Greensleeves
by Somepatriot
Summary: -Extended Hiatus/Discontinued-
1. Summat of a Prologue

**Pairing: Main-USUK Hinting-PruCan Spamano GeraIta and AusHun**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, possible 'adult content' in the future.**

**Summary: Spades was broken after the war. Diamonds wasn't doing anything to help, Clubs was still posing a threat, and Hearts was surrendering—as usual. And to make matters worse, Arthur is a _boy._**

The suits were at war. This was a common occurrence as of late. Deck had recently become nothing more than a bloodbath. Clubs had declared war on Spades, which forced Hearts to declare war on Spades also. (They were long standing allies and depended upon one another.)

Spades fought for a few long years before they had to swallow their pride and ask diamonds for help. Diamonds refused through the first proposal, but then later changed their minds as the Heart-Club alliance became more and more powerful.

During the last year of the War, the Queen of Spades gave birth to a young baby boy. His name was Arthur.

"My Queen," King Kirkland said to his wife. "I think it is time we end this war."

The Queen's green eyes traveled to the grand crib at the center of the room. Her baby was fast asleep. But that was only to be expected, as it was deep into the night, and he was just a few months old.

"I know, despite your wish to speak it aloud, what you are implying." The Queen turned to her king with sad eyes, but an otherwise resolute expression. "We will go into war ourselves, we shall end it, but we shall leave our lives behind."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"The Magic has shown us." The King reached out and touched his wife's shoulder. "My Queen, we knew the moment we were Shown, that this was to be our destiny. It is for the kingdom."

The Queen nodded, and reached down into the crib to brush her baby's cheek. "And for the Future."

Thus, the Great Kingdom of Spades raced into battle, their Queen and King in the front lines. The Queen was armed with the inherited magic, the King his strength. However, Clubs was strong and had 'other' powers on their side as well. And they had their jack.

You see, the Jack of Spades had to stay behind. When he was Shown, he had not seen a valiant death beside his King and Queen, but instead, he had seen himself crowning a blue eyed man as their King. Next to him, was a blonde haired and green eyed _male _Queen.

Male Queens were not uncommon in the suits. Spades, though, was the only suit in history to never have a male Queen. Or a female King, for that matter. They had taken this proudly, thinking themselves the purest of monarchies because they had descended from the First Blood. Two males would put a stop to that, though.

The Jack wasn't very concerned with that at the moment, though.

"Yao?"

The man looked up. "Yes? I'm sorry. I was...thinking."

The ambassador's expression softened. "It is understandable, My Lord. The future is looming and I have the worst feeling that there is no easy path through it."

Yao sighed. "Oh, you have no idea..."

**Hello! I have always wanted to do a cardverse. ALWAYS. I don't really know where this is going to go, but I'll figure it out eventually! This was inspired by the song "Greensleeves" as you can probably infer by the title. Obviously, this is more of a prologue and less of a actual chapter. The next update will be in 'present day' with actual characters, such as ALFRED and ARTHUR. **

*****I'm not sure if I'm copying any ideas from authors, or if some things are just cannon. AKA king/queen powers. If anywhere in the story this does happen, please tell me, and I will do my best to change it or at least give you credit. **

**(I read too much cradverse -_-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	2. Alas

Arthur strode into the library. He was adorned with a long cape that nearly went to the floor, speckled with Spades and colored purple to show his national pride.

Arthur was thirteen. He was still a bit short for his age. His head barely reached the center of the bookcases (though granted, they weren't that tall to begin with.)

His shaggy blonde hair looked unkempt as usual, even though he had tried his best to smooth it down.

His eyes grazed the familiar books around him. He had probably read through the entire library at least once in his time at the castle. He has a certain gift for literature.

Arthur allowed himself a small smile, about to turn into the fiction section (that was surely worn from his use.)

However, instead of gracefully turning the corner as he had planned, he collided with a precarious stack of books and a person along with it.

"Omf!" Both the person and Arthur huffed as they fell to the floor, the books tumbling around them. "Ah man!" A boyish voice cursed. A blonde head appeared in Arthur's line of vision. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Arthur sighed and sat himself up, looking at the young boy in front of him who couldn't be more than ten years old.

"I'm quite alright." Arthur assured him. "What are you doing here anyway, though? Usually this place is deserted."

The began stacking books on top of one another. "Oh, this is my punishment for sneaking into the kitchen and eating all the strawberries."

Arthur chuckled, and started to help stack books. "Now, normally I would not being saying this, but as I rather have a sweet tooth myself, I congratulate you. The chefs are hard to get by."

The blonde boy laughed. "I know! You don't have any idea how long it took me to get in there! I only got in this time because I hid in a crate of tomatoes."

"Clever..." Arthur commented, stacking up the last of the books. The pile was ridiculously high, almost taller than the boy himself. "Are you sure you can carry all of these yourself?"

The boy waved him off. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! Of course I can! I am the hero, after all."

Arthur watched in some amazement as the young boy picked up all of the books and lifted them without a grunt. Alfred turned back to Arthur. "Thanks! Sorry I bumped into you!"

Arthur merely watched him go.

The next day, Arthur had pushed Alfred out of his mind, as more pressing matters were at hand.

"Give me a brief description of Diamonds." Jack Yao commanded.

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. "Diamonds: Our standing ally. Their King, Queen, and Jack are chosen through a series of qualifications in the higher number's families. Currently, they only have one member: Francis. He was picked last year, once he turned thirteen. Diamonds is known for it's powerful economy and fashion."

Yao nodded. "Hearts." He commanded.

"Hearts was almost destroyed after they lost the Great War, which leads to their long standing neutrality. They are known for their art and food, along for their agricultural benefits. After the war, they developed a system of voting to elect their Royals. The current King is King Ludwig, the Queen is Kiku."

"Clubs."

Arthur sighed. He hated this one. "Clubs is the standing threat to Spades. They choose their Royals through a series of tests and battles that all willing children enter at the age of eighteen. It is held whenever a standing Royal dies. The last winner was King Ivan and Queen Elizabeta. They have no Jack yet. They have harsh weather and a militaristic government which makes their Suit almost impenetrable."

Yao nodded, seemingly happy with Arthur's responses. "But what of our own kingdom?"

Arthur huffed. "Yao, I do believe I know my own kingdom!"

The Jack gave Arthur a stern look. The blonde relented.

"Spades: known for it's rich history and culture. Allied with Diamonds. Their Royals are chosen on a Family/marriage basis. The King being the first male child of the previous King and Queen, the Queen his wife. Then the Jack is usually another close family member, but has often times been a close friend of the Family. Courtship is required between the King and Queen."

Yao closed his book. "What is special about our King and Queen?"

Arthur paused. "We are considered to derive from the first blood." Yao nodded.

"And," Arthur continued. "Our King possesses great strength, our Queen magic, and our Jack knowledge." Arthur finished.

Yao seemed happy. "You may be dismissed."

Arthur sprung up from his seat, and rushed out of the doors. Usually he didn't mind lessons, but that day had been particularly boring. He ran down the hallway, planning on going to the gardens. He could almost feel the sun on his skin when-

"Omf!"

He collided with something that wasn't too soft, causing both of them to tumble away from each other and land in a heap.

"You again!" A boyish voice beamed. Arthur sat himself up, his brows furrowing. "Alfred, was it?" The blonde boy nodded, and Arthur stood up. "Well," he said, "if we keep meeting like this it's going to get rather dangerous."

Alfred laughed and stood up too. "This time it was your fault, though! I wasn't the one running through the halls like a madman!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I say! That is not a proper way to speak to me!"

Alfred cocked his head. "Huh? Why not?"

Arthur paused. The boy didn't know who he was. Usually people took one look at his eyebrows and knew, but Alfred was pretty young...

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Arthur!" He said with a oblivious smile.

Arthur sighed. "No, you daft fool! Kirkland! Don't you pay any attention in history class?"

Alfred frowned and dropped his hand. "I don't go to school." He informed Arthur. "I work in the armory. I don't need to."

Arthur gaped. "The armory! You're barely ten!"

Alfred crossed his arms and looked very offended. "I'm ten and a half, thanks very much! Plus, I'm a hero! I have to start out early in the ranks if I ever want to do something for Spades. Duh."

Arthur began walking at a slow pace. "You want to help Spades?"

"Yeah! It's what good people do! I want to protect everyone I love!"

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. The boy was the very idol of ignorance. However Arthur had to admit he was quite the determined little thing. Besides, he had already done quite well at proving himself an able body with the books and a sharp mind despite his schooling with his infiltration of the kitchen.

"Say, Alfred," Arthur said, "Have you ever been to the gardens?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Would you like to?"

"Yeah!"

And thus, a very strange relationship began. It took Alfred a while, but he eventually realized Arthur's status in the Kingdom. Arthur had expected him to bow, or start calling him "You Majesty" or at least complain that Arthur hadn't told him earlier. But all he had done was shrug and say "Pfft. You think you're so tough and you still believe in unicorns."

To which Arthur's bristled reply was; "They're real! I've seen them!"

Years went by, and as happy I would be to report that their friendship went unharmed, I cannot. They fought almost daily over anything they could find to fight about. But Alfred would always come back later and apologize, and Arthur would then whisper something of a stumbled amount of words which Al always took to mean "Sorry."

Their friendship was also marred by their large status gap. Arthur was forced into meetings and classes and other "Important, Grown-up Royal business you wouldn't understand." while Alfred was burdened with an increasing amount of work.

This, though, Arthur thought only strengthened their bond.

"I am so tired of straightening up and remembering which fork to use and speaking at the right time and blah blah blah!" Arthur yelled, refraining from pulling out his hair one day he and Alfred met in the Garden.

"You think you have it bad?" Alfred replied. "I had to lift boxes, fetch the horses, remember to shine the shields, clean up after lunch, and then hit the irons before I could return home! Ugh!"

Thus, their years were spent. As they got older, they were forced to see each other less. Alfred was eventually promoted to a guard at the fresh age of thirteen "I'm like the youngest one ever to be ever!"and Arthur was to take more involvement in the kingdom. "You're sixteen now!" Yao would remind him, as if he could ever forget. "It's time you started working!"

It's not as if Arthur didn't agree with him, what with his coronation taking place the moment he turned eighteen.

Life was, as it usually tends to be, hectic.

**Aha! There you have it! The first "real" chapter of Greensleeves! I hope you all liked it. But I am sorry for any mistakes! I typed this up and two in the morning...there's bound to be some. Thanks to everyone who has already subscribed! (I'm assuming you're from my other story: "What Happens In Vegas")**

**You guys rock! Hopefully, I'll update again soon to thank you!**

**-Mallory**


	3. My Love

"Jones!" A voice growled. Alfred's head immediately snapped up and he brought his arm up in a trained salute. "Sir!"

There was a sigh, and then a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Jones, you've got to pay more attention. If you ever want to be a soldier you're going to have to learn to control yourself."

Alfred looked at his boot-clad feet. It was true, he had been gazing off, thinking about different matters entirely...but...

"Sir, I do try! I work really hard and I have to be the strongest person here!"

The official Head Guard paused to scratch at his chin. "That reminds me, where do you get that strength? I've seen you lift four boxes full of armor without a single grunt."

Alfred shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. I've always been pretty strong."

"Yes, I know. It's the only reason I took your juvenile ass out of apprenticeship. It's just...well, if I didn't know any better, I'd compare you to a King of Spades!"

To this, Alfred laughed. "I'll have to tell Arthur that, sometime!"

The Head guard clapped him of the shoulder and smirked. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that. You're cleaning the library again after duty. You're a guard, Al. You might try standing it."

Alfred groaned. "No fair, Head! You had me trusting you!"

The Head simply tipped his imaginary hat and strode happily from the room.

After his time of standing in front of the door he had never bothered to open was over, and a new guard relieved him, Alfred made his way to the barracks to rid himself of his cumbersome uniform.

His quarters were separate from the other guards. He had requested at a young age to room with his brother, who worked as a waiter in the kitchens. (Though secretly, he had begun wandering down to the archery and practicing with his bow and arrow.)

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred called the moment he opened the door.

"Hey, Al." Matthew greeted, halfway through removing himself of his apron. "Are you gonna come with me to the archery again?" Matthew asked Al as he removed his chain mail.

"Sorry, bro. I can't. I got put on library duty again for not paying attention."

Matthew sighed. "Really, Al. Sometimes I think that you purposely slack off just so you can talk to His majesty."

Alfred flopped on his bed, enjoying the few minutes of rest before he had to organize and stack books. "No way! I mean, I like Arthur, but I need to work my way up the ranks too. But I do need to talk to him about something..."

"Oh? What?"

Matthew sat on his own bed which was across from Alfred's in their small room. He looked pretty tired, but still interested.

"Well, today was like the bajillionth time someone has said I have the strength of a King of Spades. And well...I was wondering what that really meant?"

There was a shout in the hallway outside of their room that was easily heard through the boy's wooden door. The walls may be stone and they may be under a castle, but the halls were crowded with workers and it never failed to snap Alfred's already fragile attention span.

"You'd better go." Matthew nodded to the door. "Ask His Majesty, he'll explain."

Alfred grunted and got up from the bed, walking over to the door. "Alright." He agreed. "But really, Mattie. I wish you'd just call him Arthur. It's weird hearing 'you majesty'."

Matthew waved Alfred off. "He _is _our future King, Al. Now scat! You're going to be punished for being late to your punishment!"

Alfred rushed out of the room. He nodded to a few familiar faces as he went by "Hey, Mary-Lou! Is Dave doing okay?" "Hello, John. I gotta go now but I'll see you tomorrow at drills."

By the time he had finally made it to the library, he was half an hour late.

He burst through the high mahogany doors and was greeted by the familiar smell of aging paper and dust. It was already dark, so only a few candles and lanterns lit up the place.

"Yo, Arthur, you in here?"

The reply was instant and sharp. "Of course I am, you nit. And your superior informed me that you were supposed to be here precisely thirty minutes ago. I have more important matters to attend to than reporting your sorry ass late."

Alfred chuckled and rounded the corner of a bookshelf, taking in the scene before him. Arthur was glaring at him from a cluttered desk. A few candles lit up the place, and maps were spread about on the floor haphazardly.

"Then do us both a favor, and don't report me for nothin'." Alfred grinned cheekily, stepping into the light and taking a seat on the wooden chair in front of the desk.

Arthur's scowl deepened. "Do not use double negatives, Alfred. It is unbecoming."

Alfred replied by sticking out his tongue and scrunching up his nose.

Arthur sighed and returned to his paper work. He knew that Alfred would eventually leave to go dust or organize books so long as he ignored him properly.

"Arthur."

Arthur continued writing.

"Arthur."

Just be patient Arthur, focus on your assignment...

"Artie."

"FOR SPADES SAKE! What is it? And my name is Arthur, you blasted fool!"

Alfred merely chuckled. "Well, you weren't responding to Arthur so I tried the alternative." Alfred watched Arthur splutter weak insults before he turned serious—which immediately caught Arthur's attention. The boy was almost never serious.

"Arthur, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

Alfred looked around to the high ceiling that was rather extravagant. "Well..."

"Out with it! I don't have all night!"

"Well, it's just that people have been saying that I have the strength of a King of Spades and I was wondering what that meant." Alfred tore his eyes from the ceiling above him to look at Arthur's emerald orbs, which were clouded with worry.

"Ah..." Arthur sighed. "I suppose this would have come up eventually. I..." Arthur trailed off, his voice cracking. This was a topic he knew he would eventually have to dive into. Though, he hadn't expected to talk about it with Alfred. He had more expected Yao or some other official. Not...not a friend.

"The Royals of Spades have certain powers." Arthur explained, looking very nervous. "Our King has always had incredible strength, our Queen unbelievable magic, and our Jack inconceivable knowledge. It develops at an early age, I've been told. Usually the magic knows when someone is destined to become a Royal, and gives them the powers early on..." Arthur took a deep breath. "But once they are crowned, their powers fully appear. They are also shown a bit of the future...but I don't know much about that."

Alfred seemed entranced. "Whoa." He gasped. "Do the other suits have that too?"

Arthur nodded. "When I was younger, I didn't think so. But after meeting with that bloody King Francis I have to believe otherwise. More than once has he...persuaded me into something I would have rather not gone into. If it weren't for my own powers, I'm sure I'd be dead by now."

"Wait, he can make you do stuff?"

"No. He cannot make you do something you would never do, like murder or declare war, but he can persuade you with things you have thought of or subconsciously wanted, like per say, announcing to the entire meeting room you believed in unicorns."

Alfred smiled at that. "I think I like this Francis guy." He said.

There was a pause, and then Alfred seemed to realize something. "But wait...you're not very strong, Artie."

Arthur sucked in a breath. There it was. He didn't even bother correcting for Alfred for the use of his nickname. "Yes, I am aware."

"But you're gonna be the King! Why don't you have super strength or something?"

Arthur looked away from Alfred. "Listen, Al. You can't tell _anyone. _Do you understand? Not even Jack Yao."

Alfred's eyes widened and he nodded, hoping Arthur could see it from his peripheral vision.

The Royal closed his eyes. "I think...I mean, I know...I have the powers of...a queen."

"What! But you're a guy!"

Arthur chose this time to glare at Alfred. But after a moment, his expression softened into worry yet again. "Male Queens and Female Kings are not uncommon in other suits. Queen Kiku of Hearts is male."

Alfred frowned. "But..."

Arthur stood up. "Never mind it, Alfred. It's not your problem. Just go and dust the history section. Or something."

Alfred stood up to, and watched Arthur bend down to a map of Deck on the floor. Alfred wandered closer and squatted down beside the Royal. "Y'know, Artie, you're looking at the map upside-down."

Arthur snapped out of whatever state he had been in before. "Yes! I knew that! Where the bloody hell did you learn to read maps anyway!"

"I didn't join the forces to work library punishments, you know." Alfred laughed with a wink. "I do pay attention when they teach us something."

Alfred stood up, but laid a heavy hand on Arthur's shoulder. The Royal couldn't help but notice that despite their three years of age difference, Alfred was almost taller than he was. "And Arthur," Alfred continued, "Whatever happens, I'll stand by you, 'kay? So don't worry."

With a final pat, Alfred turned and left to tidy up.

Arthur stared down at his maps. He couldn't help but wonder what Alfred had really just promised, and what it would cost them both.

**BUM BUM BUM! And here, the drama begins! **

**I gave Francis some naughty powers~ Ohoho~**

**Also, Alfred is an idiot. I loveable one, but still an idiot. I don't really have anything useful to say...except that I LOVE CARDVERSE.**

**...that's about it. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	4. You Do

**Yao- Jack of Spades- 50's or 60's**

**Arthur- Future "King" (queen) of Spades 17**

**Francis- King of Diamonds 18**

**Ivan-King of Clubs 19**

**Elizabeta- Queen of Clubs 18 (and a half!)**

**Ludwig- King of Hearts- 18**

**Kiku- Queen of Hearts- 18**

**Alfred- Royal Guard- 15 (almost 16!)**

Matthew- Assistant Chef- same as Alfred

**Feliciano- Jack of Hearts -19**

.

A year passed.

Arthur had been spending a long time in Diamonds, preparing for next year when he was to become..."king". Francis had been a right pain in the arse the whole time, but then again, that was expected.

This was Francis.

Arthur had become quite fed up with meeting officials and being proper and acting stiff and formal. The only person he didn't care to put up the act for was Francis, and well...

This was Francis.

Arthur really only looked forward to the letters he got from Spades, particularly one letter.

_Yo Artie!_

_Man, how long have you been gone? Like, three, four months? What are you even DOING up there? This sucks. It'll probably get worse once you're Queen-_

(Arthur tried not to cringe at that)

_-won't it? But hey! I have awesome news! I got promoted to Royal Guard, and since you're a Royal that means I can hang around you more! Isn't that awesome? Oh! And my bro (Mattie. You've met him before. Blonde. Looks like me. Tripped all over himself and wouldn't stop calling you "your Highness") got promoted to assistant chef! He's really excited. But secretly, I think he wants to be an archer._

_Well, Artie. I gotta go. I miss you man. When are you coming home?_

_-Al_

Arthur sighed. Despite the terrible grammar, run on sentences, and all around Alfred-ness of the letter...

Arthur really did miss the boy. He set the letter to the side so he could write back later and moved on to the other, less exciting mail. Most were reports of certain conditions in Spades, a few were from Yao asking him to fill him in. One in particular caught his eye.

"Hearts declares new Jack. Jack Feliciano Vargas. Aged 19."

Arthur gripped the paper in his hands. So the first completed Royal of their age was set.

Hearts...

"Francis!" Arthur pounded on the door. "Let me in you bastard! I need to speak with you. Unfortunately."

A voice was muffled on the other side of the door. "Ohonhon! But mon cher, I am indecent!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS INDECENT NOW LET ME IN!"

There was another muffled laugh and then some footsteps. The door swung open and Arthur entered hastily. He shut the door with a snap behind him. Francis' room was far more extravagant than Arthur's. The bed could probably rest an army and everything was either gold or light blue (which is the national color of Diamonds.)

Francis stood in the center of it all, half naked.

Well, that's an improvement.

"Hearts completed their Royals." Arthur informed the king, swiftly taking a seat in a plush gold armchair.

"They have a Jack? Who is he?" Arthur handed him the slip he found in the mail. Francis glanced it over.

"What are their powers, again?"

"The King had mastery of all weapons, the Queen can sense every emotion from any person, and the Jack can make anyone he touches fall asleep, if he wanted to."

Francis paced the room. "They are still neutral, correct? No threats? Once a full Royal...I mean..."

"I know, they become more powerful. But I don't think it is a real threat. However, I feel it is best if I return home to Spades."

Suddenly, Francis' serious mood vanished. He smirked and pranced closer to Arthur. "Oh? Back to your little Guard boy? Ohonhonhon!"

Arthur's face flushed. "What are you talking about! I meant back to my kingdom! To Yao!"

Francis laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder and looked right into his eyes. "Don't you want to tell me about how you feel for him?"

Arthur paused. Yes, he did. He'd been wanting to tell- HEY!

"Don't use your bloody persuasion on me, you Frog!" Arthur screamed and stood up, brandishing his fists.

Francis laughed and danced away. "Well, mon cher, if it is not persuasion that will make you tell it is blackmail."

"You don't have anything on me!"

Francis quirked his eyebrow and his smile broadened. "Don't I?"

No, he didn't. Did he? Arthur thought back to all of those meetings and conversations. He might have spilled a bit here and there, but that wasn't enough to make him talk. Maybe Francis was just bluffing. Yeah. That had to be it.

"So, Queen Arthur, when-"

Francis never did get to finish his sentence. Arthur was on top of him in a second, pounding his back on the ground, holding him by the collar. He leaned his face so their noses were almost touching, and in the most menacing voice he could manage he whispered; "Who. Told. You."

The only person Arthur had told was Alfred, and he was sure the boy hadn't betrayed him. Even if he had been gone a while.

Then Yao had to have suspicions, if not know already. He was the smartest man in Deck, for Cards sake!

"No one told me!" Francis said quickly. "In fact, I figured it out on my own. You've always been quite resistant to my persuasion powers the magic has granted me. So...It only took two and two to make me believe you have the starting stages of magic! The power of magic, the Queen's power! If you're so resistant now, imagine what you'll be when you are named Queen of Spades!"

Arthur sighed. He rolled off of Francis and trudged to the other side of the room. "You can't tell anyone."

Francis laughed. "You know my price, mon cher. But really, I don't see why this is such a big deal to you. You're simply a Queen! It's not like you're not a Royal."

Arthur did not want to be having this conversation. Especially with Francis. But he assumed it was better than talking about...that other thing.

"Yes, Francis, but I'm _male."_

"So? The last Queen of Diamonds was male and he was the one who led us through the Great War beside your parents."

Arthur sighed again. There was no way anyone but a citizen of Spades would understand his worries. The rest of Deck thought he was being silly. Gender had no matter to Royals! But in Spades, if he was male, how was he supposed to produce the next heir?

His urge to go home increased. "Never mind, Francis. I'm going."

As Arthur moved towards the door, Francis bounded ahead of him and blocked the exit, tut-tut-tuting at him and shaking his head. "Not before you tell me about your Guard! What was his name again?"

Arthur felt Francis' powers kicking in along with the blackmail. Well, at least there was one good thing about being crowned Queen. His powers would be strong enough to fully kick Francis' ass.

"His name is Alfred." Arthur found himself saying before he could stop himself. He immediately clamped his hands over his mouth. Francis smiled.

"Oh? And you love him, no?"

"No!" Arthur shouted, but slammed his hands over his mouth again.

"Really? Because I think you do~ You're just in self denial~"

Arthur really wished he could remove one of his hands and punch that smirking bastard in the face.

"I think you miss him dearly right now and that's why you're going to Spades. Because you need his comfort, you want him to hold you. Am I wrong?"  
Arthur's eyes widened and he bit his tongue.

"You'll tell me, won't you dear Arthur?"

He knew that bloody bastard was using his powers. He fucking knew it. But he wasn't crowned yet, and he had known from the start that this was a losing battle. "Yes! Yes! Are you fucking happy now?"

Francis laughed and began to say something, but Arthur shoved his fist in his mouth before he could.

Arthur watched Francis fall to the floor in pain, clutching at his bleeding lip.

"Next time I'm in Diamonds, I will be crowned. And you will be sorry."

And with that lovely farewell, Arthur strode from the room, collected his things, and ordered his carriage back home.

Arthur always hated traveling by land. Diamonds was Spades neighbor, touching almost two sides of the country. They shared an ocean, but to travel by sea would be "Too expensive, long, and ridiculous!"

So Arthur was forced in a stuffy, bumpy, horse-powered _box._

It was a three day journey, but when he finally arrived back to the Castle he was not surprised to find someone waiting for him.

"Hello, Yao." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, welcome home Arthur. I have some matters to discuss with you. Concerning Hearts. Follow me."

Arthur did as he was told and followed his Jack into their meeting room. There were a few Royal Guards outside of it, but Alfred wasn't there. (Not that Arthur had been looking or anything. Why that's preposterous.)

After what felt like a three hour long discussion with Jack Yao about nothing in particular, the sun had already set and Arthur wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed, dinner forgotten.

He did just that. Once he returned to his expansive (but not too over-the-top. He wasn't full Royal yet.) room, he stripped down to a thin shirt and some loose trousers and buried himself under sheets and blankets.

Just when he thought he could close his eyes and fall asleep, his door creaked and a thin strand of golden light creep-ed across his floor.

Arthur sat up. He was always trained to look out for assassins. Though if one had managed to get this far he would have to kill whoever was in charge of the Royal Guards.

"Artie? You awake?"

"How can I not be with your fat arse breaking down my door?"

Arthur couldn't see Alfred in the darkness, but he was sure he smiled as he slipped into the room and bounded up to the bed.

"Artie!" He squealed, collecting the Royal into his arms as he simultaneously sat on the bed.

Arthur chocked. "Unhand me this instant! This is highly improper!"

Alfred did no such thing. In fact, he only hugged the Royal tighter. "But I haven't seen you in _forever!"_

"Al...Can't...breath..."

Alfred dropped the blonde. "Sorry there, Art!" He laughed as Arthur caught his breath.

Alfred leaned over to Arthur's nightstand and lit the lantern.

The light flickered until it gave off enough glow to illuminate the two.

Arthur almost gasped. Puberty hit Alfred like a truck.

It wasn't anything too drastic—Alfred was still Alfred, but his features seemed a bit sharper, his hair was shorter, and Arthur wouldn't have been surprised if he was far taller than him now.

Not to mention, he had-

"Glasses?"

Alfred looked down at the sheets. "Yeah. Turns out I had a reason I sucked at archery and stuff so much. Mattie had the same problem and got them a while ago but...I didn't want 'em."

Arthur crossed his legs so he could sit up straight. "Well, you're as daft as ever. I like them."

Alfred's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. They make you look more mature."

Alfred tackled Arthur into another hug, which caused them both to fall backwards. Really, the boy didn't know his own strength. "You're the best, Artie!"

Arthur was suffocating. Not physically, Alfred was being more careful, but...

Arthur hadn't really realized how much he...liked Alfred.

That bastard in Diamonds was right. Curse him. He had to go and ruin everything, didn't he? Arthur hated to admit it, but he did like Alfred's arms around him. Even if the boy was stupid, and clumsy, and a troublemaker...

"I missed you." Arthur heard Alfred whisper in his ear.

"I..I missed you too."

Crap. He was in trouble now. It had been too long since he had seen Alfred. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy in his arms and curl up to sleep. He was almost tempted to do just that, but instead he pushed Alfred up and off of him.

Alfred took it was his cue and they both sat up again. "Y'know, Artie..." Alfred began, "My birthday is comin' up soon. I know you're not supposed to, but how about I bring you some peasant clothes and we sneak out of here? I'm turning fifteen, it's about time I got you into some trouble."

Arthur seemed shocked. "You mean...I pretend to be a commoner and go into the village with you?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I've been planning it for a while, nothing can really go wrong. If you talk like I do and not all proper and stuff, no one will suspect a thing! 'Sides, I want Mom and Dad and everyone to meet you!"

Arthur thought about it. "Fine. When?"

"July fourth, of course! Just a week away!"

**I OVE THIS CHAPTER.**

**Yes, that's right. Arthur has fallen for the loveable idiot. He's not completely head over heels for him, but he doesn't look at him like a friend anymore.**

**FRANCIS. HOW I LOVE YOU. YOU MANIACLE BASTARD.**

**Alfred's birthday is next!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	5. Me Wrong

It was very early in the morning. Alfred had woken far before the sun had even thought of gracing the horizon. He sneaked past Matthew's bed, with only a bundle of clothes in his arms. Once he exited the room, he made his way up the winding stone stairs. The Castle of Spades was large and complicated, built to confuse enemies. If one did not know the corridors, one could be easily lost. Alfred, having spent most of his early life here, had little trouble skirting from hallway to hallway. There was just one problem.

His boots made apparent _thunk thunk _noises on the floor and at almost every turn Alfred was sure he was going to be caught and forced into a punishment far worse than cleaning the library.

His boss knew that the library cleaning was far from a punishment for him. Alfred loved looking through History books. Plus, he got to spend time with Arthur.

_Arthur._

Their relationship was very strange. Alfred heard the rumors Arthur did not—things saying that they were secret lovers or that Alfred was an enemy from Clubs trying to weasel his way into the Royal's trust.

Alfred had thought a lot about those rumors. At first, he was absolutely disgusted by the idea that people could think these things of him...but...

Recently, being Arthur's lover didn't sound all too bad. Alfred was deeply, ridiculously, and hopeless head over heels for that royal.

But he could never bring himself to court him.

Arthur was older, smarter, and destined to be greater. Plus, he was going to be a Queen. He would have more hardships then, he didn't need to worry about Alfred too.

Besides, he was destined to marry the King. Whoever that was.

Usually, the King is the first born male child of the previous King and Queen. But in times where they had only girls, there was the Magic.

The Magic chose who would best guide the kingdom, and it revealed itself by use of the clocks.

Alfred had never seen nor heard anything of the clocks besides that. He knew they hadn't been used for a few hundred years for that particular reason, but he figured they'd be used now, considering Arthur's future Queen-ship.

Alfred was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Panicking, Alfred ran behind the nearest structure: a pole. Alfred was glad it was so dark.

Voices started at the end of the hallway, and Alfred recognized them as fellow Royal Guards.

"Yeah, I've been worryin' about His Majesty, Arthur. I mean, it's like the Magic hasn't touched him at all! He has never once shown exceptional strength."

Alfred cringed. Even the guards were becoming suspicious.

"Maybe he's just modest? I mean, what else?"

The voices were now right in front of Alfred. The blonde held his breath.

"You ever think that maybe...His Majesty isn't gonna be king at all? I mean, the magic way over rules birthright. I was thinking that maybe it chose someone else."

The footsteps went right past Al, as did the voices that accompanied them. Alfred only heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Yeah! What if it turned out to be that Al kid? Damn, that kid is strong!" The guards laughed at the preposterous statement, and turned the corner.

Alfred emerged from his hiding spot. He had never considered being destined as the King. But that was ridiculous! Why him?

Alfred shook out his head and continued on his path. He shouldn't do so much thinking so late at night. It was making him funny.

When Alfred finally arrived at Arthur's door, he pretended to relieve the guard of his nightly duty (as he often did since becoming a Royal Guard.) The man simply nodded and slumped away tiredly, giving him a quick slap on the back and a "g'night."

Once the man had disappeared, Al knocked sharply on the door.

"Who calls?"

"The Hero, of course!"

Alfred smiled as he heard a muffled exasperated sigh, and the door being unlocked. "Come in, you twit."

It was still dark, almost pitch black as it had been in the rest of the castle. "Hey Artie!"

"Don't call me that. And happy birthday."

Alfred laughed. "Not yet! But thanks! Are you excited?"

Arthur huffed. "I'm terribly guilty that I'm neglecting my duties and leaving with you. You're lucky that your birthday just so happens to fall on the particular date it does, or else Yao would never let this happen."

"Huh? What about the date?" Alfred asked, handing Arthur the clothes he had brought.

Arthur took them. "It was the day my parents died. Yao leaves me alone. I usually use today to just relax."

Alfred's mouth dropped. "Artie! You should have told me sooner! I wouldn't have made you come with me!"

Arthur shrugged and then removed his shirt. Alfred tried not to stare. "You can't miss what you never had. I don't remember my parents. Sure, I've heard stories of how valiant they were. But that's all."

Alfred looked to his feet. "Still," he said. "Your parents were awesome people. I've read a lot about them in the history books. They said they were the first King and Queen to really fall in love with each other without the Magic's help."

Arthur tugged on the brown tunic Alfred had given him. "Yes..." He murmured. "In that aspect, I respect them."

Conversation died as Arthur removed his pants. Alfred blushed up to his ears and quickly averted his eyes, thanking the Magic yet again that it was so dark.

He only turned back when Arthur complained. "How the bloody hell do you put on this thing?"

Alfred looked over to see a very confused Arthur, holding up a small strip of leather that had a few metal pieces attached to it.

"Jeez, Artie. It's just a belt! Don't you wear those all the time?"

"Yes, but never one this crude! There's not even a buckle!"

Alfred laughed and took the belt from the Royal. He went around behind him and looped it around his middle.

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur spluttered.

"It's supposed to go there. I figured the tunic would be too big on you, so this makes it less baggy. That's why I got you some of Mattie's pants, too."

Alfred tugged the belt into place and then stepped back and admired his handiwork.

Arthur was standing in front of him, slightly ruffled. The tunic was really too big on him. But Alfred thought that made him look even cuter. Plus, it was more reasonable for blending in. Commoners often wore hand-me-downs.

"It's itchy." Arthur complained.

Alfred laughed. "Well, sorry Arthur, but we can't all afford the highest quality silks. You're lucky I didn't put you in burlap."

"Burlap?" Arthur squawked. "Isn't that what they make potato sacks out of?"

"Yep! And it's really uncomfortable. So quit complainin' and c'mon!"

Alfred grasped Arthur's hand and led him out of the room.

Alfred ran all the way through the halls, never once stopping to catch his breath. Arthur was lagging and panting behind him. He wasn't out of shape. Alfred was just very very _very _in shape.

Arthur only had a few heart attacks when he thought they were about to get caught, but for the most part they made it outside unharmed. Arthur leaned against the castle wall to catch his breath. Once he finally had, he puffed "You didn't have to run so fast!"

But Alfred merely shook him off with a hearty laugh. The sun was beginning to rise, and it glinted off his teeth as well as his glasses.

"C'mon, Artie. We gotta meet Mattie at the stables. He's getting' our horses ready."

By the time they made it to the stables, the sun had risen considerably and the birds were chirping pleasantly.

"Mattie, bro!" Alfred called into the stalls. Matthew came out, wearing a similar outfit to Arthur's.

The Royal had only met the boy a few times, but he smiled all the same and nodded politely. "Good morning."

Matthew nearly fell over himself. "Ah! Your Highness! Forgive me I-"

"Dude, Mattie, stop. You're freaking him out."

Indeed he was. Arthur looked very out of place. He never did like people bowing to him or calling his "highness" or "majesty". Especially not someone that looked so much like Alfred.

"Please, just call me Arthur. Besides, it would rather blow my cover if you called me that in public."

Matthew shied away. "I'm sorry you- Arthur."

Alfred laughed to break the tension and swung an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Didja saddle Ace? I figure he's big enough for me and Arthur."

Matthew relaxed a bit and smiled. "Yeah, he's next to Ontario."

Alfred's smile brightened and he left to two blondes to go see his horse.

The horse was ridiculously tall, and almost just as wide. It's legs were probably powerful enough to shatter every singly bone in a grown man's body, but Alfred had no problem wrestling it's head into a fond hug. "Hey, Ace! I haven't seen you in _forever!_"

Arthur appeared at the edge of the stall, eying the horse skeptically. "You named him after an Ace?"

Alfred nodded. An Ace was the head of the military, and they ran the Kingdom if the Royals were unable to. "Yeah! One day, I'll be an Ace myself!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Of course you will."

Alfred smirked and picked Arthur up by the hips without any difficulty, and then sat him on top of the horse. Arthur came close to kicking him in the face.

"I am most certainly capable of mounting a horse on my own, thank you! Though next time, a little warning would be nice!"

Alfred only stuck out his tongue and mounted the horse too. He looked the the stall next to him. "Ready to race, Matt?"

The normally shy blonde looked scarily determined. "As usual." He sneered. "Be prepared to loose, bro."

Arthur poked Alfred's shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? What race?"

To answer, Alfred shouted "GO!" and then spurred Ace into action. Matthew didn't hesitate to do the same.

The horses raced away from the stable. Alfred felt Arthur's arms grasp around him and he smiled secretively, egging Ace to go faster so that maybe Arthur would hold tighter.

As they passed the gates, a few people laughed and shouted "Happy birthday!" after them.

Arthur was left to wonder just how long the boys had been doing this race.

He squeezed Alfred a little tighter as the accelerated to even greater speeds. The road had turned into packed dirt and the castle was now behind them. In front of them was tall brick buildings and shops that Arthur was quite familiar with. There was even the back and the town hall.

But as they ventured on, Arthur found the buildings less and less familiar.

The people on the streets changed. Instead of long silky robes and tall hats, they changed to modest tunics and wide-brimmed hats to shade them. The buildings grew fewer in between until there wasn't any buildings at all, just fields upon fields that stretched on for miles. Arthur stretched his neck out to look at the countryside. He saw a few farmers look up from their work and wave. Arthur waved back, though his other arm stayed tightly around Alfred. The sun had risen so it no longer touched the horizon, and the world was bathed in a pale light.

Arthur smiled. His kingdom was beautiful.

Suddenly, the horses veered sharply and Arthur squealed. He clung tighter to Al.

He could feel the boy laughing at him.

After what seemed like hours of riding through a wheat field, they stopped in front of a homely cabin.

It was fairly large for that of a peasants, probably passed down through generations. It was two stories, with wide square windows and pale white paint. Ivy climbed up most of the far wall, and the roof was thatched hay. It resonated warmth and welcome, even in the summers heat.

Alfred got down from his horse. Arthur quickly followed, ignoring the hand Al held out to him for assistance. "Ma! Pa! We're home!" Alfred yelled, nearly deafening Arthur.

Matthew merely smiled and chuckled. "Al, go ahead and take Arthur inside to meet the folks. He's got a ton of adjusting to do if he's gonna be around all day. I'll take the horses for water."

"Cool!" Alfred smiled. "Thanks Matt! I owe you!"

Matthew took the horses reins and began walking away. "Yeah, I won't forget."

"C'mon, Artie! Time to meet the folks!"

**DON'T YELL AT ME.**

**I'm going to update again tonight. It's just that this chapter was getting a little too long XD**

**Thanks you all for your amazing reviews! Really, I've never gotten better ones! You're so thoughtful and inspiring and I love hearing what you think! You guys rock ;A;**

**Like I said, I'll be updating again (to thank you XD)**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	6. To Cast

***This has been edited slightly since the first posting.**

Alfred pushed open the thick wooden door and cupped his hand over his mouth. He shouted loudly that he was home before entering and beckoning Arthur after him.

Arthur looked around the cabin. The inside was just a cozy as the outside. There wasn't much on the walls, just a few paintings. But it was well kept and inviting, and Arthur felt just a bit more comfortable. He was actually quite nervous at the prospect of being recognized.

A woman in a blue dress and a lovely white apron rounded the corner. Her hair was a light brown, but her eyes were just as blue as Alfred's. Not that Arthur looked at Alfred's eyes.

"Alfie!" The woman squealed, running up to her son and folding him into her arms. It was strange, Alfred must have been a few inches taller than her, and yet she had no trouble tugging him down and making him look like a toddler.

"Oh, I missed you so much, sweetheart! How has everything been going? Have you been behaving? Are you eating enough?"

Alfred laughed and pulled away gently. He was very careful with his mother. "Of course, Ma! Stop worryin'!" He held onto his mother's shoulders tightly, as if she might vanish right then. Then he lifted one off and reached into his back pocket, and handed his mother something with a smile.

Arthur watched as her face lit up. "The Royal Guard badge! Oh, Alfie!"

Arthur was almost jealous with how easily and openly they loved each other. But before the moment could get too touching, a giant voice bellowed Alfred's name, nearly blasting out Arthur's eardrums.

Then a bear swooped down and almost picked Alfred up off the floor. "My boy!" The bear cried happily, setting Alfred down to rest his hand on his shoulder.

Once the bear was still, and talking to Alfred about accomplishments and missing each other, Arthur learned it wasn't a bear at all. It was a man who had to be a foot taller than Alfred (and Alfred was tall) and three times as wide. His hair was the lightest blonde one could imagine but his skin was a darkened by farm work.

Arthur almost squawked when the massive man turned to him. "An' who is this?"

Arthur smiled nervously and held out his hand. "Arthur, sir."

The man growled through a warm smile and clasped Arthur's hand, successfully ripping his arm off when he shook it. "Nice 'ta meetcha, boy!"

Alfred's mother smiled calmly. "Yes, it's a pleasure to have you. Alfie has written letters about you, I think he called you his best friend." She told him. She smiled cheekily and grasped Arthur's face. "And you're such a cutie! It's nice to know Alfred has a good choice in friends!"

Alfred cut in with a rosy blush. He peeled his mother off of his friend. "Jeez, mom. Can you be any more embarrassing?"

The woman just chuckled and stepped back to her husband's side. Right on time, Matthew entered the door. "I'm home, Ma," he grunted.

His reunion was much like Alfred's, hugging and talk of missing each other and fretting over his well-being. Arthur thought is was touching.

Soon after, Alfred took Arthur on a tour through the neighborhood, and Matthew stayed behind to say hello to some of his old friends. (Someone named Kuma or something...)

The 'neighborhood' consisted mostly of fields of various grains and vegetables. The cottages that dotted them every now and then were always homely and welcoming. Once in a while someone would dart out of the fields and clasp Alfred on the back, welcoming him home and asking him how things were going and "You an Ace yet?"

Each time Alfred would smile and greet them as if they were his family. Then he would tell them "Naw, not an Ace yet. But I'm a Royal Guard! Not too far away!" When they would laugh, he would invite them over to his birthday party which of course they would agree. "Haven't missed one yet!"

Some of them would acknowledge Arthur and greet him cautiously. Alfred later explained that they were a bit nervous to newcomers, but "Once they get used ta ya, they'll be just fine!"

Arthur noted Alfred's accent was thickening. He rather liked it.

When the tour was over the sun had reached the mid-day point and Arthur's stomach was protesting. "I know!" Alfred exclaimed. "We can go to the abandoned farm!"

Without Arthur's consent, Alfred dragged him through a wheat field, stopping to call towards the barely visible cabin that stood watch over it. "Ya mind, Mr. Cleave? I was goin' ta the Old Farm."

So called 'Mr. Cleave' laughed and waved from the front porch of the cabin. "Go ahead! Just make sure there's room for me at your party!"

Alfred waved back and continued. They reached the edge of the field, which led off to a small clearing before it hit forest. Without missing a step, Alfred dragged Arthur onto a dirt path and pulled him towards Deck knows what. He only stopped when the trees began to thin, and the remains of a fence stood in his way. "Ah man, this brings back memories," Alfred sighed. The shade provided some cool air, for which Arthur was grateful. Running in the middle of summer was not his favorite activity, and he was already sweating.

Alfred grabbed him by the hips—yet again—and ease him over the fence. Arthur complained. Alfred laughed. All was well in the world.

After hopping over the fence himself, Alfred took the time to survey his surroundings. "Follow me," he whispered, beckoning Arthur with a wagging hand.

He led Arthur down an invisible trail, through thinning trees. The ones that were around were young compared to the forest. Arthur thought they would reach the end of the woods soon, with all the tiny trees. Until they hit the first peach tree. It was ridiculously tall and had the soft fruits hanging down from almost every branch. Arthur wanted to reach up and just take them all, but Alfred stopped him.

"Wait 'till we get ta the good ones," he breathed in a very calm and quiet voice. Arthur was surprised Alfred could even talk like that. He supposed it was the forest's doing, but all the same his cheeks flushed and his heart pounded.

Soon enough, Arthur heard a faint trickle of running water, and on walking closer, Alfred moved to reveal a small crick with peach trees lining it. The water was probably only knee deep at the mid point, and it made pleasant sounds as it danced over rocks.

Alfred smiled softly and ran up to the nearest peach tree, signaling that these were deemed worthy enough to eat. The boys began to pick all the ripest fruit. Alfred even scaled the tree to get the ones on top, and Arthur followed after.

When Alfred gave him a confused look he merely replied: "I was bored as a boy and the Gardens had trees. I'm not completely useless, you know."

Alfred smiled.

When the boys arms were laden with so many peaches they couldn't walk five steps without one falling, Alfred declared it was time to stop. Arthur was about to bite into one when he noticed Alfred's horrified stare. "What?"

"You can't eat 'em warm!" Alfred shouted, breaking the quiet of the forest. A crow cawed in the distance.

Arthur cocked his head. "What are we supposed to do, wait for winter?"

Alfred hook his head, setting down the peaches near the bank of the creek. He turned away from Arthur and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?"

Alfred looked stared Arthur over his shoulder. "Duh, I'm cooling off the peaches." He tied the top-end of his shirt off and dropped in the peaches from the other side. Twisting that off too, he laid the make-shift sack in the water. "See?" He asked Arthur, pointing at the thing he made.

Arthur had to admire his intelligence.

Arthur copied Alfred, turning away and stripping off his shirt.

Arthur was blushing up to his ears, and he tried to shut out all of his thoughts as he pulled the tunic over his head. He quickly tied off the shirt as Alfred had done, and laid the bag next to Alfred's in the water.

Then he stood there, shirtless, wondering just what peasants did in their free time. If this was a daily activity, he began to wonder what they had done behind their parent's backs.

"So, Artie..." Alfred began, trying to break the tension. "How are you feeling about the whole...Queen thing?"

Arthur held his breath. They hadn't talked about that (besides brief mentioning) since the day in the library. "Well..." Arthur sighed, sitting down on the edge of the creek. "I suppose I'm worried. I love my powers, the Magic is beautiful. But...the bad outweighs the good. Honestly, sometimes I wish I wasn't a Royal at all."

Alfred sat down beside him, and began taking off his boots. "But you'll make such a good Queen! You're smart and you know all the these manners and you care a ton about Spades!"

Arthur huffed and watched as Alfred removed one boot and began working on the other. "So? Most people in the kingdom fall under that description. The only thing that separates me from them is my heritage, and let's face it, I never even knew my parents!"

Alfred succeeded in taking off his shoes. He sighed happily, dipping his feet in the freezing water. It really was hot.

"Yeah, but the magic chose you for a reason. It made you Queen for a reason. I think it's trying to show us to drop our pride and accept new things." Alfred said, staring a the peach tree above them. "I mean, all the other kingdoms stopped caring about gender and heritage a long time ago. I think the magic is trying to show us that we need to start to change."

Arthur stared down at Alfred. "That was...amazingly intelligent."

"I have moments." Alfred told him with a smile and a wink.

Arthur let that sink in. He stared at the massive trees around him, thinking about the future.

"I think I can change. I can be Queen. But our kingdom has never been happy about new ideas. It's what started the whole great war. And besides..." Arthur took a deep breath and laid back as well. "I wonder if...the Magic will give me a King that won't fall in love with me."

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"All of the other Kingdoms do not require courtship between their Royals. Spades is the only one the Magic makes fall in love. But...if everything is changing...then maybe that will too..." Arthur frowned deeply. This had been worrying him for quite a long time.

"Artie..." Alfred turned to pull Arthur into a hug. It was awkward, as they were both laying down, but Alfred made it work.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure whoever the King is will love you like crazy."

_And, _Arthur added in his thoughts _I wonder if I could love whoever the king is, when I'm so in love with you._

**I'M SO SORRY ;A;**

**I know I promised to update last night, but my wifi crashed! It's freaking HAILING here. It's insane. **

**I love you guys, I do. And all your reviews are amazing! Really, there's nothing better than the long ones you guys are leaving. And for those of you who can't get around to reviewing: Thanks for alerting and favoriting! Really, you guys are amazing! **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	7. Me Off

When the time of the party finally arrived, Arthur was still trying to push away the thought of Alfred's arms around him. The sun was setting, and the peaches were long forgotten by his stomach. It didn't help that the most delicious smells were wafting from the cottage. Arthur had tried to help, but was banned from the kitchen soon after. "No, no! It's fine. Everything is under control. You know, once we put out the fire."

Thus, the children were sent out to set up for the party. Alfred was dragging tables into the field,, though it looked like he was just being modest. He probably could have picked them up. Arthur followed along, helping Matthew collect wood for the bonfire or setting out finished food.

It wasn't long until everything was done.

"Well, great work boys! Go ahead and call everyone." Alfred's mother said with a sweet voice and a matching smile.

Alfred and Matthew both punched the sky and took off running, Alfred grabbing Arthur's hand and tugging him along too.

Arthur didn't bother to complain, and instead focused on running over the uneven terrain. He almost tripped when he was tugged into a barn, but managed to keep his footing.

Not that it mattered, because Alfred tugged him off of his feet and—once again—set him on top of a horse. There was no courtesy "go" before the boys kicked the horses into action. They rode out into the open immediately and began galloping down the path. "DINNERS READY!" They repeated over and over. Arthur clung to Alfred yet again and had to keep his mouth shut to keep from biting his tongue.

People trickled from fields and houses, laughing together in groups or (in some of the children's cases) trying to run after the horses.

Matthew and Alfred rode down to the end of the fields, whooping and laughing, before turning around and heading back. Arthur's butt was really starting to hurt.

They stopped back at the barn and put their horses away, Alfred offering his hand to Arthur.

This time Arthur took it and hopped out of the saddle, but punched the blonde in the gut before he got any ideas.

Alfred rubbed at his new wound. "Oh c'mon, Artie! I was just trying ta be _polite. _Like you always say I should."

"Yes, but that's no excuse to treat me like a lady."

"No," Alfred smirked. He bent down and whispered into Arthur's ear, almost so quiet he couldn't hear him "I was treating you like a Queen."

Alfred danced away before Arthur could punch him again, laughing. Arthur ran after him, waving his fist about in the air threateningly and screaming "Come back here you git and face me like a man!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked after them. He couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of...

No, it was probably nothing.

When the blondes came to the field, everyone looked up from their conversations and jokes, smiling and laughing, saying various "Happy birthday, boys!" or "Well nice of ya ta join us!".

A few people recognized Arthur from when they had talked to Alfred earlier, and they made their way to him. "You're from the capitol, right?"

"Just as much as you are from the country."

"Ahaha! Yer alright!"

There were laughs to be had and drinks to be poured, but when the time finally came to eat, people sure did take great seriousness in it. "Alright, everyone grab a seat!"

The people walked calmly to the chairs around the many tables that Alfred had pushed together in a long line. Arthur was reminded of a Royal banquet.

But instead of frowning dignitaries picking at their high quality foods in fancy glass dishes, there were friends smiling at each other and pulling out chairs for one another, staring hungrily at the large home-made dishes in wooden bowls and plates. Each person had one fork and one knife, not twenty. Instead of making polite eye-contact every now and again they waggled their eyebrows teasingly or smirked because _I get to sit next to the pudding._

Arthur smiled. _This _is how parties should be.

Alfred and Matthew sat at the head of the table, Al tugging down his Royal friend to sit on his right. Their parents sat on Matthew's left.

Arthur expected them to start eating or talking again, but instead, someone picked up their drink and held it out to the birthday boys. "Alfred, Matthew, you boys 'er great. Alfred, I'll never forget the time you helped me bring in that broken cart filled with wheat. Saved me lots o' money ya did!"

Others began doing the same, holding out their glasses. "Matthew, thanks for bringin' in those herbs fer Bonnie, she wouldn't 'ave made it without ya."

Even the twins' parents held out their glasses and wished them a happy birthday. Arthur felt obliged to say something too.

He held up his glass awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Um..." Arthur began eloquently, looking at the villagers. "I've not done this before, but I wish these two all the best in their lives. Matthew is a very kind person who is intelligent and polite. He will go far." Arthur looked at the blonde boy, eying him down. "And Matthew, please, I know you want to be an archer. How about I help you out in that department? Let's just say I know a few people."

As the others wondered just who this boy was, Alfred and Matthew's eyes lit up. Matthew was practically glowing. "Thank you Your Ma-Arthur!"

Arthur gave him a knowing smile, but then turned back to the rest of the table. "As for the git," (people chuckled at Alfred's indignant squawk) "He can be very daft but I find that when it matters most he always has something sharp to say. He's loyal and he's been a fantastic friend. I can't help you in terms of becoming an Ace, but I can cheer you on. You'll go far, Alfred."

Alfred smiled.

The whole table cheered and clanked their glasses together, startling Arthur. They drank from the glasses and the whole table was alive with joking and noise, some people smiling at Arthur.

"Artie, Artie! Did ya really mean that?"

"Yes, of course I did you twit."

Matthew poked his head around Alfred shyly. "How did you know I wanted to be an archer?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please, Matthew. I've seen you late at night practicing, and my Cards I was impressed. Besides, Alfred here never shuts up about how good you are."

Matthew glared at Alfred accusingly but the boy merely shrugged and laughed. "Guilty as charged!"

Then the food was passed around and Alfred was lost into the abyss of his plate, leaving Arthur to converse politely with the people surrounding him. He had a lovely conversation with Alfred's mother about sewing, and then another with Alfred's father about war and politics. (The man was quite impressed with Arthur's immense knowledge.)

The person on Arthur's right had asked how he could make Matthew an archer, but the blonde just blew it off with a sly wink and a shrug. "Oh, when you live in Capitol as long as I have you work up connections."

People began to warm up to him soon after that, and Arthur found himself joking right along with them.

When belts were undone and the food was consumed, the sun had long set. Someone light up the bonfire and another produced a fiddle and began to play. People of all ages got up and danced.

This dancing wasn't like the dancing Arthur was taught, where the partners kept an appropriate distance away from each other and clasped their hands as they turned to a steady beat.

No, this dancing was sparring and jumpy, people hopping partners and swaying back and forth. It was quite impressive to watch.

Then, a young red head appeared next to Arthur. "Would ya like ta dance?"

She was sweet and innocent. She stared at him hopefully. "I'm terribly sorry, lass, but I'm afraid I don't know how."

"Nonsense!"

And so Arthur was whisked away into the crowd dancing by the bonfire.

He was caught up by the girl and forced to step here and there. She was a fantastic dancer, but Arthur kept stepping on her toes. Then the beat switched and she was gone, a young brown haired boy taking her place. "Howdy!" He smiled. Arthur was very confused, but then he realized that whenever the beat changed, so did the partners. Each person had their own style and Arthur had to adapt. Soon he had developed his own. He incorporated what he learned in the ballroom, but sped it up and added jumping. He twirled an older woman and she laughed.

The beat switched and suddenly Alfred was there. "Hey Artie!"

Arthur smiled. Alfred cupped the small of his back and pulled him close. Arthur hadn't had seen this move yet, and he stumbled. But he quickly regained himself as Alfred moved his hand down to his hip, the other following. Then he lifted him into the air. Arthur had gotten quite used to him doing this, and was prepared. He laughed at the fleeting feeling of flying. He returned to the ground lightly and danced around Alfred, then slipped back into his arms. Arthur took Alfred's hand and twirled him like he had been doing to others all night. But when Alfred finished the twirl he turned it back around on Arthur. Arthur laughed.

Soon the music stopped and Arthur bowed politely to his dance partner, who tipped his invisible hat.

"Would you like to see your birthday present?" Arthur asked him, slightly breathless.

"Ya got me a present? You're awesome, Artie!"

"Yes, yes. But I can't show you here. Follow me."

Arthur took Alfred's hand and led him into a wheat field. After the sound of the party faded and he was sure they were far enough away, he turned to Alfred and smirked.

"Alright, I want you to look up."

Alfred did as he was told.

Arthur concentrated as hard as he possibly could, and with a short BAM the sky lit up in dazzling colors that shook down towards them before fading out.

"WHOA! Artie, how'd you do that?"

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at Alfred. "What, did you expect the future Queen of Spades to be powerless? Now hush, let me focus."

A few more bangs lit up the sky. Some started to take patterns as Arthur grew more experienced, stars and circles glittering above their heads.

When it was over, Arthur felt dizzy. Magic always drained him a bit of his energy. It didn't help that he wasn't often able to use it for fear of being caught. He stumbled, but Alfred caught him.

"You okay?"

"Yes, the Magic throws me off a bit but I'll be fine in a moment or two."

Alfred tugged the Royal into a hug. "That was the best birthday present ever, Artie. Thank you so much."

Arthur smiled and snuggled into Alfred's shoulder.

**HA. I bet you thought they were gonna kiss. NOPE. MWAHAHA. **

**So, my wifi is out. So is my power. And my running water. You know why? There was a giant storm. It could have even been a tornado, we're not sure. So once the wifi gets back up I'll post this. MEH.**

**Thanks so much for your feedback! If anyone has any questions or critique feel free to speak!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	8. Discouteously

**If you missed ch 7 for some reason, be sure to read it! Or else you'll be very, very confused.**

Arthur glided through the halls of the castle on light feet. It was well into the night, as they had arrived back long past midnight. Arthur had bid the twins adieu back at the servant's quarters, and he was sent into the castle alone.

It was always quite dark at night, and if Arthur hadn't grown up wandering around the great stone building he surely would have run into walls and tables. He kept to the few secret passages he knew when he could, only there did he feel safe enough to produce a faint magic glow on his hand. When he finally arrived at the door to his room, he was completely drained of energy.

He opened the door slowly and slipped inside. It took him a while to realize that there was a light on in his room, and a figure in the armchair beside it.

"Oh, I see His Majesty is back home." Yao grumbled.

Arthur froze in his place and looked over the Jack.

His brows were furrowed and it was clear he was utterly angry. "Please, don't mind me. Have a seat," Yao said harshly, gesturing to the armchair in front of him. Arthur took small steps towards it and sat down, not meeting the Jack's eyes.

"Just what were you thinking?"

Arthur kept looking at his boots. He was still in peasant clothes. "I...I figured you wouldn't know I was going out since today is...you know..."

"Yes, I am well aware what today is!" Yao yelled. "In fact, I had planned on having a serious discussion with you because of what today is. But, well, apparently you have better things to do than run your kingdom!"

Yao took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Now, I cannot put off this conversation any longer than I have. Arthur, listen to me."

Arthur looked up at his Jack. The man's anger had faded, and he now wore a weary expression that showed his age. "Arthur, you are an intelligent boy. As I'm sure you are aware, your destiny is not what we have thought it to be."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Yes, Arthur. I know you have the powers of a Queen. I am the smartest man in Spades, I had hoped you did not think so little of me."

Arthur muttered a short apology.

Yao sighed. "Be that as it may, I am also sure you know that along with your powers increasing, you are shown a bit of your future at your coronation."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what your parents saw?"

Arthur looked at Yao blankly. "No, sir."

"They saw each other dying on the battlefield. But they also saw this leading to the war's final end. Their selflessness stopped the war."

Arthur's eyes widened. They had seen...their doom? And they left to war anyway?

"Arthur, I was not shown my death. I was shown something else." Yao caught Arthur's gaze and held it firmly. "I saw a coronation. At the time, I had thought it was yours. But I now know better. You had already been crowned as Queen. The person next to you, though, was being crowned king."

Arthur's eyes widened. He had seen...Arthur's own future!

"I am surprised you haven't figured out who the King is meant to be already, but I believe I must tell you before the fear of change strikes all of our hearts. The King is Alfred."

Arthur stared at Yao blankly. Then what he said dripped into his consciousness. Arthur wanted to faint. All tiredness of before had left him, his heart beat fast and heavy in his ears, and he could feel that his hands were sweaty.

Yao allowed him a small smile. "My power is not the like the Queen of Hearts, but it does not need to be. Arthur, I know that you love him. I believe the magic has not changed that yet."

Heat rushed to Arthur's cheeks. He wanted to die. He wanted to melt into a puddle right there and have someone sweep him up...

"A-are...Will we tell him?"

Yao sighed. "I believe it would be best if we did. In my understanding, the boy has not had any proper schooling. If he is to run the kingdom he needs a head start. I would also much rather break the news to him slowly."

Arthur put his head in his hands. "...when?"

"Oh, let's say...tomorrow. I'll take him out of his training. Now get a good night's rest, Arthur. You're going to need it."

…**...**

The room fell to complete silence when the Jack of Spades walked in. They had been training in pairs, using dull swords to practice fencing.

"I need to see Alfred Jones."

Eyes flickered to the blonde in question. What had he done? He seemed like a nice enough person...He was always so kind. But...no one was called by the Jack of Spades for simple reasons.

Alfred stared bug-eyed around the room but eventually worked up his courage and dropped his sword, making his way to Yao, his armor clanking loudly against the silence. All eyes stayed trained on him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to remove your armor and come with me. You're not in trouble. I simply need to speak with you."

Confusion ran through the guards. He wasn't in trouble? Then why would the Jack himself speak with him?

Alfred's shoulder's had relaxed a bit when the Jack had said he wasn't in trouble, but they immediately tensed back up. The man could easily have been lying so as not to cause worry to the rest of the troops. Oh, Alfred was going to be beheaded for sure!

Alfred unlatched his armor and slowly took it off, the quiet pounding in his ears. He striped off his chain mail shirt, feeling somewhat cooler. But he was still shivering with fear. As he followed Yao out the door, he cast one last look to the troops, as if to say _tell my parents I love them._

Yao took quick purposeful strides down the hallway. Alfred found the path was familiar. Yao was leading him to the door he often guarded! Relief flooded through him. Perhaps something had happened to one of the guards and he was only filling in.

But when they arrived, Alfred found more than enough guards—in full uniform—standing outside of the door. Yao opened it and stepped to the side, gesturing for Alfred to enter.

Alfred had never gone _into _the room. He had no idea what to expect. He was a guard, he did as he was ordered and did not question it. But now he wished he had. What was _in _there?

Alfred walked into the room, Yao quickly following him, snapping the door shut.

The room was dark, as there were no windows. However, lights glistened on the ceiling. They were not candles. Instead, they looked like the birthday present Arthur had given him, only all white and not in any particular shape.

The floor was the purest white marble and the walls were almost silver. At the far end of the room, there was three glass pedestals. Sat on top of the shortest one was a small wristwatch. It looked fairly common besides the fact that it was gold. It was ticking quietly. The next to tallest pedestal held a large—extensively large—wall clock, all gold. It's hands were all ticking, the hour hand moving right along with the minute hand. They would spin in different directions. Sometimes clockwise, sometimes counter-clockwise.

The last pedestal held aloft a pocket watch in the shape of a Spade. It too was gold, but it was not ticking.

Standing in front of this display was undoubtedly Arthur, his cloak adorned with purple and dark blue spades. He was facing the clocks, not Alfred and Yao.

"Artie? What's going on?"

Arthur flinched at Alfred's voice.

Yao walked into the center of the room. "Alfred, we have something to talk about. But under Arthur's insistence, we would be grateful if you would come and hold this clock for us first."

Alfred looked at Arthur. He still hadn't turned around. "Um...okay..."

The Royal Guard made his way slowly to the clocks, looking at Arthur all the while. The blonde remained motionless.

"Which one?"

"The pocket watch, if you please." Yao answered.

Alfred reached down, and picked up the watch. It wasn't very heavy, as he expected it to be. It didn't explode, or start glowing, or burn his skin. Nothing happened.

Then, he heard it.

It was ticking.

It certainly hadn't been before, but now it's hands were moving in a similar fashion to the large clock. "Oh! It's..."

Arthur had turned to stare at him. He had a look of pure horror on his face. Yao was grimacing. "Yes, as I thought. Alfred, you may put down the clock."

Alfred did so immediately. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Alfred," Yao said, placing a steady hand on the boy's shoulder, "have you ever noticed that you were very strong? Stronger than everyone? Without trying?"

"W-well...maybe a bit..."

"Alfred," Yao said quietly, "has anyone ever said that you had the strength of a King of Spades?"

"U-uh...a few times bu-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that they might be correct?"

Alfred stopped. "What?"

"Alfred, you are the future King of Spades."

Time seemed to stop. Realization seemed to come crashing down on Alfred. The only thing to remind him that the world kept turning was the constant ticking of the clocks. "N-no way! I can't be the King! I'm...I'm just a peasant!"

"That didn't stop you from trying to be an Ace."

Alfred didn't know what to do. It...it was impossible! "No, I can't be the king! I think you've just confused me with someone else!"

"Alfred," A quiet voice said behind him. The blonde whirled around. Arthur was facing him now, but he was hiding behind his bangs. "That clock that you picked up belonged to the original King of Spades. It only ticks when it has been touched by the King."

Alfred stared at him, his mouth grazing the floor. "Wh-wh..."

"Al," Arthur looked up through his hair. His green eyes were blazing. "You," he said sternly, his voice radiating power, "are my King."

**DRAMA~**

**Oh, if only I had wifi...Yeah, it's still out. MEH. I WILL POST THIS CHAPTER. EVENTUALLY. **

**So...yeah. I have lots of angst planned~ Oh I'm quivering in excitement. **

**Oh, and did any good stories get taken down yesterday? It sucks what's happening...**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	9. For I

"_I now give you the Queen of Spades!" A voice rang above the cheering._

_It was a bright, sunny day in Spades. Celebration was abound, decorations were strewn over every available space, people proudly adorned their finest purple and navy clothing. This was a time for Spades. A woman stood over the large marble stairs that led to the castle. The King (crowned a year before) was at her side, waving. "Long live Queen Elizabeth!" The crowd shouted._

"_Oh, Robert," the Queen whispered into the King's ear, "this is...more than I ever imagined. And to think, we are to be wed soon."_

_King Robert's smile softened. His eyes were glistening. "Yes. I love you, my queen." However, Elizabeth thought she could sense a hint of sadness somewhere in his voice..._

_Soon the ceremony was in full swing. Food and drink were plentiful, plates never emptied, and the glasses seemed bottomless. _

_But after the dancing and the wonderful displays of talent, everyone was ready to drop. They trudged from the castle, leaning on one another. Officials from all over Deck climbed back into their carriages, knowing they'd regret tonight in the morning._

"_Now, my Queen," the King said, grasping Elizabeth's hand, "we have one finally duty to attend to."_

_The Queen's eyes widened. "The Seeing!"_

_The King bowed his head, staring at his feet. "Yes."_

_Elizabeth clasped either side of his face. "Robert, what is wrong? You never did tell me what you Saw. Please, Robert. Let me help you..."_

_Elizabeth felt a few tears trickle onto her fingers. "Please."_

_The King merely took the Queen's hands in his own,holding them at her sides. "No, my love." He sniffed. "I'm afraid you cannot help me. You don't know what you are saying..."_

_The Queen fretted about her King for a few more minutes before he finally turned away, one hand still clinging to her desperately. "Come, let us not dither about."_

_The King led the Queen down the dim halls, some remains of the party strewn here and there. He took her to a familiar room: The Time Room._

_When the King had first fallen in love with Elizabeth, he had taken her to this room. When she touched the clock, it had begun ticking. The King was overjoyed. His love was to be his Queen! But now, the room was not filled with joy and celebration. Instead, it held foreboding._

_The Queen strode to her designated clock, staring at it confidently. She would face the apparent grim future. She was prepared to. _

_She spared Robert one last final glance. His eyes were still watery, but his face was determined._

_The Queen gave him a quick smile before turning back to her clock. _

_It's hands were ticking wildly, as they had been ever since she touched the clock. She raised her hand. She realized it was trembling. Taking a deep breath, she extended her fingers, and grazed the clock. It stopped ticking._

"_Wh-"_

_Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath her. All that was left was the clock, still not ticking. Blackness._

_Then, she felt a rough wind push at her clothes. Tearing at them. She closed her eyes._

_When she opened them again, she was in a small room. Robert was standing at a fireplace, pacing. _

"_Robert!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to move towards him. But she could not. She was stuck. _

"_Robert! Robert!" Elizabeth shouted. But he did not turn his head. _

_Suddenly, a door behind Elizabeth slammed open. Robert whirled around an stared right through her. "It's a boy!" The maid cried. "It's...it's a beautiful boy..."_

_Robert's face lit up and he ran out of the room, following the maid. Elizabeth was pushed towards them also, into a new, dimly lit room._

_She almost screamed. On the bed, covered in sweat, and damp towel on her forehead was..._

_...herself?_

_She looked half-dead, overweight, and completely spent. Yet for whatever reason, she wore a faint smile. Then, Elizabeth looked down. In her arms was a rich purple bundle. And inside, was a newborn baby. _

_Elizabeth analyzed her son. He truly was beautiful. He had the largest green eyes she had ever seen, and even now they sparked with intelligence and elegance. _

_But the scene faded. _

_Sound. The first thing she processed was sound. It was horrid. Screams of the dying, cannons, squealing horses, clanging swords..._

_The it was smell. The putrid scent of blood hit her, then smoke. _

_Then finally, she could see. The first thing she saw was the banners: Spades and Diamonds next to one another, Hearts and Clubs on the other side. _

_**No. Oh...no, not this...**_

_She then saw herself, near enemy lines. She was on a white stallion, in full armor, casting amazing spells. She could feel the power from here. _

_But then she faltered. "Robert, no!" The King was on the ground, knocked off of his horse. The King of Clubs stood above him, laughing. "A downfall to you all!" and he plunged the sword into the King's chest._

_Elizabeth heard herself scream, both the one watching and the one in the image. Robert's eyes dulled. He turned his head to his Queen, and gave her one last smile. She screamed. _

_The image faded again. _

_Now it was quiet, dead quiet. The soft scent of roses was all there was at first, but soon a dull white light lit up a new scene._

_Two news graves sat under a flowering tree. The light was pale, even though it was around noon. The graves were modest but detailed. Flowers were strewn about them, almost piling to one's knee. All of them were black, navy, or purple. There were only three figures under the trees, a light breeze ruffling their clothes and hair. _

"_They saved us," one figure sobbed. "They saved all of the kingdoms."_

_Another figure, a man with white hair and red eyes, turned to someone Elizabeth recognized as her good friend Yao. "Jack Yao," the red eyed man said. **Jack? He's going to be the Jack?**_

"_You are now in charge of Spades, I wish you luck. We won't meet again. Well, not in the way you think we will." Then the man cackled, a slithering, snaking laugh, and turned to the bundle in Yao's arms. "And you," he told it, "You're gonna have one hell of a time, kid. But hey, I'll see you later!"_

_Then, in a poof of white smoke, the man disappeared. Leaving only a fading "Kesese~!" behind. _

_Suddenly, the clock was in front of Elizabeth again. The room was dim. She felt dizzy. Elizabeth stumbled backwards. Then she heard it._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Her clock was ticking again! Though, instead of sparring movements as it had done before, the hands were moving similar to that which the King's was, steady and strong. _

_Elizabeth fell to the ground. Pain shot up her spine. The visions flashed before her eyes once again. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw her King's face, grim and teary. _

_Elizabeth burst into tears. "No! I won't let it happen, it won't happen!"_

_Robert bent down and took his Queen's hands once more. "Elizabeth, love," he began, rubbing soothing circles into her palms, "We must. It is life. It is to save our kingdom. I assure you, my vision was quite the same as yours."_

"_Wh-what did you see?" Elizabeth sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. The King pressed his lips together. "I saw, that as I lay dying, you use all of your magic to destroy the armies. Too much magic. It was brilliant power, there was a terrible screech and blinding white light, and then it was just Diamonds and Spades. But you were not moving. I assume I died not to long afterward."_

_Elizabeth pulled Robert into a hug, and cried on his shoulder. "No human should have to witness their future."_

"_But, my Queen," Robert said, rubbing her back, "If we had not seen this future, there is a chance it wouldn't have happened at all."_

**Roberts words have so much depth ;A; JUST SO BEAUTIFUL.**

**So, this explains some of the background. Robert and Elizabeth are clearly Arthur's parents, if you couldn't figure that out. Next chapter will be back with Al and Artie. **

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but my friend was gonna beta this. She took too long, so I updated anyway. Once she's finished I'll upload the grammatically correct chapter ^^**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**-Mallory**


	10. Have Loved

Alfred turned and stared at the clock. "How long...?" He asked.

Yao tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

"How long have you known?" Alfred yelled, turning to Arthur. "You knew this whole time, didn't you? That's-that's the only reason you've ever given me the time of day, isn't it? That's the only reason you were friends with a commoner! Because I was to be King!"

Arthur's eyes widened. His previous demeanor melted into shock. "Wh-w...Alfred, what are you saying?"

Alfred backed away towards the door. "You never really cared about being friends, did you? You just spent time with me because you had to, because I was gonna be King!"

Yao's lips pressed into a thin line. "Alfred, that is no-"

"Shut up! You've all been lying to me!" Alfred yelled. "You don't care about me! You lied!" Al turned and fled from the room.

He ran past the guards. "Al, wait!"

He kept running. He didn't look behind him or stop until he had made it back to his quarters. He collapsed on his bed, refusing to cry. He was in love with the Queen. He was the King. But...

What? Arthur had probably always known he was going to be King. Alfred never asked, but he always wondered why a Royal would befriend a Peasant.

Alfred heard footsteps approaching him. That's strange...he didn't remember the door opening. But Matthew had always been quiet. "Mattie?" Alfred sniffed, lifting his head from the pillows.

Instead of his brother's soft voice, Al was bombarded with a harsh laugh. "Sorry, kid. But I'm not your brother."

Alfred sat up and whirled around. There was a man in his room. He wasn't very tall, but what he lacked in height he made up for in posture. His arms were crossed, his head was tilted back, and he was grinning from eye-to-eye as if Alfred had just told him the funniest joke. Said eyes, by the way, were a blazing red. His hair was pure white, almost matching his pale skin.

"Wh-who are you?"

The man scrunched up his nose and made a buzzing noise. "AGH! Wrong question!" He smiled. "I think you should ask _what _am I."

Alfred felt fear coursing through his veins. "Why are you here? And yeah, what are you?"

The man laughed, and then walked closer to Alfred. "There we go!" He exclaimed heartily, sitting down on next to Alfred on the bed. "Those are the right questions. But see here, kid. If I answer your questions, you gotta answer mine. Deal?"

Alfred scrambled to stay a reasonable distance away. But for some reason...he felt like he could trust this man. Maybe it was because he was smiling, or maybe it was because he seemed familiar...

Alfred nodded. "Deal." The moment he said the word, he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. "Ah-wha-?"

The strange man laughed. "Ah, don't worry, kid. It's just the Magic. My deals are a bit...binding. Kesesese~"

Alfred shivered. Magic...

"Alright, kid. I don't got all day so I'll make this quick." The man shifted, and began to use a lot of hand motions in his speech. "I'm here to help you, so stop freaking out, okay? Oh-and I'm a joker. But you can call me Gilbert."

"A joker!" Alfred gasped. Jokers were great beings. They were timeless, powerful, wise people who belonged to no kingdom and followed to rules. That is, besides the laws set down by magic. They are said to be the servants of Magic itself, helping destiny become...well, destiny.

"Ah, man! I love it when I get to tell people that! You should see the look on your face!" Gilbert laughed, slapping his knee. "Man, makes me feel awesome." Gilbert sighed, looking about the room. "Heh. Nice place you got here, King Alfred."

Alfred didn't know what to do at this point anymore. He was so passed his comfort zone, it was unfathomable. He had gone from happily training, to being told he was king, to talking with a Magical being who's existence he doubted not moments before. And yet, he still found a way to stiffen at being called King.

"How do you know I'm King?"

Gilbert looked Alfred straight in the eyes. Red clashed against blue, and for a moment Alfred's entire life flashed before his eyes. Gilbert chuckled carelessly. "Well, I know everything."

Alfred didn't doubt him.

"What's going on? Why am I King? Why so sudden and why are you even _here_ ? Are you real?"

Gilbert ruffled Alfred's hair and laughed. Alfred wondered if he ever did anything _but _laugh. "Whoa there, sport! Calm down!" Alfred backed away from the hand. Even though it had felt nice...

"Alright, kid, here's the deal." Gilbert said, bending down as if to share a secret with the boy. "I'm here to help you—like I said. Man, stuff is about to happen that you're gonna be _freaking out. _You're King because you're King. No other reason. Just accept it. And yeah, I'm as real as I am awesome. And that makes me pretty damn real."

"Wait-what do you mean 'because I'm King'? That doesn't make any sense! And what about JackYao and Ar-The Queen?"

Gilbert smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "Ah, don't be like that! Eyebrows didn't do anything. Trust me, man. It's all in your head. In fact, if I didn't know any better (but I do) I'd say that your just using that as a little excuse to cover up something _else~"_

"That still doesn't answer my question." Alfred pouted.

"Ah, jeez kid, you sure are stubborn. Okay, you're King because the Magic chose you to be King. Same with all the other Kingdoms and all the other Royals. The people there just have different ways of figuring out who's who. And don't ask why the Magic picked you. If I told you, your head would explode." Gilbert laughed at Alfred's horrified expression. "Just messing with ya! But seriously, don't ask."

"O-okay..."

Gilbert stood up and turned to face Alfred, clapping. "Now! You done with your questions? I have a few in exchange."

"Uh..."

"Great! Alright, first one (this one is the best! So much fun!) Do ya love Arthur?"

Alfred stumbled. He blushed. His eyebrows dipped in confusion. His palms began to sweat, his whole body was a mess of emotions and confusion. "I...I don't know. I don't know anything right now! I mean, this has to be a dream...yeah. I mean, none of this makes sense. At all. And I mean, even if I did love him, he doesn't even like me."

"Why do ya think that?"

"I'm just a peasant! I'm just some boy from the country who was trying to meander his way through the army. Arthur...he's like...amazing. He's the Queen. He's super smart, he's got these awesome powers, he always knows what to say..."

Gilbert snickered. "Think you just answered my questions."

Alfred blushed.

"So, you're gonna be King. Whether you like it or not. But why _don't _you like it? Wouldn't that make you the same level as Arthur, wouldn't you love him then?"

"Being King is someone else's job! You're in charge of an entire _kingdom_! And I love Arthur already! It's just...I can't...It's complicated."

Gilbert walked to the other side of the room, and picked up Matthew's bow. "Heh, trust me kid, I know." He inspected the bow as if it were a questionable coin. "Kid," Gilbert said, setting down the bow. "Life is hard. Especially your life. Love is hard. Especially your love. You've got a hell of a responsibility on your shoulders. You're confused, you're desperate, you're out of your comfort zone. I get it, I know. But ya see Kid, you've got a heart. And a good one at that. Really, you don't need to be in your comfort zone or know everything to use that." Gilbert walked towards Alfred and pressed a thin finger to his chest. "You've got enough heart to make up for everything else. But kid, you gotta learn to trust it. 'Cause if you can't trust your own core, what can you trust?"

Gilbert pulled away. "Well, I'll be seeing you around, Kid. I know when. But you don't."

Then with a cackle, he disappeared in a cloud.

Alfred rubbed the spot on his chest. _Had that really happened? What is going on?_

Honestly, Alfred was beginning to question his sanity. Again.

**I LOVE GILBERT SO MUCH. There's a lot of deep stuff in here. It's just so touching ;A;**

**Now, if you guys are like "OMG! Alfred's being so dramatic!" you need to understand that he's not very confident (yet) when it comes to making decisions. He's also been completely pulled from his normal life. He's almost hid from the real world and embraced denial. It was easier for him that way.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	11. You

"Arthur, please. At least come out of your room. Eat something!" Yao begged to the wooden door.

"Go away, Yao!" Arthur's cracking voice shouted back. "I knew something like this would happen. Now please, just leave me be."

Yao sighed. But eventually he relented, leaving a Royal Guard at the door. "Arthur, if you get hungry please just ask for something to eat. If you need me I'll be in my study."

But Arthur was not hungry. He sat on his bed, sniffling. "I'm an idiot." He told himself.

"What kind of fool am I? I actually had myself convinced that this would all run smoothly. That Alfred would l-love me..." Arthur felt tears slide down his cheeks again. "I've ruined everything. I should have protested with Yao...I should have run after Alfred..."

Suddenly, there was a cackle behind Arthur. "Should have, would have, but didn't!" A voice laughed.

Arthur whirled around and stood up immediately, brandishing a small knife. There was a man in his room. He was of an average height and build. His shoulders were squared, his head tilted back, and he was smiling. His red eyes glinted with madness. "Who are you?" Arthur asked, willing his voice to stay steady and his tears to disappear. "Who are you, and how did you get in here? Guards!"

The man laughed. "Settle down, Eyebrows. Don't you remember me? 'Sides, no matter how loudly you call, the guards won't hear you."

Arthur's eyebrows dipped down at the man's words. "What do you mean they won-"

Then, he felt it. He would have noticed it before if he hadn't been so distracted. It was the familiar tingle of Magic. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yes, he could feel it now. It surrounded the room entirely. "You bastard!" He screamed, his eyes snapping open. "You sealed the room! And while I was distracted, too!"

The man held up his hands and showed Arthur his toothy grin. "Settle down, Eyebrows. I'm not here to hurt you. If fact, I'm here to help!"

Arthur growled, and cleared the distance between them, shoving the knife towards the man's neck. "I have been trained my entire life to protect myself from assassins. Five beings have tried to kill me since I was a child. All of them are now dead. Care to join them?"

But the man was gone. Arthur looked around the room.

"Actually," the voice said. It was coming from everywhere at once. "I already have." The man appeared behind Arthur, a few feet away. Arthur charged him, but he vanished again.

"I am everything and everyone. I am the bad and the good. I am life, I am death."

He appeared this time again, hanging from the chandelier. "I am a joker." He smiled. "But just call me Gilbert, 'kay?"

Arthur huffed in frustration. "There is no such thing as jokers! Goddamit! Stop moving!" He closed his eyes and focused. He felt the man's presence. He was indeed very magical. Arthur focused on gluing that body down to the floor. But no matter what he did, it was deflected. "H-how..."

The man's face was right in front of his. His eyes were blazing. "Like I said, Eyebrows. I'm a joker. Don't try to use your under-developed magic on me."

Arthur backed away, but tripped. He fell on his butt, the knife skirting away from arm's reach. _Fuck._

Gilbert held out his hand. "C'mon. All I want is a few answers. Have a nice little chat. You can ask me some questions, then I'll ask you some. Deal?"

Arthur considered it. He was powerless against this...this _thing. _He doubted he really had a choice. He could feel his adrenaline fading away. It was quickly replaced by fear and regret, the emotions that had plagued him ever since yesterday. He could ask a question... "Any question?"

The thing paused. "Well, as long as it doesn't involve the fate of others or that you knowing the answer will change destiny, than yeah, anything."

Arthur considered this. "Alright." He reached out and took the thing's hand. He felt magic shoot up his arm and tingle over his lips. He knew this deal was binding. The thing hoisted him up, and Arthur brushed himself off. "Very well," he said. "First, explain to me about this joker business. I didn't think they were real."

The thing cocked his eyebrow. "Why not? I'm standing right in front of you. You felt my magic. You can see the other Magic creatures. Why not me?"

Arthur gasped. "You know about the magic creatures? Like the unicorns and the fairies?"

The thing crinkled his nose. "Yeah, and they're really annoying. Little buggers always get onto my lawn."

Arthur stared at the man again. Okay, so maybe he wasn't too bad. Still bad, just not _that _bad. "Okay. So...um...can I ask you about..." Arthur drifted off. No, there was no way he would ask something like that. It was utterly preposterous, and what was to say that the Joker wouldn't lie to him? Though...as Arthur looked at him, he couldn't help but trust him. He just seemed so _familiar..._

"Hmmm?" The joker asked, smiling. He tilted his head. "Ask about what?" He lifted his legs and began to hover in the air in front of Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "Ask about...Alfred."

The Joker laughed, allowing himself to be turned upside-down by some invisible force, so he was sitting cross-legged upside-down in the air. "Yeah! Alfred's a little freaked out but he'll be okay. Y'know once you do your little _thing."_

"Huh? Thing? What thing?"

The joker snickered. "I can't tell you~!" He did a back flip and landed a few feet behind Arthur. "Hmm...nice bed." He commented.

"Goddammit, Filbert! Focus!"

The Joker looked very offended. "My name is _Gilbert. _With a _G. _It's awesome. Don't forget it."

Arthur sighed. It was like dealing with _Alfred. _Speaking of which... "Is he mad at me?"

"Mad? Naw. He's just scared. Some King he'll be. Well, actually he's gonna be a pretty cool King but that's not the joke."

"Scared? Why is he scared?"

The Joker paused, and inspected a few trinkets on Arthur's bedside table. "Oh. Well, he doesn't think he's fit to be King. He is afraid that the only reason you've ever liked him is because he was gonna be King. But now he's afraid that if he messes up, you won't like him anymore. Also, he loves you."

Arthur's eyes widened. "He does not!"

The Joker turned to stare at Arthur as if _he _was the mad one. "Eyebrows. Jeez. I knew Alfred would be all up in denial but you too? I would say it's surprising, but I know everything. Still. Haven't you heard that all of the Spaden Kings and Queens fell in love by the Magic? The Magic chooses the two most compatible people. It always has."

Arthur frowned. "Yes, but it's always picked a man and a woman to rule."

Gilbert waved him off and continued inspecting Arthur's things. "Just a coincidence."

Arthur's mouth dropped. Now he felt angry. "_You _are telling _me _that out of the hundreds of rulers throughout the start of Spades, they all just so happened to be a man and a woman? While the other suits were intermixing gender, Spades just so happened to be the only one that has had one man and one woman?"

Gilbert tossed a piece of paper over his shoulder. "Yep, that's about it."

Arthur wanted to rip his hair out. "What about the love thing? How come Spades is the only suit where the rulers fall in love?"

Gilbert sniffed something on the table. Deciding he didn't like it, he threw it over his shoulder. "Ugh, you Spadens are always so arrogant. Haven't you noticed the other Suits have special favors too? Spades is blessed with Love between their Royals which gives them the utmost in their rulers, the best that they could have, trust and bonds like no other. Diamond has riches. Remember back to history class. Have they ever had a famine? Run out of money? No, they haven't."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What about the other Suits?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I can't tell you. It'll change destiny." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Now!" Gilbert proclaimed, whirling around and clapping once. "What're you gonna do about the whole Alfred situation?"

Arthur felt like he'd been hit by a carriage. Everything was going too fast. "I'll have to talk to him."

"Hmm. About what?"

Arthur turned and faced the other wall. "About...my feelings for him. I have to convince him that he's just being the daft boy he is, and not thinking clearly."

Gilbert laughed. "Sounds good. When?"

Arthur shrugged. "Is he busy?"

Gilbert paused. He cocked his head, as if listening to a sound. "Hmm. Nope! He's in his room, feeling sorry for himself. His brother is there, trying to talk to him. But I can handle him."

Arthur felt determination set in. He was pretty sure it was the Joker's doing, tampering at his emotions with magic, but he didn't care anymore. "Take me to him."

**AND YEAH. That looks like a good place to stop for the day! Gilbert probably won't be appearing much after this. But it was fun while it lasted :")**

**Arthur asked a bit more important questions, so I hope you were paying attention! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Or...comments, as they are now called.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	12. Well And Long

Arthur felt a tug in his gut. At first it was simply that—a tug-but then it got worse. It turned painful—excruciatingly so. His vision was knocked out, he couldn't breath anymore. Right when he thought he was going to die, everything became clear and still. He heard pacing. A quiet worried voice. An anxious, loud voice. He looked around. The room was small and bland. It was cluttered with random items. There were two beds, a small writing desk, a three-legged stool, and a shelf. Besides that, the room was bare of furniture. But it made up for that with other items. Books and armor were lying on every available surface. Weapons, aprons, dirty clothes, small paintings, a map or two (or seven), letters, anything you could imagine was thrown about the room as if a hurricane had gone by.

Slowly, the two boys came into view. Matthew, ever calm and quiet, was sitting cross-legged on his bed, watching his brother pace back and forth. Alfred was tearing at his hair as he walked, occasionally punching the wall of bed (and causing quite the bit of damage.)

"I don't even know what to do anymore! I don't even know what I'm supposed to _feel! _None of this makes any sense!"

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but that was the time Gilbert and Arthur made their appearance. Instead, Matthew's mouth hung open and he stared at the pair.

"Yo there, Blondies!" Gilbert announced with a laugh, causing Alfred to whip around. "You!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Gil (to specify.)

The Joker laughed again. "The awesome me! Yeah! But sorry, kid. I'm here for your brother. Eyebrows over here is for you!" With that, Gilbert pushed forth a now terrified Royal. Then he waltzed over to Matthew, grabbed his arm, and disappeared in smoke.

Alfred tripped over himself. "Where's he taking Mattie?" He yelled.

"I...I'm sure he's fine. I really should remember to make him an archer already..."

Suddenly, Alfred backed up. "And you! Go away!"

Arthur tried not to feel hurt by that. "No! Alfred, I'm sorry. Please! I just want to talk!"

"No no no! I don't want to talk to you!" Alfred put his hands over his ears. Even when he was completely out of his element, terrified, and angry, he still somehow managed to act like a child. Arthur sighed. That's his Alfred. Somewhere, hidden beneath whatever emotions the two were feeling, he knew there was the Alfred that was still his best friend.

Arthur walked forward and grasped Alfred's arms, pulling them away from his ears and entertwining their fingers. "Alfred," he whispered.

Alfred looked up. His eyes looked like those of a caged animal's. They had bags under them, and were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I just...it's too much. It's like...the world caught up to me all at once and...this wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to get crowned in a year and fall in love with the King and grow old and forget about me. And I was gonna be an Ace and protect the Kingdom."

"But Alfred, most of those things will happen. You're going to protect the Kingdom. You'll do it better than anyone, I know. And in a year I will be crowned. As for falling in love with the King, well...I've already done that."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not! I love you, you idiot. I don't know why, I just do. Your corny jokes, your smile, how you care about everyone..." Arthur squeezed Alfred's hands. He was blushing up to his ears, looking at the floor.

"But! You're the Queen! You're smart and funny and lovely and _just so damn perfect."_

Alfred rubbed his thumb across Arthur's hand.

"You fool..." Arthur said. Then he picked up his head and stood on his tip-toes (when did Alfred get so tall?) He leaned forward and kissed him.

For a moment, Alfred didn't respond. It was like the world just stopped and Arthur was the only thing still going. Then it all came rushing back in and motion nearly knocked Arthur over. Alfred arms wrapped around him, his mouth started moving (very enthusiastically) and it was just _Alfred._

Just when Arthur collected his bearings enough to start pressing back, a laugh erupted behind them.

"Kesese~!"

Alfred and Arthur flew apart, both pinned to opposite walls, breathing hard, eyes wide.

Gilbert stood in the middle of the room with a blushing Matthew behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt! Kesesese~!"

Alfred was the first to reply. "Yes you did!" He cried angrily.

Arthur smoothed down his coat. "You know 'everything', remember? Bastard..."

"Kesesese~!"

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. But my birthday was on the 3rd, so I didn't write. Then it was Alfred's birthday and I was out celebrating. Then my wifi went out. Downside of living in the middle of the wood, I suppose. Thanks everyone for being patient!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	13. Delighting

Life became far better for the boys after that. Of course, things weren't easy. They were perfectly dreadful. What with Alfred having to "quit" the royal guards. That had gone down horribly. Alfred himself wasn't completely depressed, seeing as how he'd still be protecting his people, but his comrades were horrified.

"But Alfred! What about being an Ace?"

"You're the strongest man here!"

"No, stay! C'mon, Al!"

Alfred listened to them all, a mournful look on his face. These people were his friends. They were the people he'd trained with, ate with, cried to...He sucked in a deep breath. "Guys," he began, "It's been great being in the ranks. I'll never forget this place or any of the things it's taught me. I'll still see you guys around. I promise. Once a friend, always a friend. I promise I'm not giving up my dreams. I'm just changing perspectives. I'll still be working towards a goal, don't worry."

The soldiers all looked terribly sad and confused. "What's your new dream? Where are you going?"

Alfred smiled sadly. He couldn't lie to his friends. But he couldn't tell them the truth either. If he said he was going to be King, they would wonder what Arthur was. It would only be a matter of time before someone figured it out. Who knew what state the Kingdom would be in then. "You'll find out when I finish! I promise! You'll be so proud of me! And I'll do it the best I can, just you wait and see! This is my promise to you guys. No matter what crazy stuff happens in the future, I'm still loyal to you. I'll still do the best I can for you. Got it?"

The soldiers all started clapping. Though still confused, they were happy Alfred was still determined. They hoisted him up and started giving him their last goodbyes. "We'll miss ya, bud."

"Come back around and we'll have a quick mock-sword fight, alright?"

When Alfred left, his eyes were watering. His pocket felt too light without his badge inside of it.

He excused himself to his room for the rest of the day.

Arthur wasn't too worried. Alfred would need some space to adjust to his new life. Arthur understood that. Things were going to be slow. Change wasn't accepted well by the people of Spades. They liked tradition. They were proud of their history. Too proud. Arthur couldn't help but agree that sticking to the customs is easier. Yet, every time there has been a change, the end result has turned out to be grand. Change brings out new ideas and happiness. It brings people together and tears others apart. Spades was a pond. One half was warm, fish-filled water where people brisked happily and wondered at the plant-life. The other half was cold, murky water where snails and other bottom-feeders lurked. They peeked from behind the rocks and brown seaweed. They could not reach the top.

Change is what Spades needed to mi up the water. Instead of hot and cold, it becomes a pleasant warm. Plants spread. Animals grow. Life.

With his coronation coming in just a few months, Arthur was both excited and terrified for this change. Who knew what it would bring?

"Arthur," Yao said one day. "I have some good news." Arthur looked up from _The Complete History of Jokers _and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The Jack and Queen of Diamonds has been declared!"

Arthur almost dropped his novel. "What! At the same time?"

Yao chuckled, and handed Arthur a piece of paper. "Yes. It seems the two are siblings. The Jack is quite old to be crowned. He goes by the name of Vash, and he is twenty years old. He possesses the power to turn anything into gold with his touch. The Queen is very young. Twelve years old, actually. Her name is Lily. She can heal any wound, so long as it is not one of death."

Arthur blinked. "TWELVE YEARS OLD?" He shouted. "She is not fit to rule! How could Francis...I mean...this is..."

Yao frowned. "Arthur, you should be happy. Our standing ally has completed their Royals, and are now very powerful! Besides, as Queen, you will need to accept the differences in other kingdoms."

Arthur laid his forehead in his hands. "Oh!" Yao pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "And this is for you. From King Francis. I believe it is an invitation to the crowning. You will go, as will I. It is our duty." With that, Yao strode from the room.

Arthur unfolded the piece of paper and carefully read the words.

_Dear Eyebrows,_

_A little birdy told me everything. I think you know him. His name is Gilbert. Oh, this is wonderful! I can't wait to use this against you! Imagine the- _

_Well, I shouldn't give away my plans._

_Anyways, I King Francis of Diamonds, cordially invite you to the Royal crowning of blah blah blah all that Royal crap I've been writing for the past three hours. _

_Also, bring your little lover boy or you will regret it._

_Au revior, mon cher!_

_~Francis_

Arthur scowled. Francis had hell to pay for this. So did Gilbert, Joker or not.

**Super short, I know! But it looks like things might not go as slow as Arthur or Alfie want them to. Next chapter will be the coronation!**

**Also, sorry for not posting, but I was working on a Harry Potter AU USUK fic. Feel free to check it out. Someone requested it.**

**REQUESTS? You say! Yes! Requests! Just ask on my tumblr, and I'll be happy to write you something!**

**My tumblr, is of course, .com**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory **


	14. In Your Company

Of course, it would be fantastic to report that after Alfred and Arthur shared their kiss, they knew that they were completely in love and nothing could ever hurt their relationship e.g. dancing into the rainbow and getting married.

Unfortunately, if this were true, we wouldn't have much of a story, now would we?

Of course, every time Arthur looked at Alfred his heart beat a bit faster and he had to suppress a smile. But he was also constantly on edge. He was afraid of disappointing him when then were alone, and he was afraid of being together when they were with others. He couldn't look at him _like that _or touch his shoulder or give away that he was in love with him. Because the King (or in this case, Queen) fell in love with their appointed Royal. Not a former Royal Guard.

Alfred himself had no constraint. This wasn't too much of a problem, because it was quite possible for a ex-royal guard to fall in love with the future "King". Alfred had always been affectionate. No one batted an eyelash when he exclaimed "ARTIE!" and ran down the hallway to envelope the blonde in his arms. However, the rumors started spreading when Alfred "forgot" and pressed a quick kiss to Arthur's forehead one day. Of course Arthur went on quite the tangent, both right after the kiss and when they were alone.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU TWIT? Do you want the whole damn kingdom to know!"

Through all of this, though, Alfred and Arthur managed to get along. Now that Matthew was an archer (Arthur finally remembered to appoint him) Alfred found himself spending more time alone. Matthew, of course, knew everything. Along with Francis and Yao. But besides that, people were left in the dark. Alfred couldn't stay in the future King's room because

A) That was Arthur's room so as not to raise suspicion. And

B) That would like, totally give it away, dude!

So Alfred was given an old Representative's room. It was at the very back of the castle in the West Wing (which was barely used). Alfred felt himself becoming increasingly lonelier as time went on. He actually looked forward to classes with Jack Yao, just because it meant seeing a familiar face. He learned about the other Kingdoms, traditions, proper etiquette, economy, trading, the list went on and on. It wasn't all bad, though.

Arthur was very busy preparing for his duties once he would be crowned. But every Friday night they would sneak up to the West Tower and just sit and talk (and kiss, sometimes. Francis would be proud.)

Tonight was one of those nights. Alfred excitedly brushed back his hair and rushed down the hall. He only went past one guard, a friend of his named Toris. Toris was the appointed guard of the West Tower. He was quiet and orderly. He was also quite smart. Arthur thought he had figured them out already, but he hadn't breathed a word. Alfred was extremely grateful to him for this. "Hey Toris," he smiled.

"Hello, Alfred. It's a wonderful night for stargazing." Toris replied.

Alfred laughed. Of course. That's what they were doing. "Sure is. Well, I'll see you 'round, 'kay?"

"Of course, Alfred," Toris smiled, and Alfred turned to run up the stairs. "Oh, but Alfred," Toris whispered, pulling him back. "Arthur is already up there. He looked a little worried." Toris pulled a blue rose from underneath his armor. It was a bit crushed, but still beautiful. "Here," he pushed the rose into Alfred's palm. "Give this to him."

Alfred's hand closed around it. "You know, then?"

Toris smiled, and began pushing Alfred up the stairs. "Have I ever introduced you to my cousin Gilbert? I think you two would get along."

He pushed Alfred up the first step before the blonde could reply.

Alfred rushed up the stairs. _Toris knew? Well, he didn't seem freaked out! Maybe this will all work out after all!_

Alfred smiled as he clutched the flower. Yeah, everything would go perfectly.

He reached the top of the tower. A faint breeze ruffled his hair. Summer was almost over. They only had until Spring to enjoy life before Arthur was crowned Queen and all hell broke loose.

"Artie," Alfred breathed.

The future queen was dressed in a purple cloak, a dark blue vest and a white button-up. His pants managed to cling to his thighs. He stood up from where he was leaning on the railing and smiled at Alfred. His smile was dull. "Hello, love."

"Artie...are you okay? You seem sad." Alfred strode over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"No, Alfred. I'm not sad I'm just...worried. I got this in the mail a few weeks ago. The crowning is in one week, now. I don't know what to do anymore. I suppose...you'll have to come..."

Alfred took the paper in Arthur's hands. It was embroidered with gold diamonds and sealed with the wax stamp of their ally. It had to be important.

"Here, I'll trade you." Alfred said, pressing the rose into Arthur's hand. The future Queen's expression immediately softened and a short blush appeared on his cheeks. Little did Alfred know, the blue rose was the national flower of Spades and it meant love in times of trouble, courage, and beauty in darkness. Of course Arthur did know this and he threw his arms around Alfred. "Thank you, love."

Alfred placed a kiss to Arthur's head, blushing. He'd have to give Arthur flowers more often. Arthur pulled back and Alfred read the letter. It was from King Francis. Alfred swallowed and read it.

"...Gilbert told him? Wha- And Lily! Yao told me about her. Isn't she like, twelve? That's gross!"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, the Royals in Diamonds do not fall in love. That is only Spades."

"Oh. Right. I knew that!"

Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long monarchy.

**Okay. The next chapter with be the crowning. I promise. Really. And it will be longer. I've just had a bit or writer's block lately. I will get back on track! Promise!**

**OOOH. I intoduced Toris! He's important. Pay attention.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American.**

**-Mallory**


	15. Greensleeves Was All My Joy

It was amazing Yao didn't look twenty times his age. He always seemed to be pacing, eyebrows crinkled, chin scratched, shoulders hunched. He was getting on in his late years, but he didn't look more than forty. Arthur always admired the man's perfect projected image.

However, if the situation got any worse Arthur didn't know if Yao's aging would hold up.

"Alfred is not ready to show up at a Royal crowning! He's barely ready to hold the door open for people going to a royal crowning!" Yao quickened his pacing. Arthur watched him worriedly.

"Yao, there's not much we can do. Francis is a complete arsehole. He knows about my being the destined Queen. He doesn't quite understand the volume of this knowledge, but he knows it will upset me if it was revealed. He would not hesitate to inform all of the Kingdoms. Yao, we must bring him."

Yao tugged at his pony-tail and made a little "Ai-yah!" sound. He almost never lost his composure. Arthur briefly wondered how badly Alfred was doing in his lessons to make Yao act like this.

Knowing Alfred, it was probably quite horribly.

Arthur sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. Alfred. The git. Why him? For the hundredth time Arthur asked the magic, that of all people, why did it pick Alfred to be the King? He had no knowledge of tradition he payed no mind to manners and all he ever talked about was helping civilians. He was not fit to be King! He was probably better off as the Ace-

"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed. Why didn't he think of this sooner? "Yao, Alfred can come as the Ace! We don't have one now, so no one will question a strong young man escorting the future King as Ace! We can say he was recently appointed, and he's strong enough to dissolve any questions about his youth!"

Yao looked extremely relieved. "That's brilliant! Ai-yah! Where is Alfred? We have to practice!"

It turned out that they didn't need to practice at all. Of course, Alfred had been very worried about what could happen in Diamonds, but presented with the new plan he nearly jumped out of his shoes in excitement. "That's perfect!" He always wanted to be an Ace. Ever since he could talk, he went off about being an Ace. Of course, now that he was to be King he couldn't be one "for reals" but he could pretend to be the Ace! That way, his strange behavior would make sense to the guards!

Yao started going over the brief history of Aces and how they should act and be talked to according to status, but he needn't have started. Alfred rattled off the entire list of known Aces in Spades, he knew just how to walk, talk...he was the perfect Ace.

Too bad he was such a terrible King.

So they all packed and the next week they were off. Arthur had always hated carriages because they bumped around and they were cramped for hours. He hated being in them with other people, alone, with seven chickens (it had happened before.)

Yao used to tell him to hush and then bury his face in whatever book he was reading. Arthur didn't know why he even bothered to read. He knew most everything. His knowledge almost rivaled a joker's. Almost.

But somehow, this carriage ride changed from bad to hell with the addition of Alfred. He thought the idea of a carriage was amazing. He had seen them in town and thought them silly. Why not just ride _on _the horses like normal people? But now that he was in one he couldn't shut up about how totally awesome it was.

It went on like that for hours. Just when Arthur was about to pull out his dagger and stab him in the throat, love be damned, it was dinner time. The cabby stopped and watered the horses and let them graze, eating his sandwich. Yao brought out some boxes of cold rice and chicken, and Alfred shut up in favor of stuffing his face.

Arthur scrunched up his nose as he watched him. "Alfred that is no way for a future King to eat."

"Yesh, bud I'm an ace, yea?" Alfred asked with a quirky smile, his mouth full of food.

Arthur cast an apathetic look to Yao. He had to train this oaf? Why not just put a crown on a pig? It's be the same thing.

Dinner was over, and Alfred started talking again. This caused him to get into a fight with Arthur as the carriage lurched back into motion. It started about volume of voices but it ended with which color is the best color for flowers.

Arthur didn't even question it anymore.

Yao had long since joined the Cabby out in the cold night air to spare his ears, so there was no one to break up the fight or monitor the profanity. But when it did end, there was no one there to see the apologies.

"I'm sorry, Artie I didn't mean it." Alfred said, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Well, I meant most of what I said but I'm still sorry, you git." Arthur had replied, leaning his head against Alfred's chest. He'll never admit how much he liked being in Alfred's arms, his ear pressed against his toned chest to hear that slow and steady heart that sped up occasionally when Arthur did something unexpected. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. Whenever it was like this, just the two of them, cuddling alone in the dark, it felt like he wasn't the future Queen. He was just Arthur hugging just Alfred and being happy and untouched by reality.  
Arthur fell asleep in that delusion, and had the best dream he had ever dreamt, though he never could remember it once he woke up.

Maybe this was because he woke up to Yao's hand slapping them both on the back of their heads and his pointed "Ai-yah! Do you want the world to see you like this? What if I sent the Cabby to wake you?"

Alfred and Arthur detached themselves, but did so slower than they used to. They didn't want to let go. Not anymore.

But they had to, because when they looked behind Yao and out of the door, the great Castle of Diamonds glittered in the none-too-far distance.

All around them buildings shone with pristine economy. You couldn't walk five feet without running into a bank. Everything was white and silver, except for the occasional lily that was light blue. High-class people pranced about in fancy and in no-ways utilitarian clothing. Alfred swore he could see their pockets bulging with money.

The Spadens clambered out of the carriage, feeling very out of place due to their travel-wrinkled clothing and Alfred and Arthur's mused hair. They were quickly rushed into a large building by Diamond Guards.

The building had extensive chandeliers and gold and silver anything. The light blue carpets were anywhere one desired to walk. Plush seats held fat looking representatives and high-ups. Alfred didn't like it at all.

They were escorted the their rooms, at the very top floor. Alfred didn't understand how a building could be so tall. By the time they finally reached the top, Yao was pleading old-age and Arthur was pretending to be perfectly fine. But even Alfred could see he was out of breath.

The guards set down the bags, one of them throwing Alfred the same confused but grateful look that he had given him earlier when Alfred carried some bags himself.

"The Future King and Jack will be rooming here, the Ace shall room with the other Aces." A guard turned to Alfred. "The room is down at the very end of the hall."

Alfred smiled. "Sure, dude! Thanks for showing us!"

The guards all exchanged glances but smile politely and bowed. Aces were always so weird. "Of course. It was our pleasure. Good day, your majesties. Good day, Ace."

With that, they left. Arthur and Yao were too tired to yell at Alfred for his nontraditional ways. Yao simply warned him of the Club's Ace and retired to his room.

Arthur looked around, made sure there was no one in sight, gave him a quick hug, and left.

Alfred was left to venture down the prestigious hall. His appointed room wasn't too fancy. It was tradition for Aces to have duller rooms, as it was considered offensive to them to be so pampered while their troops were down in barracks. The room was still very big and sparsely decorated. There were four beds and four dressers. Three people were already chatting away.

Well, they weren't really "chatting".

One of them had curly brown hair and green eyes—somewhat similar to Arthur's but too dark to be his, really. He was trying to hug a red-tinged brunette that had an odd curl protruding off the side of his head. He was shouting furiously about how he "hated coming to these stupid events because you're here!"

The last person was a female. She was strikingly beautiful, in a horrific kind of way. He long grey-blonde hair had a black bow in it to match her black uniform. Her face was so cold and stony it neutralized her beauty. Alfred wanted to duck under a table a the sight of her. He understood why she was an Ace.

"Oh! Hello there, mi amigo!" The curly brown-haired man greeted after being pushed off of the other man. "Are you the new Ace of Spades? Wow! I heard we're the first to meet you! You're pretty young, eh?"

Alfred matched the man's over-excited smile with him own. "Yeah! I'm Alfred, nice to meet you!"  
The man heartily shook Alfred's hand. "No to meet you, Alfred! I'm Antonio. That's Lovino over there. He's being grumpy. And tha-"

Suddenly, the woman was right in front of Alfred. "And I am Natalya."

Alfred flinched. "Yeah...Hey!"

Antonio looped an arm over Alfred's shoulder's and led him deeper into the room. "We already called these beds, so you can get that one in the corner. Just put yourself wherever! Make yourself feel welcome!"

Alfred smiled and dumped his bag on the bed, but came back to the middle of the room where a small conference table sat. He took a seat beside Lovino. "So, who is from what Suit?" He asked.

Antonio laughed. "Right! I forgot how young you are! I'm the Ace of Diamonds. I'm pretty close with King Francis. He appointed me the second he was crowned."

"I'm the Ace of Hearts." Lovino started grumpily, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes to the floor. "I'm the new Jack's brother, but I was Ace before he was Jack. The idiot."

Then the cold melodic voice of Natalya started. "And I am Ace of Clubs, obviously. I will have no nonsense from you, Spaden. My brother is King Ivan and I am completely devoted to him."

Alfred noted the creepy sparkle in her eyes when she said the King's name.

"...yeah. Well, it's great to meet ya'll! I'm pretty close with Artie—I mean Future Que-King Arthur, so I guess that's why I was appointed so young. Oh, and I'm also pretty strong." Alfred scratched at the back of his head. He hated bragging.

"Oh?" Antonio asked. "You think you're really strong? How about and arm wrestling contest?"

Alfred didn't think it was a very good idea. But Natalya was giving him such a disrespectful stare and Lovino looked repulsed by him. So he figured—why not?

"Sure." He put his elbow on the table lightly, Antonio mirrored him and they clasped hands. "Lovi, you say when."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "When."

Antonio began tugging on Alfred's hand. Alfred hadn't really been paying attention, so it lurched back a few inches. But then he said "Oh, crap! Sorry!" and started pushing back.

He misjudged his strength and accidentally punched Antonio's hand through the entire table. It was wood, but it was probably really expensive and now there was a huge hole in it.

"Sorry!" Alfred exclaimed, releasing Antonio's hand and wincing when he saw there was blood on his knuckles. "I didn't-I mean, I wasn't really paying attention and-"

"Quit your rambling," Natalya shushed.

"Yeah, mi amigo! That was awesome! No wonder you're an Ace!"

Lovino grunted.

Alfred smiled. Alright. Maybe this would work.

**Hi guys! I hope I'm doing better with this. I'm testing out some new stuff in my writing, so if you could give me any critique it'd be awesome!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! You guys rock!**

**-Mallory**


	16. Greensleeves Was My Delight

Of course by now Arthur was used to the dreaded Royal gatherings. They were rre, but ever since "peace" fell over Deck, there had been more and more of them. Especially with the new monarchs coming in, more crowning had occurred. Arthur had yet to go to a crowning. King Ludwig and Queen Kiku of Hearts had been crowned before Arthur was deemed old enough to represent Spades. Jack Feliciano had not wished to have a public crowning. Clubs never invited other Suits to their Kingdom unless absolutely vital.

Diamonds was a bit different. Being the richest of all the kingdoms, they liked to flaunt their wealth. Any opportunity to do so they were sure to invite everyone from any land to watch. Even in times of war they would often draw a temporary truce to remind their enemies (and allies) how well-off they were.

Arthur sighed as he entered the castle like he had done so many times before, Yao at his side. Arthur might have hated King Francis but Diamonds was a very important ally. Their military was about as strong as a stack of hay, but their money provided the best weaponry. So Arthur gritted his teeth and managed a smile.

He scanned the crowd. There were pompous representatives and people of court. He was almost sure he spotted a crown belonging to Hearts, but he ignored that for now. He was looking for someone else.

"Ohonhon~! Bonjour, Arthur!"

Speak of the Devil.

Francis was at his side, grinning broadly. Probably because the last time Arthur was here he swore to decapitate the King with his new Queenly powers.

But Arthur was not crowned yet, and his powers were still weak and underused. Francis would pay double time when he was crowned.

"Could you not have let me be for just a few moments?" Arthur cried.

Francis laughed, and waved a bit to Yao, who was staring at him with distaste. "I just came to make sure you carried out my little...ah, bargain. But seeing as you have neglected to do so, I have an announcement to make..." Francis rubbed his hands together and grinned with uncontainable glee.

"Don't you dare, you filth!" Arthur growled, tugging Francis back by his collar. "I'll have you know that I did in fact bring Alfred! He's just not with me at the moment."

Francis looked a bit disappointed, but he lifted a finely shaped eyebrow anyway. "Oh? Where is he?"

"Right here!" Alfred said happily. Arthur almost jumped out of skin. How the hell does he keep appearing...

Three other people were behind Alfred. Arthur briefly recognized two of them as the Ace of Hearts and Diamonds (oh god. That Ace of Diamonds...he was a horrid git.) He took the third, a woman, as the Ace of Clubs.

Francis returned Alfred's smile, although his had far more finesse and a double meaning. "Ohoho! So you are the...Ace?"

Arthur coughed. But Alfred just nodded and cocked his head back a bit, to show his uniform that Yao had given him. "That's me! Nice ta meet 'ya, King, sir." Alfred held out his hand.

Francis shook it, but Alfred really did have strength in him! He nearly ripped off his limb! Wait—strength.

"You have quite the muscle," Francis commented. Behind Alfred, Antonio spoke up. "_Si! _He pushed my hand through a wooden table! Natayla measured, the table was four inches thick!"

Arthur did a double take, spluttering, "_What?" _

Francis just looped his arm across Arthur's shoulders. "Surely you knew of your Ace's superior strength, and that is why you appointed him, oui? Anyhow, what are we doing standing around? We have a party to attend!"

With that, Arthur cast one last look at Alfred before being dragged away by the horrid King of Diamonds.

Alfred tried not to let the jealousy that flared up in him take over his mind as he watched Francis drag Arthur away. But it was expected for two Royals of allied Kingdoms to hang around each other. It was not expected, however, for the Ace to push the King off of a future king, scream obscenities and then whisk the aforementioned future Queen off onto an awaiting stallion where he would then passionately make out with the Royal. No. That was not expected at all. So Alfred couldn't do it. But he did consider it.

"So, mi amigo," Antonio began, holding a struggling Lovino to his side, "I suppose this is your first Gathering? We should introduce you to everyone!"

"_Everyone?" _Alfred repeated, looking around at the packed hallway. And it was just the hallway! He could only imagine what it was like in the ballrooms and sitting areas.

"Well, _si. _We have three days before the actual crowning, and then the last Dinner and Dance after the crowning. Besides, we won't show you to _everyone. _Just the fun people!"

Alfred stared around him, then back to Antonio and the now cursing Lovino. Natayla was behind the pair, looking bored. "Well, why not?"

Then Alfred was lost in a sea of faces. They all seemed to blend into one another. Only the very fun people stood out. He met one crazy little boy who smiled at him and asked him why he was not wearing his 'special hat'. "What hat?" He had asked him. He just winked, put a finger to her lips, and drifted away. Alfred watched him go, thinking that his eyebrows looked very familiar...

He met countless snooty "big wigs" that he didn't care for at all. They only wanted to know how much money he had and which university he went to and who his parents were. He never answered them, he always gave Antonio their _look. _Antonio would make an excuse and take him away.

Alfred briefly met the Royals. He had already seen Francis, so he just nodded to him. Arthur was next to him, punching his in the arm repeatedly. Yao appeared to be drinking, eyes heavy. But the person next to Yao was what worried Alfred. He felt his hackles immediately raise. He couldn't have been more than twenty five years old, but his face and body was to intimidating he could have been a mountain. His crown was black, with clubs set into it. Who had a _black _crown? That was just freaky, dude! The King looked up to see who was staring at him, and his purple eyes flashed. Alfred watched his face as it contorted into a small recognition, then confusion, and then blank. "Hello there..._Ace _of Spades."

Alfred did not like this man at all. However, he was distracted when a young lady suddenly attached to his side. "Hello!" She greeted. Her crown was normal, silver with club-shaped emeralds set into it.

"Um...Hello, Queen of Clubs."

She laughed, and detached herself. "Oh please, I hate formalities. Just call me Eliza. You're Alfred, right?" She smiled at him. Why were her eyes sparkling like that? Alfred nodded dumbly. She was creeping him out. She was staring at him like she had found a particularly interesting artifact, and she was trying to figure out what the people from the old times used it for. "Oh, it will be a pleasure working with you in the _future._"

Alfred was confused. "Yeah, of course, Eliza."

She left. Antonio introduced him to someone who looked very familiar. In fact, he was almost an exact duplicate of Lovino. His curl was on the wrong side of his head, though, and his slightly lighter hair was adorned with a small gold crown, a single ruby heart on the front. "Ve~! Hello, Ace! I'm Feliciano! And hi, brother!"

Alfred smiled. He kind of liked this guy. "Hey, man. Nice ta met ya."

Feliciano nodded at him. "Ve~ Yeah! Have you met Luddy? He's my King! Luddy? Where are you?"

A tall blonde appeared at the Jack's side. "Please, Feliciano. Just stop screaming that."

The man was also intimidating, but in a different way. He seemed very serious, his crown was gleaming in cleanliness, sliver with five hearts around it. "Good day, Ace of Spades. I am King Ludwig of Hearts."

Alfred dipped his head a bit.

Next came the Queen. Alfred was super excited to meet the Queen because, hey, he was a male Queen! To all the other kingdoms, that was no biggy, but Alfred thought it was totally awesome! The queen was kinda small (like Artie) and reserved (not like Artie.) He nodded to Alfred. "Hello, Ace. I am Queen Kiku of Hearts."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, hey! I'm Alfred!" Kiku looked a bit taken aback at Alfred's enthusiasm, but he smiled a bit at stepped away.

Then Alfred was off again. There were more faces, then there was food. "Food" is used very loosely there. It was not just food. It was heaven wrapped in bacon. And there was piles of it. Everywhere. You couldn't walk ten feet without bumping into yet another platter of Happiness with cheese.

By the time Antonio deemed it okay to introduce him to more people, he was stuffed.

More faces, and then he found himself in a patio outside the castle. It was suddenly night and the place was lit with wonderful lanterns and delicious scented candles. There was strange but pretty music in the background, and Antonio left to dance with Lovino. Alfred danced with Natalya but he was too focused on not stepping on her toes (for fear of death) to have any fun. Of course he had no idea how to dance. He was used to the jumping fast-paced of folk dancing back at home. Not...the regulated, stiff slow stuff. It was boring.

Of course that could have been because he _really _wanted to be dancing with Arthur, but he wasn't around. After Natalya left, someone else grabbed Alfred's hand. "'sup, Kid?"

Gilbert was in front of him, wearing a black suit with checked white trimmings. He began dancing, but it was different from the rest. It was faster, more Alfred's style. He didn't even touch Alfred, except for on the shoulder from time to time. Alfred liked this way of dancing.

"How's you and Eyebrows?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred pursed his lips. "I dunno," he admitted. "I mean, sure I love him and stuff and it's awesome whenever we kiss. But...it's like, we never see each other and it's driving me insane. He's always hiding and stuff and I half just want him to be crowned already so we can stop this make-believe and I can hug him without worrying what other people think."

Gilbert nodded. "It's gonna get worse before it gets better, kid. Sorry to tell you. Spaden Royals are really attracted to each other. Usually once they meet they're inseparable and you'll start getting these weird feelings and all that romantic shit." Gilbert shrugged through his dancing. "Yeah. It's gonna suck. A lot. I could tell you more, but I'm not gonna." Gilbert smirked. "But anyway, Kid, here's the deal. You gotta pick up the slack that Arthur's gonna leave. Ya gotta be the hero or whatever. Deal?"

Alfred lifted his eyebrow. "...kay."

"Cool." Gilbert grinned, and stopped dancing. "Well it's been fun, Kid, but I gotta split. I'm looking for Eyebrows number Two. Crazy Kid. See you...you know. Later."

Then the Joker was gone.

How come every time Alfred talked to Gilbert he felt more confused?

**THERE WERE SO MANY HINTS**

**SO.**

**MANY.**

**HINTS.**

**I love foreshadowing! Anyway, Alfred got to meet everyone! Arthur was kidnapped! Kinda...**

**Sorry that there wasn't much USUK in this. It's kinda a filler chapter for now.**

**I love critique.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	17. Greensleeves Was My Heart Of Gold

As an Ace Alfred wasn't expected to do much. Aces were militaristic authorities. They were known for not following the "proper" etiquette, which suited Alfred just fine. When everyone was supposed to sit still and be quiet, the Aces would sit in the corner and talk about old wars and weapons. When it was time to eat the Aces helped themselves to whatever they wished, no matter who was in the way. They stayed out passed curfew, they overslept, they behaved downright poorly.

Alfred loved it. It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be and so much more. Antonio was becoming a fast friend, and Lovino was on his way too. If only he would stop calling him a bastard.

Natalya still creeped him out, but she said that he was "tolerable in the smallest degree" so Alfred figured that meant they were friends.

The more time he spent with his new-found comrades, the less he thought about Arthur. There wasn't an ache in his heart at night. When he saw him around the castle he didn't have to ask Antonio to take him somewhere else. Before, Alfred could barely hold back.

Now he was an Ace. He lied to everyone else, and now he was lying to himself. And the lies you tell yourself almost always find a way to become true.

It was the day of the crowning. The Spaden Royals had been in Diamonds for almost a week, being lavishly spoiled in every possible way. However, Alfred had barely spent more than a few moments with Arthur.

And unlike Alfred, Arthur was hurting.

It used to be okay, the separation. Because whenever Alfred saw him he would have that look in his eyes, that promised Arthur he loved him and missed him. But recently, that look has been fading. Alfred had become far too casual. As if he didn't miss Arthur at all.

This was confirmed when Gilbert paid a visit to Arthur late one night.

Arthur had been minding his own business in his room, reading a book, when Gilbert appeared next to him in his bed. Arthur screamed and threw up the book, hitting Gil in the nose.

"Ow! Dammit, Eyebrows! Calm down!" The Joker growled, clutching at his nose.

"You scared the living hell out of me! What...What are you doing here?"

Gilbert sighed and rolled off the bed. He straightened his nose with a small _crack _and turned to face Arthur. "There's been an emergency," he told Arthur. "_She _changed Fate, and Fate is not happy."

"Huh? She? What do you mean 'changed fate'?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, as if Arthur should know this already. "The Queen of Clubs! She...well, something was supposed to happen between you and Alfred but she tampered with it!"

Arthur perked up. "Queen Elizabeta? How? What did she change?"

Gilbert started pacing. "She has the power to change...certain things. In relationships. I can't go into much detail, you're not even supposed to know this. She...tampered with Alfred. His feelings. It's gradual, but Arthur, he's falling out of love with you."

Arthur stared at Gilbert. At first it didn't process. Things...that sort of thing can't happen. It just...Arthur flung himself out of the bed and stormed up to Gilbert. "You're lying, that's not true! I'm the Queen and he's the King, the Magic makes us love each other! It's...it's our gift!" Arthur squeezed the Joker's shoulders.

Gilbert looked down at the blonde, and his eyes softened. "Eyebrows...Arthur...It's just not that simple. I can't explain anything, you wouldn't understand. The Magic works in strange ways, sometimes even Fate is overpowered by it. But...Arthur...you need to fix this. You have to get Alfred back the old fashioned way. The Magic brought you together once. It made you feel that way. But now it's your turn. _You _have magic Arthur. In you. Time to use it."

Arthur's hands slipped off of the Joker's shoulders. "How? Th-then everyone will know I'm Queen..."

Gilbert smiled sadly. "Yeah, but sometimes you have to sacrifice your comfort for the things you want."

Arthur blinked. "I..." tears started to prick at his eyes. "But its...Alfred...it's not supposed to..."

Gilbert clapped his hand over Arthur's arms. "You can do this, Kid. I know you can. Oh, one last tip. Don't trust anyone from Clubs."

With that, Gilbert's hand left Arthur's arm, and he disappeared in a cloud of gray.

So of course when Arthur was seated with the other Royals the next day he wasn't a very happy person. Francis, (he never thought he'd say this) was luckily on his left, Yao on his right. But he could still see Queen Elizabeta, smiling at everyone from afar.

That bitch.

Arthur probably would have strangled her right then, but the sound of trumpets broke his concentration. Up on the very high stage, two people emerged. The one on the left was the jack. He was adorned with so many fabrics Arthur could barely distinguish if he was fat or thin. He had shoulder length blonde hair, as was the fashion in Diamonds. His eyes held the same no-nonsense look to them as the King of Hearts. His head was high.

On the right was a very young girl. She had two long braids trailing down her shoulders, and she was smiling ever so gently, Arthur almost felt his worries melt away. No wonder she had the power to heal.

Antonio was on the stage, a crown in each hands.

"Friends, Enemies, citizens, _you," _he began, smiling wonderfully, "today is a joyous occasion in the Kingdom, or Royals are ready to be crowned! They have passed the tests and their powers are ready to peak. May they guide our country through times of peace and times of war, we shower them with good fortune so that it may undo unto us. I, Antonio Carriado Fernandez, Crown Lily of Diamonds as our Queen!"

With the final word, Antonio placed a sparkling crystal crown atop of Lily's head. She curtsied.

"And with similar respect, I crown Vash of Diamonds as Jack!"

Arthur didn't get a good look at his crown because doves were released the moment Antonio said "Jack". They swarmed up, cooing respectively.

Then music started playing, people sprung up, and food appeared on tables.

Arthur stood up too, his eyes searching. He saw him, next to the stage, clapping Antonio on the back.

Arthur rushed over. "Alfred!"

Alfred whirled around. "Oh, hey there, Arthur! Long time no see. Where ya been, bro?"

Arthur flinched. "_Bro?" _He repeated.

Alfred laughed and bowed. "Excuse me, _your royal majesty."_

Arthur clenched his fists. It was worse than he thought. He thought he still had more time. How did this happen so quickly? How did he not notice? "Alfred, please, can I speak to you in private?"

"Um, yeah, sure dude. But can we grab something to eat first? I'm starved."

Alfred began to make his way over to the nearest plates of food, but Arthur grabbed his sleeve. His eyes were watery. "_No, Alfred. _We can't get food first."

Alfred must have seen Arthur's distress. He looked back to Antonio with an expression that read _sorry, let me take care of this. I'll be right there._

Arthur's heart constricted. He led Alfred through the castle, not hearing his many complaints. He pushed him into his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it soon after. Once he was sure they were alone, he burst into tears.

"Whoa!" Alfred gasped. "Why the water works, dude?"

This only made Arthur cry harder. _His _Alfred, the one that was in love with him, would have curled him up in his arms and shushed him and kissed him until the tears stopped.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, his vision blurry. "_Sh-she's messing with your head, Alfred."_

Alfred looked confused. "Huh? Messing with my head?"

"A-al..."

Arthur buried his face in his hands. He could tell him. He wouldn't believe a word. This wasn't his Alfred, not anymore. Arthur was an idiot for thinking he could just change things automatically.

"N-nevermind!" Arthur yelled. "J-just forget it! Forget everything! You already forgot the most important thing to me, why stop now?"

"Arthur, what are you talking abo-"

"Get out!" Arthur screamed.

Alfred blinked. "What are yo-"

"OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW, ALFRED!"

Arthur watched Alfred's back for the first time. He found himself wondering if he'll ever see it again.

**PLOT TWIST!**

**I know. I know.**

**Calm down.**

**Don't be mad at me. Things were just getting a little too boring for me and I had to spice it up. I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked reading it. **

**DON'T WORRY! Elizabeta is not evil. No one is. They all have their reasons for doing what they did. **

**I appreciate any and all critique!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	18. Your Vows

As Alfred grew worse, Arthur grew more determined. There was never a better push than loneliness. Francis didn't understand why his old friend locked himself in his room for hours, practicing his magic. He didn't understand why Arthur muttered every time someone from Clubs stopped by, or why he was spending an increasing amount of time following Elizabeta.

Arthur barely focused on anything else. He was on a mission. Of course, the moment he stopped his mourning, he realized this was something far more than losing Alfred.

This was Clubs.

And they were attacking.

As the last day approached, and diamonds was having it's final feast, Arthur was in his room, pacing.

He closed his eyes and stopped. His heart was hammering in his chest. He controlled his breathing to slow and even gasps.

He could feel it.

He never really noticed it before, the magic. It had always been with him, resting in his chest just below his heart. It was like some sort of muscle. And like a muscle, it had the ability to grow bigger and stronger. With Arthur's constant and risky practice, it had.

It was thrumming powerfully. In the dark behind his eyelids, he could see it's glowing fingers stretching outward.

He pushed them further. They obeyed. Now he could sense the bed table beside him, he could see it illuminated in the dark. He pushed the magic out until it was covering the room. The whole place hummed with energy. Certain things were brighter than others.

The mirror on the wall, the Spaden symbols on his clothes, the blue rose he had transformed earlier.

As Arthur was feeling his surroundings, he felt his energy drain. Using his magic, just like using a muscle, was very tiring. He could feel his energy drop. His head began to ache. The room flickered. Then, Arthur snapped open his eyes and gasped.

He dropped to the floor and placed a hand over his racing heartbeat.

There was no way he would ever succeed in magic if he was so weak. He couldn't _see _anything. He couldn't do anything.

He couldn't make Alfred love him.

This wouldn't do.

Arthur was ready to join the game that Elizabeta had kindly started.

He picked himself up slowly, and walked over to the door. He had a few people to talk to.

"Queen Elizabeta, might I have a word?"

"Who calls?" Her soprano voice asked through the door.

"Arthur of Spades."

There were footsteps, and the door snapped open to reveal a sweetly smiling Queen. "Of course, darling! Come in, come in, sit down. And please, just call me Eliza."

Arthur did as he was asked. The past week had taught him that Elizabeta was most certainly playing a game with him. She was all tight smiles and compliments.

That was fine.

Arthur was quite good at games too.

"I leave tomorrow," Arthur told her. "Back to Spades with my Jack and my _Ace."_

"Ah? Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to see you go. We could have had so much more fun in _the future._"

Eliza was seated across from Arthur in a plush green armchair, smiling gracefully. Arthur mirrored her in a stiff fashion. "Ah, the future. You seem so fond of it."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Yes. There is so much _promise. _I can't help but have a certain _fight _for it."

Arthur shifted in his seat. "What unique wording." He remarked.

Elizabeta just faked innocence. Arthur felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He felt the Magic jump in his chest.

He spread it outward. Eliza was so close. He felt his energy draining, but he couldn't give up now. He was staring right into the Queen's eyes. He would find her.

The magic brushed her, and unlike most times, it stuck. Suddenly, in Arthur's mind's eye, Eliza was glowing. She was the brightest thing he'd ever seen. She had Magic too. But it was spread through her entire body, yet still centered in her chest. It was humming powerfully. With horror, Arthur realized it was _on _him. She was using it on him.

She was changing their relationship.

He cut off her magic as soon as he could, and suddenly he felt the knot in his stomach disappear. But with the loss of that pain came another great pain. Arthur's head throbbed.

Eliza's face suddenly became confused, as if she noticed what Arthur had done. "Is it...hot to you?" She asked him.

He just shook his head. He didn't trust his voice to be steady now.

His Magic streamed upwards, and it was now resting on her forehead. With a horribly painful throb throughout his entire body, Arthur sent his magic into her head.

**...**

It was dark. Everything hurt.

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes. The faint light burned them.

"Arthur? Are you awake?" A man's voice asked. Arthur blinked the water out of his eyes and stared at him. It was Yao. He looked tired and worried. "Are you okay? You fainted, ai-yah. What happened?"

Arthur's hand drifted to his head. It was throbbing horridly. As if something extra was in it, and there wasn't enough room. It was pressing at the walls of his skull. Arthur groaned again. "How long was I out?" is voice was gravelly.

"Two days."

Arthur's eyes flew open. "_Two days?" _he repeated, ignoring the ripping sensation that ran through his dry throat. He looked around the room. It was _his _room. He was in Spades.

And Elizabeta was gone.

"Ai-yah, Arthur. You gave us a scare. We had to leave diamonds to return to the castle. Our doctor took care of you then."

Arthur tried to think around his pounding skull. If it would just stop for _five minutes _he could sort everything out. But it continued like a marching army.

"Alfred," Arthur croaked. "He...do you know? Was he worried? Where is he?"

Yao blinked. "He is with his brother, believe they are training. Do...do I know what?"

Arthur gasped for air. His chest felt heavy. He was so cold. "Eliza, the Queen," he chocked. "What...what are her powers?"

The Jack leaned over Arthur's bed and felt his head, tutting slightly. "She can manipulate relationships. She can slowly make people fall in love or become enemies. She can give trust or take it away. However the process is gradual, so it appears to be a normal relationship." Yao's brow tightened. "Why do you ask, aru?"

Arthur's eyebrows dipped. "She's manipulated Alfred." He informed the Jack. "Alfred is no longer in love with me."

Yao's mouth dropped. "No," he whispered. "She..." he looked around the room as if something would jump out and eat them any minute. "She does not know what she had done."

**Hey guys. Sorry this is so short but I have a bad case of writers block. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	19. You've Broken

Queen Elizabeta of Clubs strode down the granite hallway. Her back was still aching, as it had been ever since she tried to spell Arthur. She supposed he was the Queen for a reason, even if he chose not to admit it. She stopped in front of a small desk and looked throughout the hallway. She didn't really need to, as it was almost always lonely in the Clubs castle. Once she was sure she was alone, she reached under the small desk and pressed a button.

A horrid screeching sound was heard and part of the wall detached itself from the rest. It drew back to reveal a torchlit hall. Eliza took a deep breath and entered the room.

After a few minutes of walking down the seemingly never-ending hallway, it grew wider and revealed a fireplace with a few couches and armchairs around it.

There was King Ivan, and there was the Jack.

They had chose not to announce the Jack for strategic purposes. Everyone knows that the Royals grow more powerful once they are complete, and Spades would become suspicious of them.

"Ivan, Roderick," Eliza greeted with a nod of her head as she took a seat next to the Jack.

"Are you feeling well, Eliza? You were quite sickly after the run-in with Arthur." The Jack asked.

Eliza nodded. "Yes, I'm better. But I didn't put a spell on him. He blocked me before I could even reach his heart. And then...he stole some of my memories."

Ivan sat up straighter. "Which ones?"

Eliza bowed her head. "Luckily some unimportant ones. Like eating dinner with Jack Feliciano, things like that. But..." she trailed off. "If he recovers the memories, then there is one that might destroy our entire plan."

Roderick looked worried, but Ivan remained smiling in that scary way of his. "Which memory was that?"

Eliza's brow creased. "It was when that stupid Joker came to visit me. He warned me that I couldn't change fate, that the magic wouldn't let me. He said everything happens for a reason." Eliza paused and took a shuddering breath. "I argued with him. I told him that fate is cruel and...in our conversation I revealed a few things that could prove our plan...and..."

Elizabeta buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Roderick softly rubbed circles into her back for some sort of comfort, and Ivan's face fell. "Do not worry, Queen. There is a chance he won't remember at all."

…

Arthur's headache had been getting worse for the past week. Sometimes he would simply confine himself to his room and lie there in agony. As his headache grew worse, his relationship with Alfred lessened. He had not talked to the boy in three days. He certainly wasn't wooing him under the stars as he had planned. Yao kept him updated. Apparently Alfred was spending time with Matthew, training. They were both showing some promise, but Yao was too concerned about the state of the Kingdom to worry about that.

Love between Royals was the Magic's gift to the entire kingdom. It inspired the people to love, it inspired loyalty and forgiveness, and peace. And though the Kingdom did not know they had lost the love, it was almost as if they could sense it. The Magic had strange ways, as did Fate, and the crime spiked. Illegal trading had never been so big, a drought was starting in the east, and everything was falling to shreds. There was no time for wooing, there was only here and now.

But with Arthur's horrid state of mind and Alfred's ignorance to boot, Yao could only see one escape.

"We must crown you Queen."

Arthur was bedridden once again, and his eyebrows had adapted into an ever-wincing state. "Q-queen? Why? Why now?"

"Once you become Queen, your power will increase. Perhaps you would be able to charm Alfred, or relieve him of his charm, and then..." Yao trailed off.

Arthur grumbled. "I...my health has not been fantastic lately, Yao. I don't think I could take a ceremony."

"We will only invite our allies! And the announcement will be made after you have a crown on your head. Then you will far more powerful!"

Arthur tried to think about it. However, he hadn't been able to do much thinking lately. He supposed that Yao understood what was going on, and had made the best decision. After all, he was the smartest man in Deck. "I...alright, Yao. Anything to get Alfred back."

…

Matthew was running alongside his brother as they had taken to doing before training. "So," he breathed. "How is Arthur doing?"

Matthew felt proud of himself for finally referring to the future King as "Arthur" without stuttering. However, Alfred did not give him the reaction he was expecting. Instead, his face turned into confusion, and he made a small exasperated noise in the back of his throat. "I don't know. I haven't really seen him lately."

Now it was Matthew's turn to be confused. "Really? Why? You haven't been very busy. Don't you miss him?"

Alfred looked ahead of them, at the dirt road they were jogging on. "No...not really."

"But...Last time you away from him for two days you wouldn't stop talking about him! He's all you ever talked about. And come to think of it...you haven't mentioned him in ages! Did you two get into a fight?"

Alfred shook his head slowly. "No...I mean, before we left Diamonds he was acting a little weird but other than that...not really."

Matthew was very confused. "O-oh..."

He too looked ahead at the road. And just for a moment, he thought he saw a familiar pale figure, staring at him with sad red eyes.

...but that was probably just his imagination.

**FORESHADOWING**

**BUM BUMBUUUUUM**

**Eliza has a very sad back story, one that we'll get to later. Soon Diamonds will be returning, and Francis will bring something special.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	20. Like My Heart

That conversation with Matthew had really gotten Alfred thinking. Maybe...Arthur just wasn't so wonderful anymore. Besides, it never really made sense to the blonde boy why Arthur loved him. And now...Alfred wasn't quite sure why he returned that feeling. Arthur was loud. He was always nagging him about one thing or another. He almost never smiled. He couldn't cook, his eyebrows were huge, and their relationship was so hard to maintain. Arthur had duties as future Queen. He had too much on his shoulders. Alfred didn't want that on his shoulders too! The thought of so much responsibility scared him. Arthur spent countless nights hunched over a desk and muttering about economics or allies. He became bitter and irritable, and sometimes even detached. Alfred didn't want that to be him. But Yao was dead-set on declaring him King. And so when Yao took him aside one morning and told him that Arthur was to be declared Queen of Spades early, fear seized Alfred's heart.

Alfred knew it was only a matter of time before a crown was sitting on his head. He would be bound to a life with a man he did not love, and duties he didn't want. So he wrote a quick note to his brother and packed his possessions. He knew exactly where he was headed. Far away from Spades, away from the place that wanted to wrap an iron fist around his freedom. He hoped on his horse and stole into the night.

…

Francis received a letter that morning. It was short and simple, but clearly written by his dear friend in Spades. Arthur's neat handwriting seemed too neat, as if Arthur had been hesitant to write it. However, Francis knew the note was important because it was dated only two days ago, which is the fastest one could deliver a letter from one of their capitols to the other. Francis read the short message aloud to his empty room.

_Dear Bastard,_

_I, Arthur Kirkland of Spades cordially invite both you and you new-found Queen and Jack to my coronation. The ceremony will be small, and you are warned not to bring any other guests. _

_-Not- Yours,_

_Arthur Kirkland, future Royal of Spades._

Francis chuckled at the note, so obviously written by the fiery Spaden. However, just as Francis was about to toss the note away in favor of packing for his journey to Diamond's allied country, he noticed at the bottom of the note, a very small symbol. He hadn't seen that symbol in years. It was used only in the Great War of Deck, to communicate information that Heart and Club spies could not see. It was a small purple dot next to a similar silver one. It was outlined in gold. It was small, simplistic, and not all that noticeable.

But Francis knew it held power like no other. He tapped it with his finger and said in his native tongue of Diamonds: "I,King Francis, declare that I am alone and under oath. I will not reveal any information Queen Arthur shall present to me in this message, for if I shall, consequences will be fatal."

The moment Francis spoke the last word of the spell he was taught the moment he was elected as future King, the dots grew bigger. Francis dropped the paper in shock and marveled as the gold outline formed a familiar silhouette. The purple and silver dots filled it so it became three-dimensional. Francis' jaw dropped when Arthur fully appeared. He was standing right there in his room, looking tired and pale.

The amount of magic it must have taken Arthur to form this message must have been great. Francis felt some begrudging respect for the large-browed Royal.

"Francis," Arthur said. His voice was raspy, but it was clearly there. Francis opened his mouth to welcome Arthur to Diamonds or to ask him to sit down (he looked ghastly) but Arthur continued speaking. "Don't try to talk to me, you fool. I'm not actually here." Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. But you need to know that Alfred has fallen out of love with me. Even you know that is nigh impossible for a Royal of Spades. This work was done by Elizabeta, and I think Clubs is planning something. Francis, you need to come to Spades immediately. I fear a war ahead of us, and you maybe in danger too. I-"

Suddenly, Arthur fell to his knees. He gasped for air. He had reached a limit in his magic. The image vanished, leaving only two small ink stains on Francis' lush carpet.

Francis could not call his carriage fast enough.

…

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, and the very short update. School's starting soon, and I'm going back home to Florida on Wednesday. I'll try to update as much as possible, though.**

**Next chapter: Arthur is crowned and Alfred arrives at his destination.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	21. Oh Why

Arthur's crowning neither had the exuberance or capacity as the Diamond Jack and Queen's coronation did. They kept it to the bare minimums. Yao announced to the Kingdom that Arthur would be crowned early. Rumors spread like wildfire. Arthur was King already? Did they find a Queen? Had there been a threat of war?

The peasants of the capitol ducked down their heads as they walked through the town. More than money and merchandise was passed over the clerk's tables.

But the whispers were greatest among those who lived in the castle. Alfred was missing, and no announcement had been made. He was not a Royal. He was nothing more than a friend of the King's. But a friend of the King is still a very powerful person indeed, and yet Arthur remained quiet about the matter. He did not once ask a maid to fetch the guards. He did not look in the kitchen or the training grounds.

The only attempt he made to find his best friend was to walk down to his brother's loft and ask with a closed face and trained eyes.

Matthew looked upon him with the greatest pity, and handed him a note while whispering "he only left this."

Arthur calmly unfolded the note and read the short scribble.

_Mattie,_

_We talked about this before. But I guess I finally made up my mind. I can't loose my freedom for...for nothing. I'm leaving. I took Ace. Tell Ma and Pa that I'll see them again. _

_Love ya bro,_

_Alfred_

He nodded distantly, and handed the note back. "Thank you for everything, Matthew. I really must promote you to an archer..."

Matthew frowned, and reached for the Royal. "Arthur..."

Arthur stiffened and drew back sharply. "With all do respect, Matthew, but I shall be crowned soon and I must insist you refer to me as 'Your Highness or Your Majesty'."

Matthew drew in a breath. He looked to his shoes. "Of course. My apologies, Your Highness."

Arthur fled the room.

…

Alfred shivered as the wind blew through his cloak. It was a brisk night. It was mid-autumn, and in this part of Deck, the trees were a fiery display. The grass crunched under Alfred's feet as he relived himself from Ace's burden, choosing to take the lead rope instead.

"Do you think I'm a coward, Ace?" Alfred asked. His backside hurt terrible and his thighs were pinched in a most unpleasant manner. Beside him, Ace was sweating, his breathing labored. "I mean, I was doing the Kingdom a Favor. Royals of Spades can't rule without loving each other—and well, Artie and I never really loved each other. We were just being stupid kids. I'm sure Artie'll find a nice girl and make her the Queen. Or uh...King."

Alfred sighed and rubbed at his temples. "I mean, I still love the dude as a friend. I...I can't just forget our history like that. I've known the guy since I was ten, Ace. Can you believe that? Now I'm sixteen. Time flies." Alfred sighed and kicked at the dirt. "Ace, help me out here bud."

Alfred's horse whinnied and pawed at the ground.

"What am I doing?" Alfred muttered, grabbing at his hair. "I'm talking to a fucking _horse _for Spades sake! What is wrong with me? Why am I so god damn _confused?_"

Suddenly, a branch above Alfred rustled. "Glad you asked, Kid."

Alfred startled and tripped over himself, landing on the grass in a heap. "Who's there?" He called, sitting up.

Gilbert popped his head under the leaves. "Just the awesome me," he explained, hitching his legs over to hang upside-down. "Listen, Al, you seem a little...freaked out."

Alfred shook some brown leaves from his hair and shivered once more. "I haven't exactly been my best, I feel like I'm going crazy!"

Gilbert frowned and sighed. He disappeared in a cloud of blue dist only to reappear at Alfred's side. "Dude, remember what I told you a while ago? Follow your heart. You're following you head. _You can't trust your head. _Anyone can mess with your head. Only a select few can touch your heart."

Alfred gripped at the dry grass on the ground. "What the hell does follow your heart even _mean? _How do I know what's my head and my heart? How do I know anything for sure?"

Gilbert smiled sadly. "You don't, Kid. That's what makes you guys so great. Knowing everything...it limits you. But you have something to fight for. I—I lost that a long time ago."

Alfred buried his face in his hands. For a moment it was only Alfred, his horse, and Gilbert, standing at the edge of the woods and listening to the wind ruffle the trees. Then Gilbert sat down beside Alfred. "I used to love this girl," he said. "It was...it's hard to explain. Jokers know no time. I can go wherever I please. I was a Joker before I was born. But...I was alive recently. And I fell in love,because that is what humans do. And she loved me. But I followed my head. I thought I wouldn't stand a chance. Everyone kept telling me to give up. So I did. Then the Great World broke out and...well I died with that choice. Living with a choice is one thing—dying—that's true pain."

Alfred peeked through his fingers. "So...y-you're a ghost?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. I'm a Joker. I work for the Magic. It was my choice. It's not the best choice, I'll have you know. But I couldn't bear being in a world where she was not..."

Gilbert dragged off and he went silent.

"I'm sorry, Gil. But...I don't love Arthur. I mean...I can't. I can't love Arthur."

Gilbert stood up and brushed the dead leaves from his pants. "You can't, or you won't?"

With that, he began walking. "Keep heading West!" He called over his shoulder. "There's a nice woman, she's your first stop! Good luck, Kid, you're gonna need it."

…

Arthur stood on a small stage. Yao was beside him, holding the Royal crown of a Queen of Spades. "Are you ready, Arthur?"

Arthur looked over at Francis. "I...I don't know anymore. I have to! But what if...what if I can't!"

Queen Lily took Francis' hand and led him over to Arthur. Jack Vash followed. "Listen, Arthur," she said in a voice too young to be so commanding. "You are a strong person. You are a smart person. I've only known you for a short while, but I know that you have the power to get through this. Diamonds will be behind you every step of the way." To this, Francis and Vash nodded. Lily laid her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "And Arthur? You're going to make a wonderful Queen."

With that, Yao placed the crown on Arthur's head. It was light. So very light. Arthur wasn't even sure if it was there. Though with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he wasn't sure if it was just the comparison playing tricks on him.

"Thank you. All of you."

Yao linked his arm and led him out onto the balcony.

Below them were thousands of citizens, some local and some that had traveled mile upon mile to quench their thirst for rumors.

They cheered as expected, and then hushed into a expectant hum.

"Now announcing, Spades New Royal, Your New Royal, his greatness be ever in Magic, Queen Arthur Kirkland!"

The crowd went completely silent. Then all hell broke loose. Shouts of confusion were thrown up the balcony. Others (mainly well-traveled merchants) looked unimpressed. Some people tried to get into the castle.

Some called fraud.

But what was worse-

Some were yelling for Alfred.

**WELL THERE YA GO**

**Have some angst. I'm really proud of this chapter. I have so much more planned! I do hope you all will enjoy it. It's starting to get confusing, so feel free to leave ANY QUESTIONS in the reviews! I will be sure to get back to you. Any other critique/comments is super appreciated! **

**Thanks for getting me 100+ reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	22. Do You Enrapture Me?

Alfred made his steady way in the direction Gilbert threw him in. Because where else could he go? He was planning on living on the outskirts of Diamonds, somewhere safe, somewhere discreet, and somewhere that wasn't anywhere at all. So Alfred trekked through forests and fields. It didn't take too long, because by the time the moon had risen to it's highest point in the sky, Alfred saw a small Cabin puffing out lovely gray smoke in the middle of what seemed to be a half-harvested field. Alfred smiled and flicked Ace's reins. "Just a few more steps, buddy. Gilbert said they'd help us."

He approached the cabin, somewhat weary of the fact that the inhabitants seemed to be awake so late at night. And during the harvest, too! Alfred grew up on a farm, he knew these things were almost never done.

So he hopped off of Ace and tugged the lead until he was standing at the door. He gave it a sharp rap and attempted to flatten his hair while a rustling sound came towards the door.

Alfred wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Maybe an old hermit, a farmer in dirty suspenders, or even a weathered witch.

He certainly wasn't expecting a beautiful young woman dressed in an equally beautiful dress. She smiled at him, (she was ever so tall!) and waved a delicate hand in greeting. "'Ello," she said, her accent thick.

Alfred managed some manners and bowed a bit at the blonde. "Hello, ma'am. Gilbert sent me to-"

The woman held up her hand. "No...my Spaden...it not so good. I feed and sleep you. I tell to you my story, and then you will go to next help."

Alfred had trouble comprehending the chopped words the woman was throwing at him. He had grown quite used to speaking Deckian, as was customary for most well-to-do cards. It was a universal language used by all Kingdoms, but often on the outskirts in the small villages, the people kept to their home language. Alfred himself had a thick Spaden accent, according to those in capitol.

Perhaps that's why the workers there liked him so much.

He sounded like home.

The woman tugged him out of his thoughts and into her home, bustling over to the kitchen. "I make the cake and chocolate, Gilbert tells to me you like them."

Alfred nodded happily. "Yes! They're my favorite!"

Then woman happily sat him down, and went off to fetch the treats, neither concerned with the unhealthy aspects of eating dessert for dinner. (Because, as Arthur would say: "They call it dessert for a reason! Otherwise we'd call it Dinner!")

The bubbly hostess set down a massive slice of chocolate cake in front of Alfred. She sat down with a plate herself, and began to pick at it.

"This is awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, after taking his first bite.

The woman nodded, and they continued their meal in silence. It was only after the dishes were put away that she spoke again. "Your hand...can I look?"

"My hand?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, hand," she pointed at Alfred's right hand.

With some caution, the ex-future-royal pushed out his hand for the blonde's slender fingers to snatch. She proceeded to examine it all over. She felt up his arm, over his knuckles, completely ravaging it.

Then she stopped. "You hold sword lots," she commented.

Alfred nodded. He practiced often. It used to be for battles—to protect Spades—to protect his Kingdom—and to protect Arthur. But now...he wasn't so sure.

"You used to work the plow?"

Alfred's eyes widened. How on Deck did the woman know that? It had been years since he's touched a farming instrument!

"You must be strong. Young age to do the farm."

Alfred only nodded.

"Why here are you, Farmer boy?"

So called "farmer boy" couldn't think of what to say. Because he ran away? Because he was leaving behind bad memories? He shrugged.

The blonde woman tutted her tongue. "You scared, brave soldier?"

Alfred cocked his head, confused at the change of names. The woman chuckled, sounding far older than she looked. "You are farm boy and soldier boy. One builds things up, other tears things down. You strong, that is for the sure. But you also weak." The woman touched Alfred's forehead with one hand, and slipped the other over his heart. "You very different on inside. Farmer boy and soldier boy do not know who is real. The past and future are hurting. What are you, boy?"

Alfred felt frozen in the wooden seat of the cabin's kitchen. He wished he didn't eat that cake earlier. "I...I'm...I don't know!"

The woman nodded. "Sad how many people do not know who they are. Do not be of the worry, boy. Tonight you sleep, and tomorrow you go over and someone help you remember who you were."

This time when the woman tugged at Alfred's arm, it was forceful. She pulled him through the very small cabin and to a bed. "Sleep because travel tomorrow."

Alfred was too stunned to do much arguing. Had the woman made sense, he would have been up all night thinking.

But he was tired and full, and he only wanted to disappear from the world for only a moment.

Then he was being shaken awake before his head even settled on the pillow. He was still bleary-eyed when his shirt was ripped off and a fresh one was shoved on. He was handed a bag and a note. Then he was pushed out the door. "Gilbert tell me that note lead you! I can not read it, but best of the luck to you!"

The woman shouted, and then snapped the door shut.

Miraculously, Alfred found himself in front of his horse, who was freshly brushed and saddled, and even had the smell of oats on him. How he had neglected his horse, he wasn't sure.

But years would go by, and no matter how hard he tried to remember, the Cabin in the woods at the edge of diamonds seemed to be forever a mystery.

…

It was time for Arthur to see. He was terrified. He wanted to put it off for as long as possible, but he knew he couldn't.

"You will do fine, mon ami," Francis tried assuring him. It was hard to hear him over the roar of a demanding crowd and the chaos of the castle. The guards were having trouble restraining everyone. Queen Arthur ducked his head as the made their speedy way down the previously deserted hall. "My present does not seem too bright, Francis. I can't imagine my future any better."

Jack Yao swung open the fancy door that Alfred used to guard, and let Arthur in. "Just touch your clock, I'll be right behind you. Francis, stay out here. Persuade anyone you have to not to go in."

Francis nodded, and the door was snapped shut.

Ticking was the only sound that could be heard now. Soft, frantic, loud and measured, they reverberated through the room like a mantra of time flowing through Arthur's fingers. He was quick to approach the Queen's clock. It suddenly looked so large and intimidating. The hands tocked wildly, having not yet released their secret. Arthur cast a single glance to Alfred's pocket watch, ticking just as chaotically as the castle was. That was all Arthur needed to reach out and touch the glass.

_Everything was dark and missing. There was absolutely nothing, and Arthur felt the air being sucked from his lungs. Then there was a harsh tug, and Arthur was flying through nothing at all. Going nowhere and everywhere all at once. Then it warmed, and Arthur slammed onto a flowerbed. It should have hurt...but it didn't._

_Arthur looked around. He heard voices floating through the air like melodies. There was a soft spring breeze, flowers dancing around. And there, in the middle of it all, was himself._

_Only, it wasn't himself. He was taller, it looked like his crown fit a bit more snugly. His muscles were more defined. His robes were gaunt-y and over-flowing with power and money._

_But he was kissing Alfred. Passionately. They were in the midst of a garden in their best robes, looking so old (Oh, Alfred looked so very big!) snogging each other's brains out. _

_Alfred pulled away. "Are...you ready for this?" He asked the old Arthur. The old Arthur nodded, and kneaded his fingers further into Alfred's hair. "Of course I am, Love. With you, I'm ready for anything. I'm even breaking the rules for you."_

_Alfred laughed. "No! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress. Last time I checked, neither of us are bride's, and we're both not wearing dresses."_

_Arthur merely laughed and pulled Alfred closer._

_Then the scene blurred, and Arthur felt like he was being thrown backwards. Now it was night, and he was on a battle-torn hill. It looked a good time after the battle, but it was still ugly. The grass was dry if it was there at all, and a small cabin on the edge of it all smoked in the heap of what it once was. "...on this day, let it be known that Spades has been disbanded..." Alfred was saying. He had tears pouring down his cheeks, but he was smiling. He held the purple Spaden flag over a roaring fire. "For the best of us all, long lived Spades." With the final cringe-worthy past tense, Alfred, with the very crown of Spades atop his head, dropped the flag into the fire. _

_Arthur took notice of the others around the fire. There was King Francis, looking like he could barely stand. Blood oozed from his side and his eyes looked defeated. Vash was no where in sight, and neither was Lily. King Ludwig and Queen Kiku stood side-by-side, war torn and weary. But they seemed happy, and Jack Feli kept "Veee"-ing. King Ivan was completely unreadable, but beside him, the witch Elizabeta was crying tears of joy. _

_Arthur wasn't sure who to strangle first. Alfred, or the wretched girl who took Alfred away._

_But the image faded before he could see much more. And suddenly it was black again, and Arthur was on the floor of the clock room._

"ALFRED!" He yelled. "TRAITOR!"

**Hello everyone! Here, have a cliff hanger. A mystery that shall not be uncovered for a very long time. However, feel free to make guesses in the reviews! I'll always reply!**

**The pretty blonde woman who lived in the cabin was Belgium, if you were wondering. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	23. Now I Remain

Alfred moved on once more. His thighs were aching from the constant travel. If he had been any less of a rider, he would be stiff as a board and as sensitive as a newborn's skin. But Alfred, with all his quite literal horse-play as a child, and his training as a future Royal, was too tough or the patchy forest trail.

Ace, ever as trained as his master, picked through the terrain smoothly. Though for both of their talents, it was nightfall before they saw the town's lights.

Alfred was nervous at the prospect of entering Diamonds. A cabin at the border was one thing, but a booming city was another entirely.

However, Alfred trusted Gil's judgment (and his aching backside) so he approached the tall iron gate guarding the entrance to the place.

The gate-master sat outside it along the wall of a tower with a sword balanced across his lap and a cigar on his lip. He was snoring so loudly that the cigar burned brightly each inhale, and almost petered out each exhale. His large stomach accentuated the movement.

He was quite the sight, and Alfred, despite himself, smiled.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone awake? Hello?"

With great show, the gatekeeper startled and slashed his sword just to the right of Alfred's face. This successfully knocked the cigar from his mouth. It landed on his pants and easily caught aflame. "Oi!" The man exclaimed. "Attack! Son, there's been an attack!"

Alfred watched from the saddle of his horse as the man tumbled to the ground and started rolling and slapping the fire out.

Then, with just as many dramatics, the gatekeeper's son came bursting forth from a tower door. He looked ready to take on an army (and was probably big enough to) but upon setting eyes on Alfred, he lowered his club and snarled:

"You."

…

Alfred sat at a table by the window of the tower, staring out at the town below it. It stretched on for what he thought could be miles. He saw the few people still awake bustling around lazily. They seemed to be happy. Diamonds was happy.

Alfred wondered how Spades was doing.

He hadn't heard a single piece of news about his homeland since he left four days ago. His brows furrowed with worry.

A mug with murky liquid was placed in front of him. The man who had laid it there grunted and sat across from him, where he sipped at a similar mug and glared at him over the rim.

"Thanks, I guess," Alfred said, picking up the mug and swishing around the mixture hesitantly.

The man grunted once more. His hair was braided in some strange fashion and then tied up at the back. He was dark skinned, like most people from the outskirts of Diamonds. His brown eyes looked angry.

"My name is Alfred," Alfred said, extending a hand. "Could I have yours?"

The man eyed his hand, but sipped his drink and growled "Carlos. And I know who you are."

Alfred was once more faced with an accent, though this one was far different from the woman in the cabin. The man seemed well spoken in Deckian, and for that, Alfred was relieved. "How do you know me?"

Carlos shrugged his heavy shoulders. "Gilbert."

Alfred should have known. He looked down into his cup of mystery-drink and pursed his lips.

"You know," Carlos quipped, "I don't like guys like you. So self absorbed. You don't care about anyone."

Alfred gaped like a fish. "That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?" Carlos challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you leave Spades, then? I know all about your apparent King status. What sort of King leaves his country—and his Queen—when they need him?"

Alfred set down the mug. "It's not like that! I- I would have been a horrible King!"

"Do you really think that, or are you just telling yourself that?"

Carlos leaned back in his chair and shook his head. He sipped at his drink. "You need to sort out your life."

Alfred huffed. "Well, I couldn't stay with...the Queen! Because I don't love him, and Spaden Royals have to love each other!"

Carlos set down his mug. "So because you suddenly didn't love the Queen, you decided it was best to leave him all together? Not stick around and talk about it? Just sudden up and leaving?"

Alfred swallowed harshly. "I thought it was best..."

"Stop thinking, you idiot!" Carlos suddenly exclaimed, leaning forwards and crossing his arms. "What has Gilbert been telling you since you were small? Use your heart, not your head! You need to understand others, and you can only do that with your heart."

"I...I don't understand..."

Carlos stood angrily and crossed the room. "Pe_rmanecer fuertes...permanecer fuertes, Carlos..." _He muttered, tearing at his strangely styled hair.

Alfred watched him in confusion. He was always confused.

"Alfred, listen to me," Carlos strained, turning back to the blonde. "Listen to me before I rip your head off. If you can't understand yourself, you can't understand others. If you don't understand others, you can't love them. Got it?"

Alfred nodded, but he wasn't quite sure whether he really "got it" or not.

…

Arthur was dressed in his finest robes. He held his head high as he walked through the secret passages he knew so well to get to the meeting. He was using a candle for light, and was walking quickly. His shoes made a staccato beat on the stone. He was to have a meeting with the Royal Numbers, (ones he did not particularly care for) and Jack Yao.

Since his recent crowning as Queen, Spades had fallen into a state of panic. It was a complete outcry. Every last peasant knew about Queen Arthur, even those that had no care for politics, and never had. Everyday and night someone was pounding on the gates of the castle. Half of the military abandoned their posts, and Arthur didn't trust the other half.

The servants that remained in the castle only stayed for the latest scoop. But Arthur barely ever emerged from his chambers.

As he neared the end of the dark hall, he heard a roar of at least twenty arguing people, and Yao's voice shouting at them all to remain calm.

Arthur did nothing to help the situation when he pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

The crowd of pomp administrators quieted when they saw the wall open suddenly, but hastened to an uproar when Arthur stepped out of the previously invisible entrance.

Arthur pressed his lips together and squared his shoulders. "Please, gentleman. Settle down," he spat bitterly.

The men sensed the venom in his voice, and regrettably returned to their chairs. They muttered to each other and glared at the two Royals in the room.

Yao took Arthur further into the room, and placed him at the head of the table. "Now, numbers," Yao began. "Arthur is the Queen of Spades. We have known this for quite some time. He has the clear powers of Queen. He owns the Queen's clock, and therefore he wears the Queen's crown."

One man jumped from his chair. "Blasphemy!" He screeched. "Arthur is male, we would be going against the magic if we allowed such...such unorthodox behavior!"

Arthur growled. "_Sit down, sir!"_

The man dropped to his chair immediately, staring at Arthur like he had just pulled a sword on him.

"Now," Arthur turned to the rest of the crowd. "I want each and every one of you to _keep your mouths shut._" He took in a large breath, and set his eyes on each of the men. "I am a Queen. I don't know why, so don't ask. I will run this Kingdom to the best of my ability. I need no King. Jack Yao is beside me. The Magic has not betrayed us, I can still fully utilize it."

One of the men raised his hand and spoke softly. "What of the people?"

Arthur's face hardened. (If that was even possible.) "The people of the Kingdom will learn to trust me. All of the other Kingdoms in deck have had male Queens and female Kings. It is time we followed suit."

Many men jumped up. They exclaimed that Spades would never conform, and that this was a bad omen. They cried that they needed a King. They needed a female Queen. They needed two Royals in love."

Arthur felt a deep anger in his stomach. It was nestled there like a watermelon seed he had accidentally swallowed. Alfred.

Alfred was the reason for this.

He left him to face all of this on his own, after he _promised _to stay with him no matter what. He told him a lot of things, were those all lies? And then the vision, the vision of Alfred _betraying _Spades!

The anger boiled over, and a great electric shock flew throughout the room. It knocked everyone to the ground except for Yao, who was still holding Arthur's shoulder. "You are all dismissed!" Arthur screeched, pulling out of Yao's grasp.

He rushed over to the secret door. "Permanently!" He added before slamming the door and taking off into the dark hall.

**Hello everyone!**

**I have a lot of news, so I would be very happy if you read this author's note!**

**School has begun, and with that comes this terrible thing called "homework". I'll probably only be able to update on the weekends, but I'll do my best! **

**Also, I've begun taking a creative writing class. I hope my writing is improving. Have also plotted out the entire climax and part of the ending, which is a big deal because I never plot anything.**

**If any of you have any questions, comments, or critique, do not be shy to leave a review!**

**You can also follow me on tumblr, and ask me anything there, if you so desire at:**

**animewatcherfreakmal dot tumblr dotcom**

**The man at the beginning was Cuba, if you didn't catch that.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm American!**

**-Mallory**


	24. In A World Apart

**We take a short break from Alfred and Arthur's troubles to delve into the past.**

My father became convinced that I was going to be a great champion when I was very young. He would take me aside while I was playing with all the other children and tell me that I was destined to hold a sword. I would spend hours with him among the high garden shrubs, sparring with chunky wooden swords until dusk became night. He seemed only happy when I was stabbing something, and this drew out my more violent side. I became quick to act and none too swift with the mind. My father would nod at me over dinner and say: "tomorrow we'll move on to the next lesson."

No matter how many lessons I completed and mastered, my father would always have five more waiting for me. He would stroke his stubble as he watched me struggle with a new technique. He'd growl in his thick mountain accent. "Elizabeta!" It came out louder than all of his other words. "This is no champion! Do better than this, you're holding back!"

But I never was holding back.

It was only when I was alone would I contemplate my life. The more lessons I completed the more cut-off I would be from the other children. I sat at the edge of my bed many a night and wondered if I cherished the clang of the sword more than the laugh of a child.

My father never did let me bask in childhood too long.

However, there was a boy who lived only a manor away. He was the son of a lord, and he was very good at fighting. Farther would let me practice with him on special occasions, and under my utter insistence, he eventually let me simply hang around him. That didn't mean that I liked him, or could even stand him. But my father had raised me to be a warrior, and like a warrior I knew to keep my enemies close.

The boy's name was Gilbert and his eyes were as red as his passion for beating me. His hair was a pristine white, and I often teased him, saying that he already looked like a dead man.

Though as I look back, I cannot think of a time I did not smile with Gilbert around. He was a witty, clever boy. I did not have wit. My father only saw light in brute strength, but Gilbert was a different kind of fighter. He would sit back and stare at you with those piercing eyes, analyzing how you moved, how strong you were, and then he pounced.

If Gilbert taught me anything, it was how to be sly.

I don't know when I started thinking of Gilbert as my friend. I suppose one day someone asked me for a friends name, and I realized that Gilbert's was the only one I could say. He was my only escape from fighting, even if it was only a short switch from physical to verbal.

It wasn't until we were awkward teens burning for blood that it hit me. I was in love with my only friend. It was so beyond me, romantic feelings, that I hadn't realized it until it was too late. My father had always warned me of love. He told awful tales of how it could destroy a warrior's career in a second. He spoke of my late mother like a curse.

But I felt love as a frightening new fight. It was a fight against my father, something I had been longing for. He was a cruel, cold, horrid man who only cared about what I was to be and not who I am. So I took my affections for Gilbert in full stride, and to my greatest delight, he did as well.

We began the awkward dance that was courting. We did all of the things I read in books, because we didn't know any better. We stole out into the night and kissed among the trees. We swam together in the cold secluded creeks, we tip-toed around my father like a one legged man on a tight rope. But it was all in vain, because one day my father pulled me out of my happy lull.

"Elizabeta," he snarled, using his nose instead of his mouth, "You've become too accustomed to life in the valley. Your training has suffered, you need a change to challenge you."

I was absolutely appalled by the suggestion. Going out of the valley meant not only leaving the home I grew up in, but all proper civilization. The mountains that surrounded Clubs was both a blessing and a curse. No one could get in, but almost no one could get out. Staying on the mountains meant fighting for pure life.

I, though a gran warrior, was used to the easy ways of a lord's daughter. If I wanted food it was there for me, if my clothes needed to be washed I would find they had already been dried.

No servant would live on the mountains. It would be my father and...me. I cried for a week after he told me. When I told Gilbert, he insisted that we run away together like in my books. I hung my head.

"Gilbert," I whispered. "The books...they are not like us. I am not a damsel in distress and you are not a prince. We are just two people, damned to the tournament by our fathers."

That was the last thing I got to say to him before I left to the mountains. I went from an awkward teen to a brutish woman on those rocky cliffs, nearly loosing my life so many times I don't have enough fingers to keep track. When I returned to the manor for the tournament at age eighteen, I had lost my longing for red eyes and pale skin. Memories would only help blind me from today, and if I could not see the edge of a cliff I would surely walk off it.

Gilbert came to see me the day of my return. He had grown into a fine man himself. He took me into his arms and onto the dance floor arranged for my welcome-home party. There he brushed away my experiences on the mountains until we were teenagers in love again. The moment we stopped, I was back on survival mode. I found that unless I was with Gilbert, I was on a constant edge. So when he took my hand and led me into our old private spot in the woods, I did not fight his obviously muscled arms. And then he kissed me, and I found myself kissing back.

There under a willow tree in the woods we both lost our virginity, and I found that my worries were washed away.

We saw each other much after that, but constantly hiding from my ever suspicious father. A month later, I came down with a horrible illness, but then just like that it vanished. Three months in and my armor felt tight. I knew what was happening, and I was completely terrified.

I was pregnant, and the tournament was but a week away. I rushed to Gilbert and he insisted I not fight. I wanted to, oh did I want to give up. But my father would have both of our heads if he found out. So I trained, every day more grueling than the last. I would go to bed with a cloth in my mouth to stifle the screams of pain.

Then it was the day of the tournament. My father pushed me around harder than usual, but I assumed it was jitters. He strapped on my armor silently. He waited with me under the arena without a single word of encouragement. Then he left. Ten minutes later, the gates opened and hundreds of young men and women marched out in gleaming armor. My eyes searched the crowd for Gilbert. There he stood, armor gleaming and sword sharpened.

But there was something wrong. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were dull. I said nothing.

Just an hour into the competitions (constructed of sword-fights and other challenges) something went wrong. I heard the crowds complete silence, and then I saw it. A few fights away from me, Gilbert lay on the field, dying. He was red. Too red.

Death was simply not part of the tournaments. It was inexcusable to permanently injure some of your own countrymen, especially those who may be the next Royal. I rushed over, grabbed his hands, shook him. His red eyes stared at me. They were loosing color, while the rest of him was gaining it. I will never forget his last words.

"I never really loved you."

And then, Gilbert closed his eyes, and he never woke up.

…

_Gilbert was waiting for the tournament to begin, when Elizabeta's father walked in. "You," he screeched, pining Gilbert to the wall of his secluded room. "You are the one that has been courting my daughter!"_

_Gilbert's heart froze up, and he began to apologize profusely, beg for forgiveness, but to no avail. Eliza's father pinned him harsher to the wall with one huge meaty hand, and held a knife to his side, just through the cracks of his armor, with the other. "Love," he whispered, a gleaming look in his eyes "love is the devil, love shall perish. I will not have love!"With a twisted, mad giggle, he drove the knife into Gilbert's side. _

_The white-haired man screamed as he was blinded by pain. "And," a voice whispered in his ear, "you must tell her that love doesn't exist, or I will kill her too."_

_Eliza's father taped up his wound and then shoved him half-dead onto the battle field. It only took one loose blow to open the wound and send him reeling._

_Gilbert fulfilled Eliza's father's request with tears in his eyes. Pain overwhelmed him. Everything was white. Then, there was a voice._

_It was like no other. It spoke no language or reason. It sung and yet it had no sound at all. "Choose," is said. "You may choose."_

_All Gilbert could think of was Elizabeta. _

"_You have chosen."_

_With that, there was a pain that ripped up through his body. It was pure a powerful pain, worse than dying. It was emotional and physical, it ripped through him. He felt like he was burning on the inside. Then he was thrown, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He saw everything. He saw the world start, he saw it end. He felt a knife being driven into him a thousand times in a thousand places, he lived the lives of every lady and lord. He scoured for scraps on the street. He experienced everything._

_When he opened his eyes, he felt nothing._

**Sorry that this is so rushed! It was only a quick snippet explaining a bit about Elizabeta's past. I'd love to go into further detail—but that's for another story. The end was Gilbert becoming a joker.**

**I realize this is probably going to be confusing, so please ask any questions! I will always answer!**

**I apologize for the mistakes. I'm sick, tired, and I broke my toe. **

**-Mallory**


	25. But My Heart Remains In Captivity

**Warning: Cursing. Lots of it.**

Arthur was hunched over his desk. Tears stained his eyes, and he was gripping his hair so tightly he tore some of it out. "God dammit," he whispered. It echoed off the dark stone walls of the Queen's room. Once purple and lush—now only a cave of scattered books and spells. "God dammit, why?" Arthur screeched to the ceiling. He pushed up of the floor, sending his wooden chair flying backwards as he stood.

His kingdom was dying. A drought in the East was starving his people. War in the west ran ravage to the country. The palace was deserted. Arthur had left only Yao and those Yao chose to remain in the castle. The hallways echoed each step, a reminder of the many that once waltzed through the halls. Arthur couldn't stand to go into the library anymore, and he barely ever ate meals. Francis would bring him some food every now and then, but he couldn't do much more for the Queen.

"Arthur."

The Spaden's head snapped up. Someone had slipped passed his magic barriers while he was distracted. They were standing in the doorway. Light flew into the dark room behind them, but Arthur wasn't concerned with that.

Outlined in the brilliant yellow was none other than Alfred himself.

A fist closed around Arthur's heart and he began to sob. The queen fell to the floor, absorbed in his tears. He wanted nothing more than to run to that man in the doorway and hug him, be wrapped in his arms until they could never be separated again. However much Arthur hated Alfred, he loved him all the more. It was hell every day he went without seeing him. He would wake up sore, as if his own body needed Alfred to survive. He was starving himself of love.

Alfred strode to Arthur and picked him up off of the ground. His voice was incredibly soft. "Arthur, pull yourself together."

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Arthur remembered Alfred's hands. He remembered every detail about him, and something was horribly wrong. His hands were calloused in the wrong places. His arms were muscled, but they were different. They were leaner, slender, smooth. And worst of all:

When Arthur blinked tears from his eyes long enough to look up behind those glasses, the eyes staring back at him were purple.

It was Matthew.

"Arthur, I'm tired of this," Matthew sighed. He was tired, he sounded so incredibly tired. He pulled Arthur into a sitting position and knelt down in front of him. He had a longbow thrown across his back. He looked older, stronger, and worn. Had it really been that long?

"W-what happened to you?" Arthur sniffed. His sobs were subsiding, but he was still shaking. His robes didn't do much for him anymore.

"War ages you," Matthew replied. Indeed it did. The Matthew from Arthur's memories would be shaking in his boots at the prospect of speaking to Arthur like this. This one seemed almost angry with the Queen. Was everyone going to leave Arthur? Why can't things just stay the same?

Matthew wiped the tears from Arthur's cheeks with his thumb. "Arthur, I've been in the West, trying to calm the civil war. I've killed too many to count."

Arthur glanced at the bow slung across Matthew's back. That was a Royal bow...had...

In a shocking realization, Arthur remembered that Matthew was the head of archers. No wonder he looked so old. The appointment had completely slipped Arthur's mind. It felt like so long ago...

"Arthur, are you even listening to me?" Matthew shook the Queen, his voice rising. "Get a grip, Arthur! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde's voice was most definitely angry now. His fingers dug into Arthur's arms. "I've been off fighting a fucking _war _you son of a bitch! I don't give a god damn about Alfred leaving you!"

Arthur snapped out of his wonderland. His eyes focused on Matthew's outraged expression. It was like waking up from an unplanned nap with no idea what day it is or even where you are.

"You need to get up off your self-pitying ass and do something about this!"

Arthur's eyebrows set into a scowl. "What do you expect me to do, huh?" He screamed, pushing against Matthew's grip to get in his face. "Do you want me to just wave my fucking magic wand and make Alfred come back?"

_Slap!_

Arthur froze there. His head was turned toward his desk, the farthest cheek now burning a bright crimson from where Matthew had hit him. "This isn't about my fucking brother!" Matthew screamed.

Arthur blinked some pain out of his eyes, and shook out his head. Matthew's arms dropped and the archer looked to the ground. His next words came out so softly, Arthur could have sworn they weren't even spoken aloud. "You can use magic for something other than what you _want_."

…

Alfred had been traveling for a while now. His clothes were worn. Autumn had taken control of the weather quickly, and Alfred had spent too many nights shivering around a poorly lit fire. He had used the last of the money he could spare on a thick cloak, but it did him little.

Ace huffed underneath him. The horse's breath came out in clouds, and Alfred knew they would both starve if he didn't turn into the next town soon. Luckily, Carlos had given him a map, and Alfred knew they would reach the place soon.

By nightfall the map had not let him down. He spotted the small village as the sun set. It was mainly small cottages dotted around large fields, and Alfred felt a twinge for his home. Some nights he felt sick from the lack of it. A few people were outside their houses, putting up the last tools or having a chat before turning in for dinner. Some of them even waved to Alfred as he rode by. Alfred waved back, but he couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Oi! Alfred!"

Alfred pulled Ace to a halt and twisted in the saddle to see who could possibly know his name in the middle of Diamonds. A man was running up to his horse. He was ridiculously tall, and was made even taller by his hair—which was spiked upwards. Alfred would never understand the hairstyles in Diamonds.

The man was at Ace's side now, staring up at the supposed-king-of-spades. He laughed. "So this is what Gilbert was on about? Ah, I've seen better in my day. Ya look half starved! Get up off your horse, I'll buy ya somethin' from the pub."

Alfred blinked at the man's easy attitude, but slid down from the saddle anyway. He took Ace's lead and followed the stranger.

"My name's Mathias, by the way. We met once at a Royal crowning, remember me?"

Alfred shook his head. He didn't remember much from the royal crowning in Diamonds. He remembered meeting the Aces, and pretending to be an Ace, but besides that...

"Ah, didn't really expect ya to, but I figured it'd be worth a shot," Mathias grinned. His smile was incredibly wide and white. His Diamond accent was so faint, Alfred was surprised he even lived in the countryside like this. Deck was compromised of small towns and cities, and then large booming ports and capitals. There wasn't ever much in between.

Alfred was told to tie ace outside of a small wooden tavern before going inside. He did as he was told before stepping into the liquor-soaked room.

Men with big beefy farming muscles mulled around the place, slapping each other on the back and laughing grandly. Mathias took a seat at the bar.

Alfred slid in next to him, feeling like everyone was staring at him. (Though in reality, they were quite preoccupied.)

"Oi thar, Lukas! Can I get some food over here?"

A man a few feet down the other side of the bar walked over to Mathias. He stared at him with dull purple eyes that reminded Alfred of his brother. "I already gave you food today, buzz off, buzzard."

Mathias pouted and shoved a thumb in Alfred's direction. "S'fer the kid! Looks half starved, c'mon. And throw in a beer, he needs it."

Lukas turned his dead gaze on Alfred. The "king" shivered on the abused bar stool. Lukas grunted and walked away, heading towards the kitchen behind the bar.

After Alfred had been served some sort of bread and meat he couldn't place, Mathias began to talk. Lukas was leaning against the bar, staring over it at Alfred like he was the most interesting thing since live music. He had been cleaning the same glass for five minutes now.

It was making Alfred uneasy, and his worry made him drain the beer placed in front of him. He never liked alcohol. It was bitter and burned his throat. But this made his stomach feel warm and calm for the first time in ages.

"I tell 'im ta get outta my lawn!" Mathias was saying. "But the oaf falls to 'is knees. He starts crying and beggin fer mercy in some other language. Think it was Spaden."

Alfred tuned into the conversation in an instant. "Did you talk to him?"

Mathias shrugged. "Yeah, for a bit. Only got so much out of him. He didn't speak Deckian real good. I managed to figure that he was a farmer, and there'd been a horrible drought. Everyone was starving. Then there was something about a war, but I didn't catch why."

Alfred stood up from the bar. He grasped onto Mathias' collar. "_What war?"_

**Hello everyone! This last part was rather rushed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. As usual, I'm American.**

**I'm really starting to like this story. There's a few chapters I'd like to re-write when all is said and done. Until then, thanks for all the amazing reviews! They're what keep me updating.**

**-Mallory**


	26. I Have Been Ready

Alfred had never ridden for so long at such a high speed in his life. The closer he got to Spades the closer he got to the colder weather. It pierced through his cloak. The brown grass crunched under Ace's hooves as they galloped over mile after mile. They would stop to rest only when Ace began to stumble.

But it wasn't long before Alfred saddled up and took off again. He couldn't focus. All he could think of was his home in flames. Matthew, the head archer, going into _battle. _How could he have been so careless? People were _dying _and it was all his fault. His throat began to close up at the thought.

"Y'know it was kinda all your fault."

Alfred nearly fell off of his horse. There was a voice _right in his ear. _Worse, it sounded like a Spaden accent. He shifted in the saddle to see who had managed to appear behind him and _actually _fell off of his horse.

Arthur had been sitting right in the saddle! Ace stopped the moment he felt his rider's weight disappear. Alfred hit the ground with a thump that was far too light for the speed he had been going. His shoulder didn't ache at all when it impacted with the dry ground.

The blonde man looked up from the dead grass. Arthur wasn't on the horse anymore, but standing right above him with a mildly displeased expression on his face.

_Wait. That's not Arthur._

Indeed it wasn't. The person in front of Alfred was far too petite and short. Arthur, in his later years, had grown tall and thickened out. He had maturity to him. The person in front of Alfred was only a boy. He did, however, have thick eyebrows that had such a resemblance to the Spaden Queen's that they were the main reason Alfred fell off the horse. He had the same nose. His blue eyes were shaped in the almonds Arthur's were.

With a shock Alfred realized how well he knew Arthur's body.

This little boy looked like someone peeled the Arthur from Alfred's past and gave him only minor variations. Alfred's heart clenched. He missed that Arthur more than anything in the world.

"Well are you just gonna stare at me or what? At least sit up, you're creeping me out."

Alfred did as he was told, feeling a hand close around his heart at the sound of that voice. There were too many forgotten memories being dug up as he stared at the boy.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked. His voice was unsure. Ace was beginning to wander off, but at the moment, Alfred didn't care.

The little boy had his hands on his hips with his little pointed chin tilted up. He was smiling like he owned the place. "A better question would probably be 'what' am I. 'Cause I don't exist yet."

This conversation was beginning to be far too familiar. Alfred's eyes widened. "You're a joker."

"Bingo!" The little kid smiled, his nose crinkling just like Arthur's would have. Despite the child's attitude, Alfred placed his hands in his lap. He knew about jokers, or at least he liked to think so. Gilbert told him a bit about his kind. "I'm sorry," Alfred said.

The little kid stopped smiling. His eyes widened. He froze in his place in the middle of the dried out field. He looked very cold, and very alone.

"Jokers have to die. You're only a kid. So that means you died before...before you had a chance to really do anything."

The joker looked at the ground. His whole body shook. (Though whether it was from the cold or emotion Alfred would never know.)

"Y'know, I knew you were gonna say that. But it still gets me."

It was silent for a moment. Then the little kid ran right at Alfred. He plopped into his lap and looped his arms around his neck. He didn't cry, but Alfred thought he was going to. He wasn't sure why he had such a strong reaction to this. But he realized that this kid was probably a lot like Arthur in more ways than one. He didn't just look like him. He also closed up all his emotions until he exploded. Alfred would have recognized it sooner, but Arthur hid behind false anger. This kid hid behind happiness.

Alfred returned the sudden hug and they stayed like that for a while. The kid had his head pressed right against Alfred's neck, and a chill ran up the future King's spine as he felt a strange sort of deja vu.

"My name is Peter."

Alfred smiled softly and patted the little joker's back. "It's nice to meet you, Peter. My name is Alfred."

"I know."

Ace wandered back to his master and the strange little boy. Time seemed to be slithering by, like it was caught in thick mud. Alfred wasn't concerned with getting back to Spades, for some reason. It could have been the joker's magic changing his thoughts. But he didn't think it was.

"Listen, da—uh, I mean Alfred. You need to go back to Spades. There's gonna be some stuff you don't wanna see. But you have to be strong. 'Cause someone once told me that the strength magic gives you really isn't strength at all. It's the stuff in your heart that counts."

Alfred hugged the kid a little tighter. Those words really cut deep. Everything Gilbert had been telling him about his heart came crashing down in one instant. For some reason, he suddenly understood what the whole "mind vs. heart" thing was about. He just needed it explained with something he understood—muscles.

Peter wiggled until Alfred let go of him. He stood up, to his whole three and a half feet of height. He stared at him with eyes so hurt and knowing they looked out of place on a child so young. "After you save the day, go back to Arthur. Tell him that you're sorry. Mean it. 'Cause he hates it when people say things they don't mean."

Alfred found himself nodding. He felt like he had been totally purged of any doubts. Like he had been blasted to the past. He was ten again, and there was Arthur staring at him with the most serious expression a child can manage.

He felt something inside himself snap. Every memory from his childhood. Every day he could skip work, there was Arthur. Then later, he was kissing Arthur and he felt the memory of happiness. He missed happiness.

It was like he was falling in love with Arthur all over again.

Alfred looked up again, but Peter was gone. Alfred began to wonder if he had even been there in the first place.

…

Arthur was done waiting around in the castle like a damsel in distress. Matthew's words had cut deeper than anything he had ever experienced. Arthur washed, combed his hair, and dressed for battle. He had a plan, and he was ready to use it. He pulled open his chamber door and began to stride to Yao's office.

On his way, he caught Francis in the hallway. He was carrying a silver tray piled high with food. He had probably been on his way to try to force Arthur to eat when the Queen himself marched toward him. "Arthur? You're up?" He asked, startled.

The Queen noticed the silver tray laden with food Francis was carrying. He paused, snatched the tray out of the Diamond King's hands and continued on his fast pace down the hall. He shoveled the food in his mouth. It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

He probably hadn't.

Francis trotted after him. "Where are you going? What's happened?"

Arthur turned sharply, chewing through some sort of sweet bread. He threw open Yao's door with magic (his hands were rather busy) causing both Francis and Yao to jump.

The Jack was at his desk, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Yao," Arthur said, swallowing thickly. "I've woken up."

Francis and the Jack exchanged glances. Slowly, a smile spread across the older man's face.

"Finally."

***I've edited this chapter a bit**

**And here we are. PETER IS SO EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. His reactions may seem a bit odd now, but they do have reason. If you have any guesses, leave them in a review! I'd love to hear about them.**

**Alfred's spell did not break suddenly. It was wearing away on the whole journey. That's why Gil even let him go into Diamonds. It helped break Eliza's spell. Alfred will go into more detail about his feelings later, but right now he's concerned about Spades. He doesn't really have time to think about Arthur, who probably hates him.**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**

**P.S.**

**A few people have been offended about the whole "I'm American" thing. I just want to explain that I don't mean that Americans are not good Authors—I've read brilliant American books. It's actually a reference to one of my first fanfics, which was a crackfic. (Because when there is no talent, use humor.) In this particular story, Alfred was a complete idiot that couldn't spell. (Keep in mind it was my first fanfic so I used all the hetalia stereotypes) **

**I mean no offense, I'm actually quite patriotic.**


	27. At Your Hand

Matthew always woke up sore and shivering. Ever since he entered the war, his joints would scream at him to go back to the little wooden bed in the safety of the castle. His muscles, especially in his arms, would twitch and stiffen at the prospect of yet another day behind a bow. The only way Matthew was able to tell himself that it was worth it is to see the protests getting closer and closer to his own hometown. Dangerously close.

The protesters—they called themselves the Dealers. They thought that they knew what the magic wanted. They had succeeded in spreading so many rumors about Magic and Arthur that no one was really sure what was true anymore. Not even Matthew. The Dealers recruited more than half of the Royal Army to their side. It sickened Matthew, how many people would turncoat. The people who were assigned to protect the kingdom turned against it and it left Matt with a bad taste in his mouth. Some of the Dealers didn't even care about the fact that Arthur was Queen. Some just wanted a new government, thinking their situation poor and hopeless. Others just wanted to be on the winning side.

And it looked like they would win, if this kept up. The protests had spread into a series of well planned...well, everything. The People would not trade with the Capitol, abide by laws, or pay taxes. Those who would normally be drafted into the war were found on the other side. Droughts caused even more people to become desperate. Farmers abandoned their homes to go to the Dealer's side after being promised money and fortune once they succeed. Those who had the luck and fortune flocked to Diamonds, and even Hearts. If anyone went to Clubs, word hadn't been sent back. Spades was literally a war zone. Where there had once been rich culture and brilliant public buildings like libraries and tax offices, there now stood only rubble or Dealer camps.

Matthew was beginning to wonder if this war was worth it. He sat up and stretched out his back with a _snap. _He shared his miniscule purple tent with two other men, but they were gone. The archer heavy a heavy sigh as he stood, his bones squeaking as if they were three times older than they really were. After Matthew suited up in light chain mail and tossed a quiver over his shoulder, he exited the tent to greet the smoky sky.

Immediately someone ran up to him. "Sir Williams," the man said, out of breath. "A meeting of the Heads have been called. There's important news from the Eastern front."

Matthew snapped to attention and began walking in the direction of the main tent. The Eastern front had it the worst. It could be entirely possible that they had lost all control on that side. He started running to the tent. If the Dealers made it past the Eastern front they could loop around the Capitol, take the West from all sides, and then meet once more at the Capitol and brings Spades to an end. It would only be a matter of time before his home was destroyed. When he pushed through the fabric into the dimly lit tent, he did not see bowed heads and stiff expressions. Men weren't seated around the rough table they carved out of a fallen tree. Instead, they were all standing about, wearing something Matthew hadn't seen in a long time.

_Smiles._

"Sir Williams!" The Head of the Royal Guard grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and pulled him into a rough warm hug. Their chain mail clanked loudly. "Brilliant news! It's amazing! The Queen has arrived on the Eastern Front."

Matthew couldn't believe it. He grasped onto the Head's arms. "Arthur?" That heap that he had left on the floor of the castle before returning to battle? "Have the Dealers stopped their advance?"

Everyone in the tent gave a little excited sound before the Head of the Guards clapped Matthew on the back. "Better, my boy! They're being pushed _back!"_

…

The smell of smoke and blood drifted with the wind. It was cold, just like the battlefield. Arthur was surrounded by sounds he could not hear. Whistling arrows and clashing swords. He was atop a white stallion, with no other form of protection. His eyes were closed. He was in the very front of the line. Men rushed past him with new found strength and glints in their eyes. Not one looked up at him with the scorn he'd seen the day he arrived. Some even looked at him with gratitude.But Arthur didn't see the looks, because he was too focused. The reason the men could rush so freely to the other side of the fight is that each and every one of them had a small symbol scratched, painted, or burned somewhere on their armor or body. It was a small simple symbol that Francis had designed. A diamond with three lines under it. It meant prosperity, and Arthur knew that the Dealers would never know of the symbol unless they were to capture a soldier. Which is impossible, because from each symbol spread an invisible light that only Arthur could see. It surrounded each soldier, giving him complete protection. If one man should be stabbed, the sword would simply glance off his skin. An arrow whistling towards his head would only be sent back to the man who shot it. Even fire would just weave around the men, flames seemingly giving off no heat.

This all came at a price, however. The men supplied Arthur's Magic, the Magic he himself could not provide. Every so often someone would faint. They would wake up back in camp, feeling like they'd been run over by a plow pulled by an ox. But the combined power of the Queen and the soldiers was so extensive, that if they truly had to, they could quite possibly move a mountain.

Arthur felt like the Queen of ants. He only made this comparison for the feeling of the magic. It was like all the many soldiers were an extension of himself. He could feel them all moving, thinking, feeling. It both thrilled and terrified him.

The battle continued, and when they had pushed back their opponents to the point that they were behind where they most likely started, the Dealers retreated. They dropped their swords, snapped their bows, and turned tail. Arthur felt his soldiers lift their arms and cheer at the retreating backs. Arthur released the spell, nearly collapsing onto the neck of his horse. But he heard it, the roar. The cheer of Spades, together. Under the Queen. Arthur smiled, a small exhausted smile before fainting right out of his saddle.

When he awoke, he saw none other than Matthew Williams. He was dirty, bleeding, and smelt of death, but he was smiling. Arthur sat up as much as he was able and pulled Matthew down into a hug. Matthew returned it wholeheartedly, thumping on Arthur's back. "Deck, I missed you like hell Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes. Matthew was so big now. It was strange thinking of him as the little boy working in the kitchen, or hugging his mother at a birthday party. His purple eyes were hardened by war, but he was still Matthew, and for that Arthur was relieved. He was the only one who seemed to never change.

"Sorry about that," Arthur whispered, his voice horse and unused. "I woke up, and I'll fix everything now."

Matthew pulled back. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Arthur laughed, a soft hesitant gasping sort of chuckle that showed it hadn't been used for a while. "If you hadn't doubted me, I wouldn't have had to prove you wrong."

Matthew returned the smile, pushing Arthur back down into the bedroll. It was getting colder. Arthur closed his eyes again, thanking whoever sent Matthew here. He knew that Matthew had been in the West. He must have crossed hell to get here.

"Arthur," Matthew began. "I know now isn't exactly a good time, but I think you should know..."

Arthur opened his eyes once more. He wasn't exactly tired, just incredibly sore and weary of what might happen if he got up and faced the world again. Matthew continued, his forehead crinkling into a mass of worry. "Diamonds has been attacked. You know how their military is. It's suspected that Clubs-"

Arthur sat straight up, pain be damned. "Clubs?!" He repeated, eyes flashing in danger.

"Yes. Clubs has literally set a straight path through Diamonds, straight to us. There's been reports of Club boats landing on the coast."

Arthur rubbed at his temples. He should have seen this coming. What with Eliza's cruel magic...it was all just a plan! He should have questioned it sooner, before he curled up in self pity.

"And Arthur..." Matthew continued, cautiously. "My brother sent me a note. I'm not sure how he got it to me. I'm even suspecting Gilbert. But...he's back in Spades."

And right then, Arthur wished he hadn't woken up at all. Because at that moment he realized Alfred would probably have more answers as to what was going on outside of Spades than anyone else.

Little did Arthur know, he was terribly wrong.

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. I've got a short story I'm working on in my Creative Writing class. I'm really determined to make it good, so it comes before fanfiction. If anyone has advice for me, or just writing in general, please don't be shy! Everything is appreciated.**

**Also, as my most favorite holiday approaches, I might not be writing as much. I'll be up late watching movies and working on my cosplay. Or...erm "costume". (I'm going to be America XD)**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes! I'm American!**

**-Mallory**

**PS- If anyone knows what Hall-o-scream is, I'm going the 18th! **


	28. To Grant Whatever You Would Crave

Arthur sat at the unevenly chopped wooden desk, rubbing his temples as he stared down at the map. The purple fabric of the tent rustled as the cold wind hit it. Men moved about outside of it, shouting orders, discussing the war, the clanking of their armor varying in noise.

"_Nous allons mourir_!" Francis shouted, ceasing the insistent pacing he'd kept up all morning. His shiny and unscathed chain mail clinked together as he approached the rough desk. "Diamonds is completely defenseless, the borders don't stand a chance! They're ransacking my home, oh _mon dieu!_"

Arthur sighed, and smoothed the map down. His eyes traced Spades borders. "Francis," he started, looking at one spot in particular. He swallowed harshly. "Stop you blabbering and get my Head Archer. His name is Sir Matthew. Quickly."

Francis looked down at the map, not appearing to have made the connection Arthur did. "Have you found something? What is it th-"

"Just go get Matthew!"

Francis rushed out of the tent. It was easier trying to track down a man he didn't know than dealing with a impatient Queen.

Once he'd gone back into the cold, Arthur stared down at the little dot on the map. It was an unimportant village, just a farming town that had little effect on feeding Spades. It was rather close to the Capitol, but it was right by the border. It was the only barrier that stood between Spades' fall and Club's entry from Diamonds.

It was also the village Alfred grew up in.

Arthur feared he knew exactly where both Alfred and Clubs were heading.

…

Alfred was determined to set things right. He didn't know what had come over him the past months, but he knew he had to fix it. Peter had somehow snapped him out of his trance, and he'd given him the courage to fix his mistakes. He loved Arthur. He loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone else. He cared for Spades, his country, his people, just as he cared for himself.

Knowing that he had been gone during a civil war put his heart on ice. What if it had fallen, and he was never told? What if Matthew, his brother, had fallen in battle?

Luckily, Alfred did not need to worry about Matthew, as Gilbert had promised he was safe, and had even sent him a letter. But the Joker had refused to reveal anything about Alfred's hometown, saying that "I can't tell you, it's up to fate!"

This is why Alfred rode so fast through the scattered towns and farms to get to his home. To the people that knew him before he even really knew himself. Ace seemed to sense where they were going, and he picked up the speed, his mane tickling Alfred's nose as the flew over the autumn country.

When it came into view, Alfred's heart leapt with the utmost joy. He was finally back where he'd started. Now he could fix everything. He could win back his kingdom and he could win back his love.

Alfred turned Ace onto the main road. No one was outside, which was strange. The fields were usually mid-harvest now, but they seemed untouched. Alfred shrugged it off. Their were far more important things to worry about then crops. He raced down towards his house, his thighs cramping to Ace's sides.

It still stood proudly, the ivy crawling up the western side, the field full of wheat, ready to see the reaped. But no smoke rose from the chimney, and the curtains were drawn. Hoof marks or two horses lead around the back, and the door was slightly ajar. Fear touched Alfred's throat for this first time since he entered the village, and he dismounted quickly, leaving Ace to catch his breath as he ran to the front door. He pushed it open, a hand on his belt as if he actually had a knife to fight with, were he to meet attackers.

A man in full armor was standing in the hall, staring at him with an amazed expression. Alfred didn't waste his time. He threw him against a wall and screamed in his face. "Who are you? Where are the people who live here?"

The man chocked under Alfred's strength. His green eyes bulged, and he wriggled. "K-king A-alfred..."

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine at the words. He moved his arm just enough to let the man take a deep breath. His brown bangs curled around his face as he lowered his head, gasping like a fish out of water. He coughed a few times before answering Alfred's first question.

"I-I'm...Toris..."

Alfred stepped back completely. Toris had been in the Royal Guard with him, back before all of the horrible things happened. Toris was short, though. His hair was longer. He didn't have stubble on his chin and his eyes didn't hold such a haunted look.

With a shock, Alfred realized that his country wasn't the only thing that changed while he was gone.

"T-toris?" He gasped, staring at the man who finally lifted his head to look at him. "Oh my—Toris! Man, I'm so glad you're okay!" Alfred pulled him into a hug. He was really tall now, possibly even taller than Alfred himself. Given, Alfred didn't see him much even before he left Spades. But it was still wonderful to know that one of his old friends was okay. Toris squeaked when Alfred grabbed him, but he eventually wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. "It's nice to see you too, Alfred, sir."

Alfred pulled back, still smiling. "But...I mean, I'm glad you're here, but where is every one? And why are you here?"

Toris bit his lip. "The village has been ordered to evacuate by Queen Arthur. I'm here with Sir Matthew to make sure everyone is out."

"Sir Matthew?" Alfred repeated. "You mean my brother? He's here?"

Toris nodded. "I'll take you to him. Besides, we have much to discuss."

…

After a similar reunion with Matthew, and great fawning over each other's health, the three men got on their horses and made their way down the main road. Matthew explained to Alfred about the goings-on of the war, of how the rebels were called the Dealers and how they were finally being pushed back. He talked about the damage brought on by the protests, the drought, and the many soldiers who switched sides.

"How...how is Arthur?" Alfred managed to ask. Matthew went silent, glancing at Toris for a moment.

"He was very hurt, Alfred. But now that the magic has seemingly worn off..."

Alfred cocked his head. "Magic?" He repeated. He tugged on Ace's reins, making him stop. Toris and Matthew stopped as well.

"Yes, the magic that made you fall out of love with Arthur. The Queen told me about the spell a while ago, after a battle...I assume Gilbert helped you break the spell?"

Alfred's jaw dropped. _That's _why he'd acted so strangely! He felt relief rush through his body. He'd never really left Spades or his beloved. He wasn't in his right mind.

Then fear gripped at Alfred's heart again. "Who cast the spell?" He demanded.

"Queen Elizabeta, of course! Alfred, are you telling me you didn't know about this?"

"I didn't even know I had a spell on me...I—oh my god! Arthur must have been so terrible, he must hate me now! I mean, I thought for sure he hated me but then I thought he might forgive me but now he must totally hate me!"

Toris pulled up his horse just beside Ace to lay a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, sir. Two royals of Spades can never truly hate each other. But that won't stop Arthur from punching you in the face when we get back."

Despite Toris' attempt at good humor, Alfred was ringing his hand the entire way back.

Back to wherever they were going.

**Hello! I have some serious writers block so I apologize in advance for the quality of this chapter. If anyone would like to beta it for me, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**I'm very _very _busy lately. I have to write a story for creative writing, and I'm starting a debate club in my school. I just don't have much time to write this, but I promise I'll keep updating ASAP! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**-Mallory**


	29. I Have Both Wagered Life and Land

**Beware of cursing!**

* * *

The castle loomed in the distance. Alfred never thought of the Capitol as "looming" until now. The gray sky hung above it, casting a huge shadow over the stone. The city was quiet, either no one was there or no one wanted to be caught there. Alfred took a deep breath and clenched the reins tighter. "This is the heart of Spades?" He whispered, to no one in particular. Both Matthew and Toris looked sapped of energy as they gazed onto their home.

"A Kingdom," Matthew began quietly, "cannot exist for long, without it's King. I fear for Spades' safety." Matthew drew in a deep breath, loosing his shoulders as he did so. "But come on," he said, louder, "we have a Queen to meet. And you, Alfred, are long overdue."

Alfred gulped.

…

Arthur sat on the Queen's throne. He'd always hated the chair. It was made of stiff old wood that smelled of mold, and it was in a huge solitary room. Now, though, he was just happy he had the excuse to sit down. His hand was trembling on the armrest so violently Arthur wondered how his armor wasn't clattering. He wasn't sure what he should feel at the return of Alfred. Matthew had delivered him a message saying that they'd be arriving in the Capitol. Arthur had immediately rushed to his home. He shivered at the sight of the empty castle, but ultimately decided that it was for the best. It's hard to attack something without a heart.

Arthur was caught up in these thoughts when the door was pushed open. Matthew came in first, his head high, shoulders square and chain mail polished. He immediately crossed the room and knelt in front of Arthur.

"Your Majesty," he grunted, a small smile on his lips. It had been a long while since Matthew had called Arthur anything but his name.

Arthur nodded slightly for Matthew to rise. He wasn't paying much attention to him. His eyes were still on the door, trained on the man he wanted to kill and kiss at the same time. He'd changed. It had been months since he had last seen him, sure, but Arthur didn't expect such a...difference.

Alfred was dirty. His hair needed a cut, his glasses were crooked and his lips were chapped. His clothes didn't fit him well and looked as if random strangers had given them out from pity. But never in his life had Alfred looked more like a King.

His head was raised over his broad shoulders, and his eyes were filled with things that were not there before. The joy and youth that had once shone in them was replaced by pain and regret. They were the eyes of a man.

"Alfred," Arthur acknowledged. He felt his hand loosen on the armrest. His voice hadn't come out in a squeak. He could do this.

Alfred stared back at him. They were so far apart. They were always far apart. When Alfred spoke, his voice did not mirror Arthur's controlled tone. It was ragged and broken and full of emotions Arthur wished he didn't understand. "Arthur."

It was then that the Queen of Spades turned into Arthur Kirkland. He stood up from the chair and strode to Alfred. The bubble in his throat wouldn't go away no matter how many times he swallowed. His armor clanged angrily.

"You fucking ass!" He screamed, grabbing Alfred's collar. Toris jumped away from the door. Matthew reached for his dagger. Tears were streaming down Arthur's eyes. "What the actual fuck did you think you were doing? Why did you leave? Why did you leave _me_? _Why did you stop loving me_?"

Alfred's eyes went wide. He flinched at each new accusation, as if the words physically hurt him. But he didn't say anything.

"_Well?_" Arthur pressed, shaking him. "Why? Tell me why!"

Alfred looked around the room, but it didn't seem like he could really see anything at all. He sucked in his bottom lip. A tear slipped down his face. "What do you me to say?" He pleaded. He was so quiet. "That I'm sorry? That doesn't mean anything. That I don't know why this happened? That's not anything new. I could say I love you, but you wouldn't believe me. There's nothing I can say to take it all back."

Arthur's hand slipped. He looked down at his shoes. "Elizabeta cast a spell on you to make you fall out of love with me. But she didn't do anything to make you leave. Why did you leave?"

Alfred didn't know. He still didn't understand the whole "Elizabeta magic evil spell" thing. He knew this would all end badly. Why, oh why, did he drop those books in the library all those years ago? Just when he was about to give up hope for any way to get Arthur back, and fall to the floor in tears, a voice spoke up.

"I have an answer to that."

Arthur whipped around. Gilbert was sitting on the throne of the King, smirking like this whole situation was a big joke. He swung his leg over his lap and nodded to Toris. "Hey cousin. Long time no see. You never call me anymore." Gilbert pouted.

Toris laughed nervously. Arthur wiped some tears from his face. "Gilbert, for once, can we skip the jokes? I'm drained. I am heartbroken. And I just really want some answers."

Gilbert's laugh filled the entire room. For a moment, the Capitol sprung back to life. Orange light filtered in through the high windows, the white marble shone, maids bustled through the halls. But it faded away with the rest of Gilbert's guffawing. "No jokes? But I'm a Joker!"

Arthur almost started crying again.

Gilbert straightened up. "Jeez, okay okay. Don't give me that look. I don't know why you are asking me for answers, anyway. You've had 'em in your head for like, months."

"What are you talking about?"

Gilbert sighed, and laid back in the throne. "You know that headache you had after the whole magic fight with...the Queen of Clubs? Yeah, well, that's 'cause her memories got stuck in your magic. You didn't have enough strength to keep them contained so it hurt you."

Alfred shook. Arthur had been hurting and he hadn't even noticed. But Arthur wasn't concerned with that. He swallowed thickly. "Then why did it stop?"

Gilbert sighed. "Duh! Because you got crowned! So then you're magic grew and now you can easily contain it. Opening it, however, is another story." Gilbert stood up and stretched. "Ya just don't have enough magic in ya to open it, which is why you haven't been getting many answers. _But _there is a way you can become more powerful."

Arthur wanted to yell at Gilbert to just spit it out already when Alfred gasped behind him. "Oh, fuck."

Gilbert smiled. "That's right! Who'd ready for a Royal Crowning?"

…

Alfred had pictured his crowning thousands of times. Usually it ended with an angry mob screaming that he wasn't fit to be King. Either that or Arthur rejecting him. He never thought it would be in the castle's storage room.

"By the power invested in me as a Joker," Gilbert was saying, with far over-exaggerated hand motions, "hereby pronounce you, Alfred F. Jones blah blah blah something about loyalty and love blah blah blah King of Spades." Gilbert plopped the crown on Alfred's head. "Okay kid congrats you're King now."

Arthur blinked. "That's it?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah, you should know that, eyebrows. We gotta go to the time room. Looks like we're having two visions in one day."

Arthur wished that he could forgive Alfred. That his heart didn't hurt every time he looked at him. That he didn't have to remain so professionally stiff. Because he could've really used a hand to hold.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for disappearing for like, ever. This chapter was ****_so _****hard to write, and on top of that, I had to write a short story for creative writing and I'm the VP of debate club so I've been super busy! **

**To my beta: I've had a lot of offers to beta. Thanks to all of you who did, but in the end rexlover180 is the lucky gal! She responded first and foremost. (I sent you a PM to clarify a few things.)**

**Thanks everyone for waiting and reading! Sorry for any mistakes, my next story should be beta-ed!**

**-Mallory**


	30. Your Love and Good-Will For To Have

It seemed like taking his eyes off Alfred's back was impossible. Gilbert kept glancing back at him, this horrible teasing expression on his face. Arthur knew that was just his way of hiding pity, but he despised it. His armor was the only sound in the castle as they strode towards the time room. Matthew and Toris stayed behind, the time room was not a place for those that weren't burdened.

Seeing the door was almost painful. It was the door Alfred had to guard, way back when. Where did those days go? The innocence, the happiness? The door was open now, someone must have pulled the handle. Gilbert nudged him into the familiar area. It was just as they left it. The war zone Spades had become hadn't touched this room. It was still pure, still white and shining. And the clocks were still ticking.

Yao's clock was ticking in time with Arthur's now, and it made Arthur sad to think about his mentor. Yao had gone off to the east in attempts to rally new troops, and Arthur hadn't heard from him in a long while. He wondered if he was alright, and what he would think of Arthur's personal troubles.

Gilbert's surprisingly soft voice threw him back into reality. "Are you ready, Alfred?"

Arthur cast his eyes up, onto Alfred's face. He looked terrified. He knew what these visions held—and he knew that it was not something good.

His eyes looked to the clock, and then to Arthur. "Wh-what's it like?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Arthur considered ignoring the question, ignoring Alfred, and ignoring all of his responsibilities. But he couldn't. "It's not anything a hero can't handle..."

Alfred visibly jerked at the mention of the name 'hero'. When was the last time Alfred had declared himself a hero? When was the last time he was actually confident? Through his thoughts, Arthur saw the meant-to-be-Ace nod, and turn around.

His eyes focused on the thing that represented everything he didn't want. Responsibility for an entire Kingdom, and the hate of half. Going to war, and with Clubs, no less. And now, it was a reminder of the future with Arthur he'd ruined.

It was just a watch. A tiny little pocket watch, no bigger than his fist, made of gold and ticking like there was no tomorrow. It's funny how the most unassuming thing was the very center of his fear. He stretched out his hand, and his finger just barely grazed the surface.

_Instantly, the floor beneath him vanished. He fell straight down into a black pit of emptiness. He opened his eyes wide, but he couldn't see a thing. There was no wind, no air to breathe, or floor to hit. There was nothing. Alfred was paralyzed with fear._

_Until he heard it. It was a distant, wonderful sound. It seemed like he hadn't heard anything in years. Hearing something like this was amazing, compared to the complete silence of before. It was familiar, it was sweet and bubbly, and it was Arthur's laugh._

_He seemed so happy, and when the whispers started he could tell he was hissing something fantastic to someone else, almost like a secret. The light began to shine. A dark blue carpet appeared under his feet. The light traced up the white walls of the room, and high onto the ceiling. Windows appeared, open the the fresh breeze that tickled Alfred's skin. There was little furniture, as the room was quite small. It was a tea parlor._

_In the center of the small room, just by the couches, stood two men. Alfred's heart nearly fell through his chest when he saw the first one. He was dressed in the finest robes one could imagine, the crown of the Queen shining atop his head. His eyes, beautiful green eyes, sparkled with mirth. Above those eyes sat two bushy brows, and messy blonde locks framed his forehead. It was Arthur. It was smiling, happy, beautiful Arthur. Next to him, was another man. With a jolt, Alfred realized it was himself. He looked stronger. He held himself higher, and the crown of the King glinted on his head. But he was holding beautiful, happy Arthur at the hips, so they were just barely touching._

_"...finally! We won't need to worry ever again, no one will!" Arthur was saying, his voice still low. He looked around deviously, almost like he was gossiping._

_The Alfred-but-not-Alfred laughed, and scooted Arthur closer. "Calm down! What exactly will solve what problem?"_

_Arthur fisted his hands into Alfred's robes. "I've found it! After all the years of searching, we can finally have an heir!"_

_Alfred-but-not-Alfred's mouth dropped. "You're joking."_

_"I'm not! Alfred, we can have a baby!"_

_The Alfred-who-is-really-Alfred didn't know what to think of the situation. It seemed like it was from a different universe, not just a different time. It was himself and Arthur, together and in love, about to start a family. Why did he fear the clock so much? This was the best moment of his life!_

_Arthur opened his mouth again, to say more. But the light drained down too quickly. The sounds disappeared. The smell of fresh air vanished just as quickly as it's reserve in his lungs. Alfred was thrown back into the empty._

_This time, he was tossed about like a leaf in the wind. He wanted to scream, but there was no air to do so. Alfred would have died, except for the fact none of this was actually happening. But it sure as hell felt like it was._

_Just as quickly as he had first entered the darkness, there was light again. But it did not reveal a beautiful scene, it revealed a gray battlefield. Men lay bloody and beaten on the ground, some nearly touching Alfred's feet. Gore and gunpowder hung in the air, and Alfred regretted gasping . The booms of cannons and the clang and twang of swords and arrows rose over what was left of the crowd. Alfred saw Matthew, his arrows almost gone, sitting in a dead tree, firing down...near..._

_Arthur. Had it not been for the fact Alfred had just seen him in his armor, he would not have recognized him from so far away. His helmet was off, and he was staring around at the gore. Alfred watched him take in a deep breath, and then close his eyes. His mouth started moving, his head bowed. He coiled in on himself, and a light grew by his stomach. It grew until it encased his whole middle. Then it broke. Alfred had to shield his eyes as the light flashed through the whole battle. A horrible shriek accompanied it. A blood curdling and impossibly loud shriek. The light faded out quickly, revealing a battlefield rendered completely still. Every man's armor and weapons had vanished, their limbs seemingly pinned to their sides. But Alfred saw it. Arthur swayed, his eyes still closed. And then, with a thud that was possibly louder than the scream, he fell._

"No! Arthur!"

Alfred was back in the time room. Gilbert was holding him around his stomach. He was facing the Queen, his hand outstretched. Arthur was screaming. It was the same blood-curdling scream from the vision. But it was worse.

It was real.

"Alfred, you can't do anything for him! It's the only way!" Gilbert was screaming in his ear, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Arthur was hurt. Arthur was going to die. He didn't know what had happened, but while he was "gone" the vision had become a reality. Panic seized his chest and he clawed at Gilbert's arms, anything to get to his Queen.

The arms went away easily enough. It was only five seconds before he was at Arthur's side. The screaming had stopped, but he wasn't awake. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung open.

Alfred fell to his knees, still cradling Arthur.

_Arthur wasn't in his body. He wasn't even in his time, he was sure of that. It was desperately cold where he was. Mountains bigger than Arthur's had ever dared to dream of loomed around him. Every part of his body ached. The small of his back, his neck, and especially his arms._

_"Elizabeta," a deep, cold voice bellowed. "Faster! You're a failure, a disgusting stain on my family quilt! Faster!"_

_Arthur felt himself picking up the pace. He was Elizabeta. And his heart ached the worst._

_He continued like that for what felt like hours, the gruff voice shouting behind him the whole time. He dared not turn around. He didn't want to see the beast that owned that horrid voice. By the time he reached wherever it was the beast wanted them to be, his tears had already dried to his cheeks._

_The beast came into his view, and Arthur shook terribly, from something other than the cold. The beast was two times wider than he, and almost three feet taller. "Beast" was all there was to call it. But for some reason, Arthur found himself saying, "Father."_

_The man scowled. "You're not done, you lazy ass. Go fetch some firewood. There is much you still have to do. Can't let even you dying out."_

_Arthur felt something clawing at the back of his throat. "Father, there is no wood. We're too high up."_

_Slap._

_He barely felt it, his cheek was so cold, but it knocked him into the snow, it used so much force. He certainly felt that bit._

_"Lazy ass! Walk back to the city if you have to! But get me firewood before nightfall!"_

_The thing at the back of his throat clawed free. He began to cry._

_The scene shifted. Gilbert was there, but he was different. He did not float or flutter about. He did not smile cockily or snap his fingers and cluck his tongue. Instead, he held Arthur. He held him close. "I love you," he was saying. "Eliza, I love you more than anything. I want to be with you, forever."_

_Arthur said he did too. Their lips met. He felt like death had finally come to claim him. He wanted nothing more than to accept it happily._

_"Oh, please," Arthur whispered, so softly not even Gilbert could hear. "Take me to heaven. I've served my time in hell."_

_But Gilbert vanished, along with the warm arms and the feeling of security. Now there was a sword in his hand, pointed expertly at his unfortunate opponent. Heavy armor weighed down his body. But something else did, too. It was a baby. Arthur could feel it inside him, not big at all, just beginning to grow. He knew it was Gilbert's._

_But he was in an arena. He was fighting. Something went wrong. It was a flash, something across the field. Everyone stopped...Gilbert..._

_Gilbert was on the other side of the field, and he was dying. He was dying, Arthur's only hope was dying._

_Black filled Arthur's vision._

_He blinked for what he knew would be the last time, and looked around at a quiet forest. A low fire crackled next to him. But he felt empty, cold. Because he knew his baby was dead._

Arthur's eyes opened, and he saw Alfred's face, tears covering it. He didn't know why Alfred was crying, but it didn't matter, because Arthur was sobbing too. It didn't matter how he got here in Alfred's lap on the floor, all that mattered was that Arthur would never feel those things he had before. He knew loneliness, but he did not know that. And he never wanted to again.

"Alfred, I love you, I love you." Arthur bawled, holding on as tightly as he could, as if letting go would bring him back into that memory.

Alfred nodded, like this sudden confession made perfect sense to him, and with a cry he said:

"I love you too. I love you so much."

* * *

**Thanks a million to the most amazing beta ever! Rexlover180**

* * *

**And thus the two face their greatest fears, loosing everything. Loosing all they ever wanted.**

**No, this will not be Mpreg. Confused? Keep reading ;)**

**Thank you so much for bearing with me, though the slow updates and short chapters. I don't say that enough. But all the reviews, the favorites, the alerts...it means a lot to me. So thank you.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	31. If You Intend Thus To Disdain

King Ivan of Clubs was not marching to war. Nor was he tucked away in his castle, ordering troops forward like a coward. No, Ivan was far more sensible than that. He knew the power of Spades. They were a naturally persistent people. They have long lasting traditions and an unbending patriotism.

Or rather, they _had_. Now they were at their weakest point in history. The people's traditions had vanished in the wartime, and the patriotism had gone with it. But the thing that made Ivan so confident in victory, was that the unwavering love of the Royals had snapped. It was a twig in the hands of his Queen, who had every right to destroy love, to hate love, to not love. His Queen was a respectable woman, their secret Jack another brave man. But Ivan was the King, and because of this, he was smiling sweetly at their old friends. Friends from the last generation. Perhaps, with any luck, Hearts would follow in the footsteps set down by their ancestors.

"We are guaranteed to win," Ivan pressed, squeezing his eyes into half-moons.

The King of Hearts, Ludwig, slouched further back into his chair. "I don't see, then, why you need our help. This is not our war. Hearts has been neutral since the times of the Great War. We are a peaceful people."

Ivan's smile slipped, just a little tick. But that was all that Kiku needed. The Queen of Hearts sat up straight in his chair, and narrowed his eyes at the King of Clubs. "We have no quarrel with the Spadens."

Ivan shifted into a more open position, his arms out wide. "Comrades," he began, the fake smile still plastered on his lips, "I am here to offer a brilliant opportunity. A way to join me, join Clubs, in the conquest for a better world."

He continued, with more certainty.

"For too long have Spades commanded the four Kingdoms. Ever since the Great War, they have thought themselves superior. They claim their army is the greatest, that their Royals are only of pure blood, and that they are the only Kingdom with true traditions and culture! They brush aside your music, your foods, your art. They laugh at my Kingdom's most honored ceremonies. Diamonds is no better, following along behind Spades like a lost dog."

"If we want to change the world, and for the better, we must fight. Spades is weak, crumbling, and we can once again take our rightful places as two equal Kingdoms of Deck! Diamonds and Spades are but little sacrifices compared to the grand futures of our own Kingdoms."

Ivan smiled, a small, self-assured, genuine smile, and extended his hand in a silent question. "Join me," he finished.

**…**

Elizabeta hadn't held a sword in a long time. She expected it to feel alien in her hand, but her palm closed around the hilt as if it had done so just yesterday. The Queen eyed the blade. It gleamed back at her, not a speck of blood on it. It was sharpened perfectly, not so thin that is was weak, but enough to slice through skin like butter.

"Eliza?" Roderich asked, a careful hand on her shoulder. "You're alright, aren't you?"

Elizabeta snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded slightly. "Yes, of course." She whispered, still not turning towards the man. "I have your sword."

Roderich took the weapon, his hand resting on Eliza's for longer than either thought was needed. He coughed, and stepped away.

They were alone in the small room. Clubs had captured large sections of Diamonds, but they had done so with absolutely no fight. The people of Diamonds had an incredible knack of making themselves scarce. Clubs was based at the very edge of Diamonds. Spades stared at them across the plains, egging them on, teasing them. But it was all a facade. Elizabeta could feel the land quake with each step Clubs took towards it. The people were terrified. Unlike Diamonds, though, they were not used to the uncertainty. They were not used to looking up at an empty Capitol, at starving through their struggles. They were not used to seeing turncoat soldiers and a beaten army. Spades might as well have been renamed "Helpless."

Elizabeta dipped her head down. She reminded herself that this was necessary. In order to make what she believed in a reality, then she had to go through with Ivan's plan. She picked up the armor, and turned to Roderich. She began to help him into it, strap by unyielding leather strap.

"This must be hard for you," the Jack commented, trying not to look at her. "I'm so, terribly sorry for what you had to go through."

Elizabeta swallowed, and tugged on a shoulder of the armor. "It was needed. I did what I had to." She buckled the last of the armor, and stepped back. It was gleaming, and perfectly fitted. As it should have been, for Elizabeta was once renowned for her wartime skills.

"I understand why you won't be fighting," Roderich said, carting his fingers through her hair. "But let it be known that I fight for you."

He left the peasant hovel, left Elizabeta, to go see to the troops. The girl stood in the middle of the abandoned home, trying not to gag at the affections she'd been shown. He was only doing what he thought was right.

But nothing was right. Not anymore.

…

Peter was sick and tired of waiting. He had been waiting since the beginning of time. He wanted to finally do what he was put on this world for. He wanted to see it all happen, every detail that he had planned. Each leaf he knew would fall, each blade of grass trampled, each scream of a dying man. Peter had known about the horrors meant to happen before the Kingdom of Spades even existed.

But he was confined to the small things. He was not like Gilbert, of the past, of the generations, of history. But he was of what will be, the future. To muddle in the present could destroy everything. Peter always complained about that. It simply wasn't fair that the past and the present had such a close relationship, while the future had to sit out and wait like a princess in a tower.

Peter no longer wanted to lead peasants from unsafe grounds. He didn't want to reunite families, or bandage wounds, or talk to that uncertain man in the bar. He was made for so much more. He _knew _the people that were involved in the future. _His _future.

The King, The Queen, he knew them. He could help them. Oh god, did he want to help them. Yet the future remained to stare on in envy.

"You know what?" Peter shouted, standing up suddenly. The few adults he had been trying to convince jumped. "I'm done! I'm tired of hearing the same argument from hundreds of mouths! 'Tradition!' you say. 'Honor' you repeat. I've been told a thousand times that these are the things Spades stands on. Has it ever occurred to you that if we as a people do not settle our closed minds and help, that there will be no more Kingdom to rest upon the things you cry out for? Call me a dumb child. I don't care! But when you are all people of a dry, broken, nameless land, don't come crying to me!"

Peter stormed away from the group. Once he'd gone far enough, he closed his eyes, and let himself be guided to Gilbert.

It was instant, Gilbert must have been close. Which was expected, as he was dealing with the King and Queen, who were most likely to be found in Spades. Peter expected to see the two, who he'd seen a thousands times from afar. He did not, however, expect to see them in such a state. Alfred was on his knees, clutching Arthur, who was still wearing full armor. For a split second, Peter thought that Arthur had died. He'd seen a scene in his visions, where Arthur came very close to such a thing, but it was not in the time room.

Besides, Arthur was very obviously alive, because he was very obviously kissing Alfred. He was pulled haphazardly in the other's arms, streaks of tears still on his cheeks. Peter felt slight disgust at the scene, and was about to turn away when suddenly, time stopped. The room snapped to black.

Oh, he was in trouble.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _Gilbert screamed, his eyes dangerous and burning.

Peter flinched back, feeling nothing solid under his feet. Not that it was anything new. "I was just looking for you! I didn't think that this was happening!"

"You knew it was going to happen, you idiot!"

Peter pouted, and crossed his arms. "I didn't know it was happening _now! _You know I've always had a bad concept of present time! Besides, I'm tired of doing all the un-fun work!"

Gilbert looked like he was about to retort. His hand was out, palm sideways, about to point out the wrongs in Peter's argument. His eyebrows were dipped, his face red, and for a moment, it looked as if Gilbert had been caught in his own time-pause. Then he deflated.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I know this has been weird for you, and I know you want to help. But I know _you know _that you can't. It's too dangerous. Peter, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Peter stared at his feet. "I know," he whispered. "But...I miss them, you know? It...I hate seeing them in this state. I want to be able to make them smile and laugh and see them how they usually are, not avoid them. I want everything to be happy again."

Gilbert sighed again, and crossed the space between them to wrap Peter in a hug.

"Believe me, little dude. I know what that feels like. But _we can't. _And that's the hardest thing of all."

* * *

**Thanks so much to Rexlover180 for being an awesome beta!**

* * *

** And this is the other side of the war! We'll be seeing battle soon, I promise. But I thought that we should give you just a little bit of fanservice first. before, you know, other things happen. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought this would be so popular-and it means a lot!**

**-Mallory**


	32. It Does The More Enrapture Me

Armor was digging into his stomach and neck. He was pretty sure that it would break skin sooner or later, but it didn't matter. Arthur was kissing him, Arthur was alive, the vision hadn't come true. He wanted everything else to disappear. He didn't want to wake up to a war the next day. He didn't want to stop being able to hold Arthur and love Arthur. Not again.

The scream was still fresh in his memory, and Alfred broke away for just a small moment in time to stare at the person he loved so dearly in his arms. "I am so, so sorry," he bawled, wishing that mere words could erase everything that had ever transpired over the months he'd been gone.

Arthur cupped his cheek, and had a sort of expression on his face that spilled thousands of emotions at once. He looked thoroughly depressed, his eyes holding some sort of torture in them that Alfred couldn't even begin to comprehend. Arthur's cheeks were covered in still-spilling tears, and he uttered a sentence that Alfred was sure he wouldn't ever forget.

"Oh, love. You don't understand how much I forgive you."

They sat there, in each other's arms. Every so often they would share a kiss, but it was not rushed. It was only there to remind the other that the world had not quite ended.

Alfred felt as if he had grown wings. Ever since the expectation of the crown had been placed upon his shoulders, he'd feared the world. He feared being tied down, being a disappointment. It was on this Eliza's magic had feasted, driving it so deep into his heart that the love was pushed out. But the magic was foolish. Love did not exist only in the heart. Alfred's entire soul ached for Arthur, his mind thought of him constantly and his arms waited so impatiently for the waist they fit perfectly around. All those months, perhaps even years, Alfred looked over the one thing in all of Deck that set him free.

"Listen."

Suddenly, Gilbert's voice filled the room. It shattered the heaven the two Royals had created. They looked up at the Joker who certainly hadn't been there moments before, tear-stained and drowsy. Gilbert gave a half-hearted smile.

"I think it's great that you guys are in love, whoop de doo for you. Really, this solves a lot of problems that would have been tricky to handle. But the thing is, your Kingdom is about to hit the wall running and quite possibly explode, 'cause Clubs isn't wasting any time, and you guys are cuddling."

Arthur couldn't help himself. All his heartache had been banished so suddenly, and there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He laughed. A large, booming laugh that filled the entire room. Alfred was so caught off guard that he literally stared, a dumb smile plastered on his face.

"Well," Arthur snorted. "We should put my King in some armor and see if his strength lives up to the rumors."

…

It was so strange. Alfred entered the room no one, and exited the room a King, a loved one, and a trusted friend. Suddenly he was thrust back into the life at the castle. Had it not been for the echoing, empty halls, the abandoned kitchens and lonely barracks, Alfred would have thought he was fourteen once more, and nothing but a Royal Guard. Matthew and Toris returned, both bowing to Alfred with various solemn expressions. As fantastic as it was that the Royals seemed comfortable with each other once more, there was a war to be had.

"Your Majesty," said Matthew. He had trouble letting the words past his lips. Alfred was his brother, the same brother that was afraid of ghosts and climbed peach trees.

"Your armor is waiting," said Toris, smiling at the sudden change in attitude of the two Royals. He'd heard rumors about the time room, how one could go in a person and come out as someone else, but he never really believed it.

Now he was seeing it.

They fitted Alfred into the metal. The King (Alfred shivered at the title) was quite at home in it. It was something he knew, something he could handle. It wasn't grand or Kingly. It was just armor, and it let Alfred feel that perhaps everything hadn't changed.

Arthur was standing in the corner. The events of that day were finally starting to seep in. It was wonderful, beautiful, and lovely. It was, quite literally, like falling in love all over again. But the war was looming over his suddenly filled heart, and he frowned.

One thought in particular festered at the back of his mind, a thought that didn't even belong to him. It was Eliza's, and Arthur couldn't quite bring himself to stop staring at Gilbert. The very man who called him "Eyebrows" and laughed and hung upside-down from chandeliers was the man who lost everything in his vision.

Gilbert noticed. "Am I too handsome for you?" He asked, a half-serious smirk on his face.

Arthur didn't say anything. There wasn't anything for him to say. Instead, he hoped his expression would give away his thoughts.

It did.

"Eyebrows..." Gilbert sighed, all of his luster falling from his body. "It happened a very long time ago."

Arthur shook his head. "It couldn't have been more than a few years ago."

Gilbert shifted, looking very much human on the cold stone. "I'm a Joker. Time does not work the same for us as it does for you. I want it to be a long time ago, and so for me, it is."

Arthur nodded. These matters were far beyond him. He only hoped that Gilbert understood his pity.

Alfred was fitted quite quickly, and Arthur was back in reality. He watched as a sword was pressed into Alfred's hand.

"Care to spar?" Toris asked, with no air of a soldier to a King, but rather a friend to a friend.

Alfred grasped the sword, he felt his hand fit around the hilt as it always had, and he smiled just slightly. "It'd be my pleasure."

They quickly cleared the room, racks empty of weapons pushed to the walls along with the three bystanders. Both Alfred and Toris looked completely confident.

"Start whenever you please," said Alfred, with a short dismissive wave that fitted a King.

Toris looked offended. "My goodness! I would never think to go before my ruler!" He placed a hand to his heart, his chain mail clinking. "After all, we have-" but the sentence was never finished, because his arm swished up, and the sword was flying to Alfred's neck so quickly his life flashed before his eyes.

_BANG_

Sword hit sword, and Alfred was relieved that his old reflexes hadn't escaped him. "Dirty," he commented, smirking.

Toris did not waste time with an answer, instead choosing to pull back and rake his weapon downward.

Alfred twisted his wrist easily, catching the enemy sword on the underside and forcing it back up, farther, and over both of their heads. Then he twisted his wrist once more, and slammed the sword down so fast and to powerfully that Toris cried out.

Alfred hadn't intended that at all. He was shocked at his own strength. He was going to apologize, but Toris swapped hands. He spurred forward, forcing the weapon towards Alfred's stomach.

Alfred side-stepped and twisted so he was behind Toris. His leg shot out, trying to trip the man, but to no success, for the brown haired man whirled around with new found vigor and pressed Alfred so quickly that his arm was a blur.

But the fight hadn't even begun.

Alfred paid attention to his own body. It felt as if it was controlled by someone else. He felt something other than excitement running through him, and with a jolt he realized what it was. _Magic._

He was a crowned Royal, he'd seen his vision, and now he had the powers of the King of Spades. He let the feeling overwhelm him. Energy blasted up his spine and down his arms. The sword was no longer a weapon, but instead an extension of himself, and he watched Toris' expression fall to fear.

No one would ever quite agree on what happened next. Out of the five men present, all of them seemed to have seen something different.

What Toris saw was a flash of white light and Alfred's blank, unseeing eyes. Then he saw his sword shatter. It was as if the metal had transformed into thin ice, and it broke into fairly good sized pieces, leaving Toris grasping only the hilt.

The room was completely silent as everyone gathered their wits.

"Gentleman and Eyebrows," Gilbert said, face aghast. "I introduce sir Alfred, King of Spades."

* * *

**_Special thanks to Rexlover180 for being my beta!_**

* * *

**Hello to all! I hope you're all having a awesome holiday, and that you got a ton of presents if you celebrate Christmas. Happy New Year as well!**

**If you'd like to give me a little present, then please leave some critique! Or any guesses about the story at all. Where it's going, why who did that. I'll be happy to answer questions as well!**


	33. Even So, I Remain

To say that Alfred was prepared for battle would be a complete lie. It was true that he had spent most of the years of his childhood in the military. In his free time he studied maps and planned fake battle strategies in his head. He had, of course, wanted to be an Ace. Actually going to war, though?

He didn't know what to do. He was a King. The kind meant to stand in front of the soldiers and give them hope that they may win. The one meant to represent Spades in every possible way.

Alfred felt as if all of his fears were being realized. He was a terrible King. While his country had been suffering, while his soldiers had been fighting, he'd been crying on a horse in Diamonds. What sort of man could stand in front of a crowd and tell them to keep fighting, even though they've been fighting far longer than him?

These thoughts had not left Alfred since the Capitol passed out of view. He didn't mention it to anyone. They had all been keeping such a wonderful facade of happiness and hope. He didn't want to be the one to break the bubble.

Now, however, his thoughts were coming faster than ever. Below him sat a tired army, starving horses and injured men. He pushed Ace forward, determined not to flee from fear. Not again.

Beside him, Arthur began to look like all the other soldiers. His shoulders were slumped, the bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced, and the armor he was wearing almost seemed to dull before Alfred's eyes.

As the wove between the tattered tents and limping men, Alfred noticed the way the soldiers looked at Arthur.

Not one of them spared a glance at their King, their male King that everyone in Spades had called out for in the beginning of the war. Instead, they looked to Arthur. Their eyes flashed with hope and their heads bending in respect. A few men even knelt as his horse passed by. A small boy, probably no older than fourteen, saw him from where he'd been sharpening swords. He stood up immediately, and began to run about the camp shouting:

"The Queen has returned! The Queen had returned!"

People poured from various tents or down from the hills, and they all welcomed the Queen with applause and shouts.

Arthur, the whole time, kept a grim smile on his face. Alfred watched all this from the top of his horse, and he thought that perhaps, the people did not need a speech from him.

…

The 'meeting table' was actually a large flat rock that stood at one's hip. It had four Spaden flags posted around it, and besides that, was completely barren. Matthew stood to Arthur's left. Alfred stood to Arthur's right, and though everyone formed a sort of circle, it was clear who was at the head of the table.

"Now," Arthur said, bending forward to the center of the table, where a map laid "we have reports from our scouts that Clubs will meet us here very soon. Either tonight, or very early tomorrow."

He tapped the spot on the map that they had marked with a large purple spade. Then, he traced his finger down a line that indicated a cliff just west of where they stood, and he nodded to Matthew. "Sir Williams, you'll take the archers to this cliff. Conceal yourselves with whatever resources are available. When the army is within an arrow's reach, send up a flaming arrow and then begin to fire. Understand?"

Matthew nodded and saluted quickly.

"Now, Toris," Arthur said, turning his burning gaze to the brown-haired man. "Can you handle the first league? You will assist Matthew at the cliffs, and you will have to run down from the heights and attack while you're on higher ground. Find any sort of ledge or cranny to camp in, and watch for the flaming arrow. Are you capable?"

Toris nodded. "More than, your majesty."

Arthur nodded. "Now, Alfred," he said, turning to his right. "You'll be expected to lead the rest of the army. I'll take the right flank, you'll take the left. We can circle around the expected battlefield tonight, and then attack from all sides once the time is right."

Alfred's eyes stared down at the map. It all seemed like a perfect plan, except...

"The river," Alfred said, pointing at the thin blue line running through their battlefield. "They could come by the river. I know it is not thick nor deep enough for ships, but that is the problem. Clubs could easily march men through the waters, since they are not as put off by cold as we are."

Arthur chewed on his bottom lip. "I will take care of that," he said at length. "Matthew, if you see men coming by water, fire two flaming arrows in succession, and that will be signal for me to act. Alright? Good, meeting adjourned."

Arthur rolled up the map and shoved it under his arm. Alfred had never seen him so determined, so in his element.

"Arthur," he called, catching up to the man's side as he walked towards the camp. "How can you stop them from coming by river?"

Arthur smiled at him, and patted his arm. "I...I know that I can. I have done things like this before."

Alfred blew out his cheeks. "I've noticed."

Arthur stopped walking, and turned to Alfred with a stern expression. "Al, don't think that you are not suited to this. The Magic chose you just as it chose me."

"But the men...they are loyal to you, Arthur. They trust and respect you. Not me."

Arthur huffed. "Well, you'll just have to prove your worth then. And you'll have to stay alive."

Alfred's eyes widened at the last comment. Arthur's voice had cracked just slightly. Alfred bent down and hugged him. Well, as best as one can hug through freezing chain mail, and pressed his chapped lips to his neck.

"We'll both live," he whispered. "I know we will, we have to."

But as he said these words, the scream from his vision returned to his ears, and the sight of Arthur falling on the battlefield flashed before his eyes.

_I will protect you. I won't let you die._

…

The arrow went up before dawn. Alfred watched it hit the night sky and then fade out. He stared out at the battlegrounds, but they were too far away to make out much of anything in the darkness. A chill ran through the air, reminding them that the weather still existed, that their chain mail and armor would only make them colder.

Alfred knew they only had a few minutes to spare before charging into battle. He couldn't exactly just lead men to their deaths without first saying something. Maybe not a speech, but words, something, anything, to give this horrible battle a purpose.

"Men!" He called, garnering the attention of the shivering soldiers. "I know that most of you may see me as a coward, or as a imposter, or perhaps unfit to even call myself a King. Maybe you are right. Maybe I shouldn't even be speaking to you right now, or wielding a sword, but running to a falling Diamonds on horseback."

Alfred shifted, the frozen ground crumbling into powder underneath his boots. "But I promise you I will be the first man into the fray, that I will be the first to proclaim myself a target, and that I will be the last man to retreat, until my final breath leaves me. One thing you learn from cowardice is how to be brave, and my friends, I have been a coward far too long! I fight for Spades, I fight for the Queen, and my friends, I fight for you!"

His soldiers let out a long bellow, and Alfred smiled. He felt the strength run through his body. The magic was preparing him, the white-hot light flashing before his eyes. "For Spades!" Alfred cried, lifting up his sword and running down the hill.

"For Spades!" the men repeated, following him down the rocks.

Alfred wasn't sure when his sword first clashed with another, but he remembered easily overpowering the startled Clubsman. Half of the Club's army turned around, surprised by the sudden attack from behind. Alfred didn't remember killing the first man, but he knew he did. And the second.

At the time, he was simply lost in battle, determined to keep his people safe, and that anyone in Clubs armor would fall at his feet.

He would, though, think back to that night and to the many bodies that fell. Tears would flow from his eyes, or pure regret would wash over him, but when he thought back, he knew he had done what he had to.

Alfred looked up when two flaming arrows were shot into the sky. He had been right. They were coming by water. He felt the Clubsmen surge forward, knowing their reinforcements were coming fast. Alfred pushed his way into the heart of them. He had to get to the river. How could Arthur, one man, keep hundreds of men at bay?

Getting to the shore was not easy, but he managed. He was at the dark, cold water in time to see it magically freeze over. Club's soldiers were trapped in solid ice, all the way to their hips. They chipped at it with their swords, but to no avail. Alfred heard an angry bellow, and turned towards it. There, among the many soldiers, on top of a white horse (now frozen in place) was the King of Clubs. His feet were frozen to either side of the horse, and he looked positively furious. Alfred watched as the man bent down to his foot. Instead of trying to chip at the ice like the rest of the Clubsmen, though, he simply held out his empty palm. Fire burst from it, and Alfred stumbled backwards.

_The King of Clubs has fire Magic. The King of Clubs has fire Magic!_

Ivan broke through the ice, and slid off his horse, standing on the paused waves. "Surprised, little King?"

Alfred backed up, and his hand tightened around his sword. The King of Clubs edged towards him, ignoring his soldier's shouts to be released, and unsheathed a long, curved blade at his hip. The metal, even in the light of the moon, was pure black.

"Do you like it?" The King asked, stroking his hand along the edge. "It was crafted by the best weapon master in all of Deck. The King of Hearts."

Alfred's eyes widened. "No! You're lying! Hearts has no part in this war!" The Clubsman looked around the battlefield.

"Ah, is that why your Diamond friends have not come to help? Where are your _most trusted allies, _oh great kingdom of Spades?"

Alfred slashed out, but Ivan was too quick. The black blade did not make a _twang _as Alfred expected, but a low ring, almost as if he'd hit a rock.

Ivan retaliated, his blade trying to cleave Alfred in half. Alfred easily blocked the swing, he was far stronger than Ivan. The magic was deeply settled in his body.

"So the great Spaden king must use his magic?" Ivan shouted. "Fine. If we are going to play that way, then magic it shall be!" Ivan flicked his sword hand, and immediately the black metal was covered in flames. It was as if it was made of the hardest coal in Deck, though it never burned. Flames licked out at Alfred.

Their swords clashed again, and Alfred could almost feel the heat of the fire through the handle of his own weapon.

Ivan pressed him backwards, towards the river, flames shooting down towards Alfred's feet and making him dance away. Despite Alfred's strength, he soon found himself sliding across the ice. Ivan was far more at home atop it, the fire and ice clashing and making hisses and steam rise up from the floor. It was all Alfred could do to keep himself alive.

"Alfred!"

It was Toris. Toris had pushed his way through the battle to the river. His left eye was swollen shut and red poured down from his cheek, but he jumped onto the ice and joined Alfred in attacking the Clubsman.

"Toris!" Ivan exclaimed, a small smile flying over his face. "So we meet again. Tell me, how does it feel to fight the man who saved your life? Who took you in when Gilbert was not able to care for you? How does it feel to betray a brother _again ?_"

Toris pointed his sword at the King's stomach. "I am not your brother! I will never be your brother! I did not betray you, you betrayed Clubs!"

Alfred kept Ivan's sword busy while Toris tried to inch forward. He only had to fling his sword into Ivan's stomach, but Alfred doubted it was that simple.

"You have always been jealous of Spades! Of Diamonds! You envy their prosperity, you envy their sense of pride in their countries, you do not want to destroy them, you wish to be them! You are a horrible, hateful man! Our country has been filled with barbaric traditions you need only abolish! Gilbert did not deserve to die!"

Tears were streaming down Toris' face. "Elizabeta did not deserve to loose everything. And Feliks did not deserve anything! Not one bit of that shit you called punishment!"

Suddenly, Toris loosed a moan, and he collapsed on the ice. Alfred whirled around to see a man with thick black hair and glasses staring down at Toris. He wore the armor of a Clubs Jack.

_But Clubs had no Jack...they-they've been hiding him! They had full magic now! No wonder Ivan had such control of his fire!_

While Alfred was distracted, Ivan took his advantage. His flaming sword swung outwards. It cut through Alfred's chain mail like butter, right into his side, under his ribs. Alfred fell to the ground, screaming as the smell of burning skin met his nose.

On the other side of the battlefield, however, Alfred heard another scream, a familiar, horrible wail that pierced through the freezing ice. He saw the crowd separate. And he watched, on the ice, bleeding and crying, as his vision came true.

Arthur fell.

* * *

**Thanks to my beta, Rexlover180 for sticking with me ;)**

* * *

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, yeah? I hope this chapter satisfied your lust for blood. It gets better from here, however, so don't fret! (Well, as good as war can be, which isn't very good.)**

**And yes, Toris has a long back story. I'm not sure if you'll ever get to know of it. Perhaps I'll do a oneshot in the future, I'm not sure. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mallory**


	34. A Lover In Captivity

The loyal soldier was dying. The Queen had fallen. And the King was at the foot of his enemies.

Yet, all was not lost. Still, a part of the kingdom remained, the one who was too often regarded as unimportant; none other than the noble Jack.

He came, summoned by something even he did not understand, with an army that nearly doubled the first and managed to push back Clubs. Renewed, they dragged the soldier to a hastily made base, picked up the Queen, and pushed the enemy off of the King.

For once, Spades did not hail the two nobles that were so often in the spotlight, but instead the one that seemed to hide behind the curtains, working the ropes and the lights so that everything would go smoothly.

Because, after all, that's what Jacks do best.

…

Arthur woke up to soft hands, one on his chest, the other on his forehead. He felt heavy, drained, as very near to death as one could feel. Just below his heart hung a heavy lump of coal. He moved up his arm to take it off, but the soft hands pushed him back. A feminine voice cooed and clucked its tongue.

"Oh, Arthur, please don't strain yourself. You've used so much magic..."

Arthur mildly wondered what business anyone but a Royal had calling him by his first name. The thought didn't last long, however, before he fell back into unconsciousness.

…

When Arthur finally cracked his eyes open, he had no idea how much time had passed since his last consciousness. The soft hands were gone, so Arthur sat up a bit and looked about the room.

He wasn't anywhere he recognized. Everything was blue, but it was the wrong sort of blue. It wasn't the deep navy that looked almost like Matthew's eyes, but instead a crisp sky blue that hurt to look at. The rug was white and inlaid with such an intense silver thread Arthur wondered if it was actually metal.

He looked down at the large bed he was lying in, which seemed to be the only furniture in the room besides a small table and a wooden chair pulled up to his bedside. The quilt he was wrapped in was lined with silver as well, and Arthur realized that he was probably in Diamonds. And that the lump of coal was invisible.

His hand wandered down his chest, but there was nothing there. With a grunt, he sat up fully against the ornate oak headboard, but nothing rolled to the ground, and nothing thumped to the comforter. Why, then, was there so much pressure on one little spot? No other place in his body ached, which confused him. Surely, he should have still had the cut from the sword on his wrist from the battle? Or the broken rib from when he'd been kicked? He was unnerved. How long had he been asleep?

Perhaps he hadn't been sleeping at all. Perhaps he was dead, and he had gone on. Why did the afterlife look so much like Diamonds? It's such a shame he hadn't been able to keep his promise to...Alfred!

With a jolt, all the things he _should _have been worrying about came rushing at him. He threw the bedspread aside and jumped down, his bare feet curling at the contact with the cold floor. He needed to get out of the room in order to find anything out, which seemed like a simple enough plan.

Arthur set the plan into action by activating the first and only step: leave.

Unfortunately, when one leaves a room, they tend to be provided with an exit. Something like a door, and arch, perhaps even a window.

These things were missing from the room.

Arthur panicked, and began feeling around the walls for a loose brick. All the wind in his lungs seemed trapped. He could breathe in but not out, just as he could be in the room, just not be out of it.

Had someone built a house around him?! Why was the ceiling so high? Why was there no dust? Why did he remember soft hands? Someone else had been in there, which meant they were either hiding under the bed, or they were able to leave the room.

That both comforted and terrified the Queen.

"Hello?" Arthur called, his voice coming out squeaky, panicky. "Can you hear me? Whoever you are? Hello?"

Receiving no response, (walls were notorious for being shy) Arthur threaded his hands through his hair and took four large breaths, focusing on the exhale.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. After several long heartbeats, he managed to do so by trying to think of solutions.

Well, he could always attempt to eat through the stone, but he hated the taste of limestone.

Arthur tugged harshly on his hair, mentally chastising himself. This was no time for jokes! He needed to get out of the room. But it wasn't as if he could just walk out of the bloody thing like magic-

Ironically, Arthur found himself thanking Deck he was alone, because he blushed up to his ears. He was the bloody Queen of Spades, the most powerful magician in all four Kingdoms, and here he was trying to find a secret door.

Arthur closed his eyes and went through the motions of reaching inside himself in order to find the muscle-like thing that was his magic, and stretch it out like he normally did, pushing it into the wall and letting him escape.

_Except it wasn't there._

It was much like waking up one morning to find that you no longer have legs. That muscle had always been there, whether or not Arthur had the courage to use it. But now it was gone, and he felt completely helpless. The lump of coal grew.

How long had he been asleep?

…

Yao never liked such complete control. Right after the first Great War, he'd been left alone with a kingdom and a blonde baby, but not much else. Those years had been the hardest, piecing back together a Kingdom that was once proud and noble and strong.

Yao did not like control, because he made mistakes. Yao was the smartest man in the world, knowledge was his game, and yet, he was still human. And being so smart, Yao knew that humans make mistakes. That they make decisions based on their own selfish mourning and not the burning Kingdom or the blonde baby. For that reason, Yao was content as a loyal Jack.

As Yao strode down the hallway, he heard a large crash. A large painting of an old King of Diamonds shook as it smiled at him. Yao lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to it.

The crash sounded again, louder this time, directly behind the painting. Yao moved the painting aside, but there was only a wall. So he stepped back and peered closer.

The moment he'd stepped back, the wall swelled. Yao's eyes widened and he jumped aside, under a large curtain, just before it exploded. Rocks flew everywhere, large pieces clunked down on his back and on his head.

It was over as soon as it had come, and with shaky hands, Yao peeked around the curtain, expecting Clubs to march over and take him away.

Instead, he found Alfred. The boy looked wild. His glasses were missing, his plain baby blue clothes were coated in dust and disheveled.

"Alfred? What happened?" Yao asked, running out from behind the curtain to look at the boy. He didn't look the slightest bit harmed, Lily had assured him he had been fully recovered.

But mentally, Alfred seemed off.

"Ghosts!" Alfred shouted. His face looked pale. "G-ghosts! They're after me!"

Yao, having seen this before, merely pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alfred, don't tell me you just broke the Diamond's castle because you were afraid of ghosts."

"There's no door!"

"Because only Lily can go into the healing rooms! She would have gone to get you in five minutes!"

Alfred looked at his feet and chewed at his lip. As he did, his feet lifted off the floor. He screamed. "No! Put me down, put me down!"

His fists flew outwards, but it hit only air. Yao's eyes widened as he watched his King fly off the floor.

Alfred, panicked and in a frenzy, stared down at the Jack. "Yao! Help, help me!"

Just as the sentence was finished, Yao felt a tug, and he was being lifted off the floor as well. It was a familiar sensation, strangely. It almost reminded him of Arthur's hugs, the way invisible arms wrapped around him to lift him up...

Oh no.

It couldn't be _that._

Yao struggled in the air, kicking his feet in a very undignified manner. "Alfred! It's not ghosts, you need to calm down! Alfred! Listen to me!"

Alfred's eyes met Yao's. Yao sighed, before yelling. "It's just Gilbert! He's messing with you!"

This was the wrong thing to say.

Alfred's eyes narrowed into anger, and both of them dropped on the floor immediately. Then, there was a pop, and Gilbert was sprawled across the floor with them, looking affronted.

"Listen up, Eyebrows, you have no right to just summo—Eyebrows?"

He looked up at Alfred, and had his face not already been pale, it would've drained of color. "Alfred," he said quietly. "Why do you have Arthur's magic?"

* * *

**Thanks to rexlover180 for being the greatest beta ever.**

* * *

**This chapter gave me trouble, and lots of it. I hope you all enjoyed anyway, and thanks for baring with me and my wonky updates!**

**Honestly, this wasn't planned at all. It just happened. Sigh, Alfred and Arthur decide these things for themselves, I'm telling you. Just write it down.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS-**

**200 reviews! Wow! Thanks so much! Reading reviews mean so much to me, you guys are awesome. Thanks a million for all the support, but remember not to be shy with critique! **


	35. Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu

Hello everyone.

This is super, super hard for me to write, but I'll cut the crap and keep this short.

I'm quitting Greensleeves. Not permanently, but it will be a long time before I update again.

Thank you so much to everyone who read, who reviewed, who supported me. You all mean so much to me and I can't thank you enough for putting up with my bullshit.

**Why did you quit?**

I hate calling it quitting. More like an extensive hiatus. But the truth is, I gave up. I don't like how it was written. I don't like writing it. And I can't ever make people read something I don't even want to write. I like writing fanfiction because it's fun. Greensleeves has become a chore. I have to make myself write a chapter. They've always been short, but I feel like they keep getting briefer and more and more cliche. Which does nothing for my dislike of the story.

I started writing Greensleeves on a whim. I had nothing planned out, and it wasn't until the 20th (give or take) chapter that I came up with some direction to take the story.

And I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but to be honest it was a last-ditch attempt to liven up the fic, to make it something I want to write, and needless to say; it didn't work.

**Will we ever know what happens?**

Sure! I'll be happy to tell you anything you want to know, just send me a PM with your questions and I'll get straight back to you! Depending on what it is, I'll answer with how I see fit. (I little ficlet, a short explanation, and simple "IDK")

**Why do you say you'll come back later if you hate it so much?**

I don't know if I'll just re-write the entire thing or tweak a chapter or so, but I am an extremely hard-headed person, and I think that my stubborness will be enough drive to take up this fic again. (It had potential. Just terrible execution.)

**Are you quitting your other fics?**

No way! I love "Can't Help Falling in Love" and I have so many ideas! I also have a oneshot request I really need to work on, and a huge fic that I've been plotting for months. I am determined to bounce back from the defeat like a hydra. (Cut off one head grow two in it's place sort of thing.)

_Finally, Thank You_

For those of you who supported me all the way, for those of you who just read, or the ones who had the time to review: _thank you._

You're the reason quitting this is so hard, I really hate to let you down. You mean so much to me and I am so deeply sorry there is no word in this langauge that can describe my anguish.

Sorry for all my mistakes, I'm American!

-Mallory


End file.
